


Book Two: The Royal Titan's Fury

by MickeyTaco



Series: The True Queen Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: After five long years of strife and the near-death of her sister, Queen Frieda Reiss has entered the battlefield. However, intervention does not guarantee victory. Inside and outside the Walls, she has enemies, some hidden in plain sight. And now, her siblings face the most dangerous man alive. Tensions will rise, lives will be lost, but everyone will face the Royal Titan's Fury.





	1. Arrival of the Female Titan

**Author's Note:**

> We’re glad that you’ve come to join us as we continue where we left off from our first story, The True Queen. We’ve definitely been eager to continue with the saga of our favorite noble, Frieda Reiss, and I can promise you this: you’re not going to be disappointed!  
There will be no set upload schedule for this story. Chapters will be added randomly as they are completed. You might get one every couple weeks, you might not. It all depends on how life (and the story-writing) goes for us. This story is co-written with Crod42. You can find his work currently on FF.net.
> 
> *The following story contains intense violence, gore, language, dark themes, nudity, and potential, consensual, sexual content. You have been warned!

Chapter One: Arrival of the Female Titan

Chaos was the only word to describe the current state of affairs in the District of Trost. Titans were pouring into the city at an alarming rate, looking for humans to devour. Unlike the massacre five years ago in Shiganshina, the military had a plan in place. Top priority was the civilians, so a good chunk of the military was proceeding with evacuating them. However, other soldiers would have to hold the line against the Titans until the evacuation was complete.  
This was the opportunity freshly-graduated Eren Yeager had been waiting for all his life. His green eyes blazed with the fires of rage and determination aimed directly at his enemies. No… these monsters! They all were. Walking around with smiles as they preyed on humankind. They took so much from him that day, and now, he would take their lives.  
Briefly, he glanced over at his childhood friend from Shiganshina. He could see him shaking slightly at the thought of confronting the gigantic beasts. Much as he cared for him, Armin Arlert was not one to have an aptitude for combat.  
"This is a great opportunity, Armin," Eren assured him with a grin. "Think about it: we give the Titans hell, and we'll rise up the ranks in no time. We could be leading squads before we know it." Deep down, Eren could remain a rookie for all he cared, but his blond friend needed some sort of motivation.  
It seemed to work as Armin pulled himself together and gave him a nod. "Alright. We can pull this off. We will pull this off."  
"Just make sure you boys leave some Titans for the rest of us," a female voice chided in good nature.  
The two graduates were not alone. Four people, three boys and a girl, stood on the roof with them. Despite the dangerous situation, the black-haired girl, Mina Carolina, remained cheerful and optimistic. They were all gonna need that to boost morale.  
The second blonde of the group, though taller than Armin, added his own two cents to the mix. "You're not getting a head start, Eren. Not this time."  
"Oh? Is that a challenge, Thomas?" Eren asked. This day was getting better and better.  
"Listen up: whoever kills the most Titans gets bragging rights," Thomas Wagner declared with a smirk. "And you'd better not exaggerate your scores."  
I'd say that goes for all of you. Even in his own thoughts, Eren's arrogance ran the show.  
One of the other cadets, an ash blond-haired kid named Mylius Zeramuski, shifted uncomfortably at the thought of going up against the Titans. There were probably hundreds of soldiers going through the same thing.  
Fortunately, the cadet with slick, black hair, Nack Tierce, gripped his shoulder to give him some form of a confidence boost. "Easy there, Mylius. We've got your back."  
Before he could offer up a reply, one of their superiors from a few rooftops away gave the command. "Squad 34, you're up! Assist the vanguard!"  
Eren didn't need to be told twice. "Come on, guys. Let's give them hell!"  
With a battle cry, the six cadets charged towards the Titans.  
There was nothing like the feeling of using Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear. It was the closest any human could get to flying in this dark world. Downside was the gas tanks would be depleted after a while, but thanks to the headquarters in Trost, they'd be able to replenish on a consistent basis. Then, there were the blades, the bane to the Titans' existence. Sure, the weapons broke after one or two uses on a Titan, thanks to the thin designs, but as long as one of those gigantic cannibals were killed, it was a small price to pay.  
As they drew closer, plumes of smoke could be seen, and walking through them were the Titans themselves. Their heights varied from 3 to 15 meters, but there were always three consistencies: they always grinned like drunkards stumbling out of a bar, they always preyed on human flesh, and there were always so many of them. The District was slowly being overrun by the cannibalistic monsters.  
Mina’s cheerful demeanor diminished at the sight of the monsters. "There's… there's so many of them."  
"The vanguard's been wiped out," Thomas realized when there wasn't a single soldier trying to kill the Titans.  
Even Eren couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine. He knew things would be difficult for them, but this exceeded his imagination. His eyes widened in horror when a spotted a ten-meter Titan on a roof in the distance gazing at them. "Pull up! Abnormal!" he shouted, grabbing Armin to get them both to safety.  
The squad broke away just as the Titan leapt at them. It smashed into a small tower, though Squad 34 was out of its sight.  
"You guys okay!?" Mylius asked fearfully once they landed, panting from the near-death experience.  
"Still have my limbs," Nack responded as he looked at himself, half-expecting a body part to just fall off.  
Armin, however, did a quick head count and noticed there were only five of them. "Wait… where's Thomas?"  
Eren and Mina spoke not a single word. Their eyes were glued to the Titan that almost killed them.  
Sticking out of its mouth was Thomas himself. Blood poured not just from his mouth but that of the Titan's, too. He tried to speak, though only gargled sounds escaped his lips. Even from far away, the squad could see his terror. With a single slurp, Thomas disappeared into the Titan's gullet forever.  
"THOMAS!!" Mina screamed once she finally found her voice again.  
The Titan was simply walking away from them as if it had better things to do with its time. That action alone caused Eren's blood to boil. Titans were all the same. Killing for the sake of killing and just moving on with its day like nothing happened. Not this time. There would be consequences. "Get back here, you bastard!" Eren's feet were barely off the ground when his companions called his name, but he ignored them. Only the death of the giant cannibal would satisfy his bloodlust. He was so wrapped up in his desire for revenge that it blinded him to a 9 meter Titan that was ready to take a bite out of his leg.  
Only when a massive fist smashed into its grinning face did Eren dodge out of the way. The cadets quickly joined him, but now, their eyes were locked onto the most incredible thing they had ever seen.  
Standing at 16 meters tall, was the form of a female Titan. Toned muscles highlighted the curve of her hips, and though her chest lacked definition, there was no mistaking the feminine build. Black hair fell to her shoulders, and her face was mostly covered in skin, giving her an almost-human appearance, were it not for her ferocity. A feral growl was heard as she picked up the stunned 9 meter Titan, and she ripped her teeth into its nape, killing it with a single bite. She discarded the carcass into a nearby vacant house, ignoring the crumbling bricks as it landed. More Titans began converge upon this new Titan, causing her to emit a roar that temporarily deafened the cadets watching. She seemed to stalk towards the humans, but her eyes didn’t focus on them, instead landing on the trio of smaller Titans that growled as she made her move. She plucked up the 7 meter and 5 meter monsters and slammed their grinning faces into each other, causing them to fall limp in her hands. Her teeth made quick work of their napes, and she growled low when the third, another 5 meter, decided to try and gnaw on her leg while she was distracted with the first pair.  
Since the fall of Shiganshina, Eren had never forgotten the hideous faces of the Titans. The grotesque smiles that took up the majority of their countenance, and the complete lack of attention to their surroundings as they focused on a single goal: devouring humans. Very rarely in their time with the cadets, there would be rumors, stories of Abnormals that defied the nature of the brutal monsters. But never had there been anything in those whispers that matched what he and his squadmates now saw before their eyes.  
Mylius was the brave soul who finally spoke. "Guys… is this real? Is that real?" He couldn't help but shake from the sheer ferocity of this Titan as it swiftly eliminated the Titans.  
"I-I-I think so," Mina stammered, unable to tear her gaze from their savior.  
Eren reacted the way he always did. The Titan's nape was exposed and her back was to them. This was an opportunity he could never pass up. He fired a hook into her back and catapulted towards her with a screaming, "DIE!!"  
"Eren, no!" Armin shouted fruitlessly. Once his mind had been made up, almost nothing could stop him.  
The Titan acted in a way that none of the cadets could have expected. She turned her head when the hook hit her flesh, and she reached over her shoulder, plucking it free seconds before Eren could land on her. She held onto the line, letting his momentum send him swinging past her face before she gingerly let the line go over a nearby rooftop.  
"Eren!" Nack, Mylius, and Mina grappled to their friend as fast as they could.  
Armin, on the other hand, watched this Female Titan with vested interest. She not only defied the instincts of eating humans and attacked her own kind, but she had the intelligence to counter Eren's attack without hurting him. What was going on?  
"Damn you!" Eren roared. This time, he shot his hooks into a nearby house and zoomed upward, going for her eyes. He just never learned.  
The Titan again chose not to target the furious teen directly, but plucked the wires of his ODM gear free from the house and dangled him in front of her face. To the shock of all present, she opened her mouth and spoke, her voice a low rumble overhead. “I’m on your side. Please stop trying to kill me.”  
Nack mimicked his comrades' expressions of slack jaws and wide eyes. "She just… since when could Titans speak!?"  
Eren was the first to recover and his response was exactly the same: trying to kill her. He slashed away at her face with growls more suited for an animal, and she was just out of reach.  
The Female Titan smirked and shifted him further away from her face, leaving him no chance to land a strike on her. “Perhaps you didn’t hear me. I said, I’m on your side. So, please, stop trying to kill me.”  
"Don't mock me, you damned monster!" Eren raged, panting heavily as his slashes grew sloppier. His green eyes darted towards his dumbstruck comrades. "What are you waiting for? Kill her!"  
"Eren, stop!" Armin finally joined the group. "This isn't getting us anywhere."  
The Titan seemed pleased that the attacking had ceased, at least from the humans. “At least one of you has some sense. Excuse me a moment.” She deposited Eren next to Armin and plucked up the 5 meter Titan that had managed nothing more than a welt on her leg. She tore through its nape with her teeth and crushed the remainder of its corpse, tossing it aside like a broken toy.  
Nack finally found his voice and what came out was something his comrades didn't see coming. "I think I'm in love."  
Mina smacked him on the back of the head with annoyance. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
The Titan stopped moving when it heard the words of the cadet. A low sound rumbled, and it took the squad a few moments to realize that what they heard was laughter, or something akin to it. “Well, that was unexpected.”  
Nack's face turned red with embarrassment, half-expecting to be on the receiving end of a swat. He opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out.  
“Titan or not, we can’t fault him for admiring a woman’s figure, now can we?” The Titan smirked at the group. “It’s only fitting, isn’t it, given my size and stature?”  
Eren attempted to lunge at her only for Mylius and Armin to restrain him this time. "Are you serious!?" he cried out with unbridled fury. "She's a fucking Titan, and you're drooling over her, Nack? They eat our kind!"  
"But she saved our lives," Mina pointed out despite trepidation in her tone. "She isn't trying to eat us now."  
Armin tried to get on his friend's level. "Eren, this is unlike anything we've ever seen. If she wanted us dead, we would be. We can't attack without her gaining the upper hand. We don't have a choice but to listen."  
Eren glared at the blond, but for once, he didn't have a retort for him. For all intents and purposes, they were at the mercy of the Female Titan.  
“I don’t intend to kill you, any of you. My focus is on the monsters that would devour you,” she explained. Her eyes were constantly moving, ensuring they weren’t ambushed.  
"But why?" Mylius asked. His hands were still gripping the hilts just in case. "You're not human. Shouldn't you be, well… killing us?"  
Her eyes seemed to soften, and she paused for a moment before she replied. “You’re not wrong. I used to… I was part of the group that killed those sent into the Wall Maria region. But over time, I gained my intelligence, as well as a conscience. How could I devour those who had done nothing against me? Humanity has every right to survive. So, when the opportunity came, I switched sides. The mindless monsters are little match for me.”  
Eren let out a scoff. "How convenient. You think we're gonna trust your word?"  
Armin knew he had a point. There were far too many questions surrounding the Female Titan, this sentient beast. They couldn't relay to her their mission regarding the civilians. If they did and she was against them, they would have provided an easy path to a large concentration of humans. That being said, leaving her to her own machinations without supervision didn't sit well with him either. There was only one option. "If what you say is true… then will you help us on our mission to drive these Titans out of our home?"  
The Titan closed her purple and green eyes. There was only a second of hesitation before she spoke. “What is your name, human?”  
"It's, uh, Armin," he stuttered sheepishly. "Armin Arlert."  
“Well, Armin, I would be honored. I can’t undo what I’ve done in the past, but I can try to make amends here in the present. What’s our first mission?”  
"Right now, our comrades are scattered throughout the District," the blond explained. "They need all the help they can get." He knew word of the Female Titan would spread faster that way.  
“So, continue killing the mindless brutes. Do we have a direction where they seem to be gathered?” She asked. A growl behind her caught her off guard, and she whirled to see a 3 meter Titan nearly upon them. Enraged that she hadn’t heard it sooner, she lifted her left foot and stomped down hard, crushing it into a mass of broken bones and mangled flesh. She ground her heel in for good measure to guarantee its demise, then faced the cadets once more.  
They all had taken a few steps back (Eren was dragged back), nervous about the idea of being her next victim.  
The Female Titan’s eyes caught sight of the nauseated, fearful looks from the nearby humans, and she fought the urge to run her hand over her face. They had every right to be scared of her, especially given what they had just witnessed. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you scared. I let my anger take control of me. I’ll be more careful going forward.” Her face seemed to pale, if that was even possible for a Titan as a horrific thought occurred to her. She didn’t voice the thought, however, and she shook her head, her black hair swinging around her shoulders.  
He didn't know if the others saw it, but Armin did. Her face was fearful for just a moment, and he knew it was genuine. There was so much more to this Titan he wanted to know. Perhaps it was best to be in the proper situation. "Do you have a name?"  
She looked at him, and nodded slowly. “You can call me Elsie.”  
Interesting choice of words. Armin thought before continuing. "If you would permit me, um, Elsie, I can direct you to where you need to go. I'm not much of a fighter anyways."  
Eren jerked the blond back. "Have you lost it?" he whispered harshly in his ear. "She could eat you at a moment's notice."  
"I won't let that happen," Armin promised quietly. "And if it does, you can haunt me."  
The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes, though he did release him.  
Elsie, as she’d called herself, glanced down at the group. “Staying in one place for too long is dangerous. Which direction do you need to go? I’ll try to make a path clear for you.”  
Armin took a moment to glance at their surroundings. “West,” he stated decisively. “We need to head west. There’s a large concentration of Titans in that area.”  
“How many are in your group?” Elsie asked.  
Mina spoke up. “There are five of us. One… didn’t make it.”  
Elsie’s head went down in a sign of silent respect. “Would you permit me to keep you out of harm’s way as we move west?”  
"And what does that mean?" Eren demanded, crossing his arms. He still didn't trust her. Then again, none of them really did, but his distrust superseded everyone else's.  
"She'll crush every Titan that gets in our way," Nack explained in an excited tone. For him, the day was looking a lot brighter.  
“I can also provide you protection from their teeth,” Elsie added. “Provided you’re willing to trust me enough to ride on my shoulders.”  
Mylius shook his head. "Sorry, but I feel better if I'm not doing that."  
Mina was tempted to rebuke him for those words were it not for the fact that she was uncomfortable with the idea.  
"I'll do it," Armin volunteered. "Like I said, I'm the weakest of the group."  
“Make no mistake, what you lack in physical strength, you more than make up for in your determination, Armin.” Elsie assured him. She crouched and extended her palm to him, allowing him to make the next move toward her.  
"Don't do it, Armin," Eren warned.  
The blond shot him an apologetic look as he approached the massive hand. This was the crucial moment, the point that would truly decide the fate of this country. Every step towards her felt weighed down by his anxiety. He was even shaking, yet he kept moving. Then, he stepped on her hand with one foot and the other soon followed. Now, he was truly at her mercy.  
The Titan’s other hand came up slowly and gently cupped him so he didn’t risk falling, both hands moving in tandem to her right shoulder. She removed the protective barrier her hand created only when the other hand reached the toned flesh at the top of her shoulder. “I would suggest you hang onto my hair if you need to steady yourself.”  
With a gulp, Armin gripped Elsie's hair, which, admittedly, felt nice for a Titan. Perhaps the females of the Titans naturally had good hair.  
Eren decided now was the best time to deliver a threat to her. "If you do anything to him, you're dead. You understand, Titan?" He spat out that last word as if it was poison in his mouth.  
Elsie gazed down at him. If she wasn’t convinced that he was being dead serious, she might have otherwise chuckled at the venom coming from someone a fraction of her size. “How much more do you need to see to be convinced that I’m not trying to cause you or your comrades any harm?”  
"He lost his home to the Titans," Armin pointed out, gaining her attention. "We both did."  
“And for that, I am truly sorry,” she replied sincerely. “I can’t do anything to assist with that now, but perhaps…” she trailed off, seeming to lose herself briefly in thought. “Let’s focus on keeping as many other civilians in their homes as we can.”  
"The four of us will follow you, Elsie," Mina stated. "I hope you understand why."  
Elsie ducked her head in understanding. “To the west we shall go. Armin, I trust you can act as a second pair of eyes for me?”  
"O-Of course," he stammered. Now he really felt like he was on the spot. Served him right for putting himself in this position.  
"By the way, we haven't introduced ourselves," Mina pointed out. "I'm Mina Carolina. The moron ready to ask you out is Nack Tierce--"  
"Oh, give it a rest, Mina," the boy shot back with annoyance.  
"--this is Mylius Zeramuski, but we call him Miles for short, and that's Eren Yeager."  
Elsie’s eyes flew down to meet the green eyes of the angry teen scowling at her. She paused midstep, and seemed slightly shaken at hearing the last set of names. Armin could feel her breath change for an instant, and then go back to normal. “Glad to meet you. I hope I can offer some help today.”  
"Well, if you're finished chatting it up, how about we actually go kill the damn Titans?" Eren snarled, looking ready to dive into the fray again.  
"He's right," Mylius said with some reluctance. "We have to move if we're gonna save our friends."  
Elsie nodded and turned west, taking long strides toward the oncoming waves of Titans. Now wasn’t the time for idle chatter. She had a mission to complete!

\------------------------------------------

“Elsie,” as she had chosen to call herself, glanced up at the sky as raindrops began falling on her. In the space of the last several hours, it had gone from being slightly cloudy to completely overcast. She didn’t have much opinion on the rain when she was in this form, except that it tended to make her hair a damp, matted mess. Her concern was on the passenger riding on her shoulder however. “Are you still holding your balance okay, Armin?” she asked.  
"Yeah, don't worry," he assured, tugging her large strands of black hair for good measure. "It's thicker than rope… at least in the rain."  
Her attention shifted to an 8 meter Titan that growled menacingly as it approached. She gave a warning rumble right back, and she swung her leg, kicking it off its feet and allowing the cadets behind her to swoop in and land the finishing blow on the nape. “Well, I’m glad that you’re finding it to be helpful.”  
"...How is this possible?" the boy finally asked, gazing at her with such innocent curiosity. "How are you possible?"  
“I don’t pretend to know how it’s possible. All I can do is guess, and hope that there will be people like you who’ll trust me enough to allow me to help.” She gave a low chuckle and then added, “Preferably without trying to kill me.”  
"Surely you'd know something about yourself that makes you stand out from, well… the obvious." His face turned a little red when he said that. He was good, she would give him that. He didn't take what she said at face value. That being said, he was still an impressionable, shy boy.  
“You mean aside from being the only one that’s obviously female?” There was that slight mirth in her voice again. “There are many questions that I have as well. It’s only fitting for us to be curious about things we don’t understand, wouldn’t you agree?”  
Armin's face turned redder, but he still stammered out, "Well, how about we take turns asking each other questions?"  
“Oh? And what sorts of questions might you have for, well, someone such as me?” She definitely had a playful tone now, seeing his red face. It was amusing to see how flustered the shy cadet could be.  
"What is the world like beyond these Walls?"  
Elsie hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “I’ve only seen the area around Wall Maria myself. I don’t remember seeing anything outside that wall. But what I recall of those regions, it was beautiful. I loved the open fields, and the sense of peace… aside from the Titans.” Of all the questions he had, why did he choose to ask that one?  
"So, the Titans attacked you, too?" Damn it, he was too perceptive.  
“You’ve already seen that firsthand since I encountered your group. But I don’t believe I had a chance to ask you a question,” she shot back. “Given your blushing face, I feel the need to ask: have you been with a woman before?”  
It worked. Armin quickly became a sputtering mess to the point his voice went up an octave. "What!? Why would… you're a…. what!?"  
“Is that not an appropriate question to ask? From some of the memories I’ve gleaned, it’s common among adolescents and adults of both genders to seek comfort in the arms of the opposite gender.” Elsie’s eyes danced with laughter at his reaction. “In my case, well, it might be a little different.”  
"I want a new question!" he blurted out like a child that didn't want to sit next to the class bully. Game. Set. Match.  
“I shall take that as a firm ‘no’, then.” Elsie seemed satisfied, for the moment. “Why did you choose to become a soldier? I was surprised to see someone with your personality fighting on the front lines.”  
Armin calmed down a little bit, though he averted his gaze from hers. "It's, uh… it's kind of stupid."  
“Stupid is a Titan killing other Titans and expecting humans to trust her. Try again.” At times, she could give Abel a run for her money when it came to snark. A pang of guilt washed over her as she remembered the last time she’d seen Abel’s face. Her younger sister had been ready to kill her, and rightfully so for what she had done… Florian… She forced the thoughts of her siblings from her mind before she could start to weep.  
The blond didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't address it. He simply said, "I've spent my whole life wanting to know the world outside these Walls. Even if it kills me… I just want a taste of it. Just for a moment." He closed his eyes briefly as he imagined what that would be like.  
“Freedom from the Walls. That’s as good a reason as any I’ve heard so far,” Elsie replied thoughtfully. “I hope that someday you’ll have that opportunity, Armin. Humanity needs more people with hope.”  
"Hope," he repeated as if it was a foreign word. "I don't think--"  
"HOLY SHIT, DOES THAT TITAN HAVE TITS!?!"  
The Female Titan’s head turned to identify the person that was yelling about her form. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was a brunette cadet at the edge of an alleyway, giving her a wolf-whistle. Now I know how that other Shifter felt when she thought I was checking her out. Sorry, but you’re not my type.  
Next to her stood a bald-headed boy staring at said cadet with an open jaw. "Seriously, Ymir?"  
"Come on, Connie," she shot back. "You can learn to appreciate a good body before we kill it." She planted her feet to spring into action.  
Elsie rolled her eyes. “I would appreciate NOT dying today, thank you.” A growl from her left had her sliding to a stop, one hand flying up to steady Armin on her shoulder. A three meter Abnormal darted toward her feet, and she stomped on it as soon as it was within range. A howl went up from the injured beast before it was silenced by the quick work of the cadets once more.  
An impressed whistle left Ymir's mouth once the shock of a talking Titan passed. "Damn, she's good."  
"Armin, is that you?" Connie called out at last. "What the hell's going on?"  
"It's a long story," Armin replied as the rest of Squad 34 came to a stop on an adjacent roof. "At the moment, she's on our side."  
"How is that possible?"  
Elsie froze when she heard the last voice chime in. No. There was no way. It was impossible. Her eyes darted around, seeking the source of the light, feminine sound. Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention to a nearby rooftop. There was no mistaking the blonde hair, fair skin, and the bright blue eyes. The face was slightly changed, reflecting the five years since she had last laid eyes on the girl. It was the one who was supposedly dead. Her half-sister, Historia Reiss.

\--------------------------------

Krista Lenz glanced at the sky when the rain began falling harder. The day had gone far from how she had anticipated it being. Coming face to face with the monsters they had been trained to slay within the Walls was certainly terrifying. She could see the fear written on everyone’s faces, even those who fought to hide it. It was a common emotion for civilians and the military alike. A slight chuckle from beside her shifted her focus, and she gave a small smile at Ymir. Even amidst all the terror and the blur of the day, she was thankful to have the brunette by her side.  
Said brunette’s abrupt exclamation had Krista snapping out of her thoughts. A… Female Titan? Surely Ymir was hallucinating. The blonde’s eyes widened when she caught sight of her. It was true. This Titan had a womanly figure, and black hair that fell to her shoulders. Large purple and green eyes were scouring the area, and for a brief instant, Krista’s eyes met that of the beast. The blonde recoiled in shock. There was a definite sense of intelligence with this one, as well as the difference in figure. “How is this possible?” she stammered.  
"There's not a lot of time to explain," Armin answered as he grappled to their rooftop. "All we know is that she's here to help us and so far, she's been true to her word."  
"W-Word?" Connie stuttered, staggering back from the Titan. "It can talk!?"  
Armin nodded. "Yes. Her name is--."  
"Hey, quit staring at my Krista like that, you creep!" Ymir ordered, standing in front of the blonde in an attempt to protect her. "What's your problem?"  
The Female Titan’s gaze shifted to the brunette. “My apologies. I was simply admiring her lovely hair. I haven’t seen a shade that light in many years, and it caught me off guard.”  
Ymir stared at the Titan with narrowed eyes. "Yeah? Well, go admire someone else's."  
Armin quickly intervened before things could get out of hand. "Hold on. We're on the same side. Let's focus on doing our job."  
Krista could feel the start of a headache throbbing behind her eyes. She’d been fine until she’d seen the Female Titan. It had to be the stress of the whole situation. Her right hand rubbed her temples for a moment then she shook it off. Headache or not, they had a job to do. “What’s the plan, Armin? And why were you riding on her? Can we trust her?”  
The Female Titan answered before he had the chance to open his mouth. “I’ve proven to them that I don’t intend to cause them harm. I’ve offered my help to your companions in going west, and I want to do the same for you.”  
Connie raised his eyebrows. "West? What are you--?"  
"Come on, Connie," Eren interrupted quickly. "We've got orders to deal with the Titans in this sector, remember?"  
Suddenly, a large bell in the distance began to ring, catching everyone's attention.  
"They made it out," Mylius said with relief clear in his tone.  
The Female Titan’s head spun to glance at the cadet. “The civilians are clear from the area?” she asked.  
"From the District," Mina corrected while giving her an apologetic look. "We couldn't let you know about them until they were safe. I hope you understand, Elsie."  
After a quick check to his gas tanks, Eren decided on his next move. “I’m going to look for more survivors.”  
“I’ll come with you,” Mylius offered. “You might need some backup in case some Titans come after us.”  
“Those aren’t the Titans I’m concerned about,” he muttered before taking off, making sure he was getting away from the Female Titan as fast as he could.  
Mylius trailed right behind him while he hoped they wouldn’t lose any more comrades today.  
Ymir snorted once the two left. "’Elsie’? That's a stupid name."  
The Female Titan’s eyes landed back on the rude brunette. “And I suppose yours is better, human?”  
"Compared to a name that you would name a cat? Of course it's better."  
“Elsie was a beloved name since it’s the only thing I have of my family." There was now an irritable edge to her tone. "Whereas, we had two different Ymirs that I learned of. The first was apparently the Founder of your people, and the second, was what I heard someone call their bitch.”  
"Big talk from a cannibal," Ymir shot back. "Is that why you were giving Krista the bedroom eyes? You eat the pretty ones?"  
Connie groaned in annoyance. At this point, whether Elsie was a friend or enemy didn't matter compared to his parasite of a comrade. "Look, can we just offer Ymir up as a sacrifice and move on?"  
"You wanna say that again, Springer!?" the bristled brunette demanded, looking ready to cut his head off.  
“Judging by your reaction, I would say bitch is more than fitting for you. I’m fighting against my natural instincts, while you… you enjoy acting like a dog in heat, don’t you?” Elsie gave the sound that the cadets recognized as a chuckle.  
“Ymir, please. Don’t fight with her,” Krista said tiredly, rubbing her forehead again. The pounding was worsening from the argument, and it was starting to show from her less-than-cheerful demeanor.  
"Sorry, sweetie, but someone needs their tongue cut out." Ymir had the audacity to ready her blade.  
"Everyone, shut up!" Nack shouted. His patience with the whole mess finally snapped. "It's been a long day for all of us, we're exhausted, and there are Titans everywhere, but this conversation is doing nothing but wasting time. We've got to get to the rendezvous point on the other side of the Wall."  
Despite the desire to cut Elsie open, Ymir lowered her weapon and checked her gas supply. Her trademark smirk returned. "I can make it over the Wall easily. Come on, Krista. Let's get out of here."  
Krista checked her tank and let out a soft gasp. “I.. I think there’s a problem with my tank.” She gestured for Ymir to take a peek at it. “It’s half of what it was earlier… and is that gas on the roof there?”  
Connie cracked up. “Either that, or someone thought they could take a leak and have it not be noticed.”  
Not a single person laughed with him. Half the people there gave him an expression that defined pity.  
"Tasteless jokes aside," Mina went on, ignoring his look of outrage, "we're not doing so well on gas either."  
Armin squinted in the far distance to get a look at the Garrison Headquarters. Despite how far away he was, he could still see the figures of Titans clambering all over the building. Seemed like there were some people trapped inside along with the supplies they needed to make it over the Wall. “If we can reach Headquarters and take out the Titans there, we’ll be able to get to safety.”  
"Yeah, good luck with that suicide plan," Ymir said as she gripped Krista's shoulders. "We're getting out of this District. Hop on, Krista. I can carry you."  
Krista shook her head. “No. You’ll go through your gas too quickly with the added weight. You go on ahead. I’ll find another way.”  
"Hey, you're not that fat. I can handle you easily," she pointed out. As always, Ymir had trouble taking no for an answer.  
“She can ride on my shoulder with Armin,” Elsie finally spoke up again. “The weight of several humans is hardly different than one. I can assist with anyone who’s too low on fuel.”  
Krista glanced from Ymir to the Female Titan, and gulped softly. Neither option was particularly one that she wanted to go with, but between clinging on to Ymir as the reckless brunette raced on ODM gear with limited gas, or being beside Armin out of harm’s way on the shoulder of a massive Titan…  
"Sure, go take a ride on the humanitarian. I'm sure nothing can go wrong." If someone took a knife to Ymir, her very blood would be sarcastic.  
"I was on her shoulder," Armin reminded her. "I'm still alive."  
"Yeah, but she's not ogling you, now, is she?" Ymir forcefully turned her blonde around. "Seriously, let's go. We're wasting time."  
The blonde cupped her head in her hands. “Just... shut up. Both of you,” she snapped. “Ymir, I don’t think it’s such a good idea for me to go with you right now. My gas is nearly empty, and I’ve got a splitting headache. At this point, if it’s a matter of who’s going to keep me from getting killed, I trust Armin and being out of the reach of the monsters instead of ODM gear that could fail when we least expect it.”  
“I didn’t let anything happen to Armin, and I won’t for you either... Krista,” Elsie chimed in.  
The girl growled softly at the thought of trusting her to a Titan, but so far, she hadn't actually tried to eat them. As much as she hated to admit it, Krista was right. "Alright, you beautiful goddess. You win." Her head whipped towards Elsie. "But I'm going to watch you every step of the way! Got it?"  
Elsie nodded slowly. “It’s only fitting. Humans have every right to fear me. After all,” she paused, a hint of bitterness creeping into her tone, “I am a monster.”  
“Monster or not, we need your help,” Mina said.  
“Then my help you will have,” she replied. “You’ll take the position Armin was in, as long as that’s okay with you.” She held her hand even with the edge of the rooftop, allowing Krista the opportunity to get on.  
The blonde stepped on as she tried to ward away the increasing pounding in her head. For some reason, it seemed to get worse, but it was probably due to being so high up. She held onto Elsie’s hair and prayed silently that they would get to Headquarters safely.  
“This way!” Nack propelled himself off the roof towards their new destination alongside Mina. Connie, Armin, and Ymir waited for the Female Titan to start moving so they could keep an eye on her. After all, she was still a wild card in their eyes.  
Elsie turned and followed, glaring at the streets filled with mindless Titans. She had her work cut out for her, but it didn’t matter. The cadets were counting on her.

\---------------------

“Why the hell aren’t any of you moving!?”  
Thanks to the epic failure of his squad and the death of Thomas Wagner, Eren was in a bad mood. Amplifying that was the fact they had to be saved by a sentient, Female Titan that talked weird. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He was supposed to be killing the Titans and liberating this District from those monsters. Instead, he was stuck with a large group of comrades, both familiar and not, who were too traumatized to even move.  
“In case you haven’t noticed, dumbass, we’re not keen on throwing ourselves to the Titans,” the constant thorn in his side, Jean Kirstein, answered irritably. “Even if gas wasn’t an issue, we’d all be sitting ducks out there when they come to feast.”  
“Or maybe you’re all just a bunch of cowards who can’t handle it,” Eren shot back with a clenched fist.  
“Then why are you wasting your time with us, Eren?” a cold voice asked him.  
Even now, he couldn’t help but stiffen out of fear at the sight of the approaching blonde, Annie Leonhart.  
She was glaring at him, similar to those moments during combat training all three years ago. “Clearly, we are all beneath you, so why don’t you go fly to Headquarters to be the hero of this story? That’s what you want, isn’t it?”  
Eren swallowed a lump that built up in his throat. “Annie, you know we need all the help we can get.”  
“And you’re doing a wonderful job trying to get it. Look how inspired we all are by your greatness.” She gave a derisive snort before turning her back to him. “Get over yourself.”  
“Annie, wait. I…”  
“Eren!”  
The green-eyed teen turn just in time as he was nearly tackled by a black-haired soldier wearing a red scarf. He was being hugged so tight, he thought his spine would snap from the pressure.  
“Thank God you’re still alive,” his adopted sister, Mikasa Ackerman, whispered.  
“Mikasa, get off me,” Eren protested.  
She immediately released him, averting her gaze in embarrassment. “Sorry.”  
“Guys, listen!” Mylius yelled as he tried his attempt to rally the troops. “I know things look bad, but the day isn’t over. Right now, there’s a Female Titan out there killing her own kind to save us all.”  
That caused some murmurs to spread across the group. Many were doubtful of his claims, but some dared to hope that such an impossibility was actually happening as he said. They had all lost so many friends to the monsters, they were ready to just give up and wait for death. If there was a Titan on their side… that changed everything.  
“Mylius, what the hell are you talking about?” a tall, blonde teen, Reiner Braun, asked skeptically. “I think the sun got to you.”  
He shook his head rapidly. “No, it’s true. Eren and I saw her. We even talked to her.”  
“A talking, Female Titan. You’re out of your mind,” Jean stated with a laugh that signified his pity for the cadet.  
Mylius whirled around and tried to see if he could spot Elsie even from afar.  
Her long, black hair made her easy to pick out, as well as being taller than most of the other Titans. A twelve-meter tried to grab her, but she shoved it into the nearest house, bringing the debris down on the creature.  
“Guys, you saw that, right!?” Mylius exclaimed, excited.  
The tallest cadet there, Bertholdt Hoover, recoiled in shock. “I… I don’t believe it. There’s actually…?”  
Eren decided to step in. “It’s been a long day for all of us, but that Titan is clearing the way for us. Some of our friends are fighting alongside her as we speak. Are we really just going to pretend this isn’t happening, that all hope is lost? I’m not going to give up until I draw my last breath. Now, let’s go!” He leapt off the roof, zooming towards the action.  
Jean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Once a suicidal bastard, always a suicidal bastard.” He raised one of his blades in the air. “Well, don’t just stand there. We don’t abandon our fellow cadets to their deaths. Get off your asses and let’s go kill the sons of bitches!”  
Feeling inspired by the encouraging words, the cadets let out a battle cry as they charged into the fray. The odds of them reaching Headquarters without any problems was slim at best, but with a Titan on their side… maybe the day wasn’t lost after all.

\-------------------

Elsie let out an angry huff as she kicked another 4 meter away from her large foot. She was healing quickly, nearly fast enough to keep up with the horde that was hellbent on tearing her to shreds. She had a slight disadvantage, as she’d lost access to her right hand. After a particularly rough three-on-one battle, she’d moved to keeping her hand on her shoulder to keep Krista from falling off. The blonde had seen her bloodily decapitate a 7 meter, and had fainted, nearly toppling off the Female Titan’s shoulder. It didn’t matter how many Titans she killed or knocked aside for the cadets to finish off. There were always more. This made her training look like child’s play. All of her muscles ached from the exertion, and she silently hoped that the healing abilities wouldn’t become overwhelmed by her injuries. She couldn’t afford major injury at this stage. They were nearing the Headquarters, and who knew how many Titans they would need to kill before the area was safe for her young companions.  
Up ahead, there were at least ten Titans that were literally crawling all over the castle-like building they were trying to reach. Upon spotting her their grins seemed to widen and immediately began to charge. With the sheer amount of these things, she was about to be overwhelmed in an instant. The only thing she could think about was keeping Krista safe no matter what. If she had to die to protect her, so be it.  
“Hey, jackasses, over here!” Nack yelled as he slashed across the face of one of the fifteen-metered beasts. With complete disregard for his own safety, he fled east of the building.  
Three Titans, including the one he injured, dashed after him with wide open maws.  
“Nack!” Mina cried while she changed course, going after the trio of Titans.  
A wide-eyed Connie followed, hesitating until he saw one of them swing at Mina, knocking her off balance. Nobody else was going to die today. Not if he had anything to say about it! He sliced open the nape of the Titans mere seconds before its jaws reached her. Mina tumbled to the side, but managed to roll to her feet.  
“Thanks, Connie,” she panted. “I owe you one.”  
“Don’t mention it. Just try not to die, okay?” he requested. His first Titan kill saved a girl. Maybe this day wasn’t so bad after all.  
Ymir gritted her teeth when she saw the vast amount of Titans. At this rate, they were all going to die unless they got inside. There was only one thing to do. She fired a hook into the building and as she grappled closer, she curved just enough to the left to reach Elsie. Before the Titan could even ask what she was up to, she sliced off her fingers with one hand, and grabbed Krista with the other. With her precious treasure safe in her hands again, Ymir catapulted off and crashed through the window of Headquarters.  
Elsie roared at the painful loss of her fingers. “You fucking bitch!” she screamed. “I had her protected, and I had a plan to keep her that way!” She took advantage of her near-blinding rage, and attacked the Titans clinging to the building. She barely spared them a glance, ripping them to shreds with her good hand and her teeth. Steam poured from her injured hand, slowly regenerating the lost digits. While she didn’t say anything more, internally she seethed. How dare that… she didn’t have an insult strong enough for the anger she felt toward the brunette. She had done just fine without the bitch’s help! And to make it even tougher for her to fight?! What gave that girl the right to think she could just pull a shit move like that and get away without consequences? There would be hell to pay, if she ever got the chance.  
Unfortunately, her rage limited her peripheral vision to the point that a nine meter had climbed to the top of Headquarters without her realizing. It jumped and tackled her hard into the ground, creating a huge dent in the street. Without hesitating, it bit down on her neck, trying to get the human that nestled inside the nape. She tried to pry off the Titan, but its grip was ironclad.  
A cadet flew by the nape and, with a war cry, slashed open the nape in an instant. The nine meter collapsed lifelessly on Elsie’s body, giving her the chance to shove it off.  
“You’re welcome!” Reiner shouted with a smirk.  
“You have my thanks… cadet,” she replied gratefully. “That was almost too close.”  
If Elsie had looked the other way, she would’ve noticed a small blonde with cold eyes escaping into the confines of Headquarters rapidly.  
Her attention, however, was on the swarm of cadets that caught up with her at last. Some of them were quickly eaten by the Titans on the road, but the majority led by Jean, managed to make it to their destination.  
“Hey, Titan!” Jean shouted as he ran across the rooftop. His tanks were just about empty. “Hold out as long as you can!”  
“You do realize you’re giving orders to a Titan, right?” a familiar boy with freckles next to him pointed out.  
Elsie’s attention drifted momentarily to the freckle-faced kid. “As opposed to giving orders to what exactly?”  
Marco Bodt stumbled in his running. "Oh, my God, it can talk!"  
"We don't have time to dawdle." Jean used the last of the gas to cover the distance between him and Headquarters.  
Marco and many of the other cadets managed to make it. The ones who didn't had pieces of their bodies either sticking out of the Titans' mouths or decorating the ground. In any case, the blood-stained beasts were all fixated on the Female Titan. Not a single human was left to distract them.  
Elsie did a quick head count. Seven of the mindless monsters were coming at her at once. This was going to be one hell of a fight. She clenched her right fist, grinning when she felt the final healing of the severed fingers. No holding back. This was kill, or be eaten.  
Unleashing a massive roar, she charged at the horde. Her mind raced through options. First was to use their numbers against them. The closest one to her was a 5 meter. Ducking, she grabbed it by the legs, and swung it like an axe into the group, using its momentum to knock several of them off their feet and into a pile, buying herself a precious few seconds as they fought to get back up. A swift kick sent another pair of 6 meters back into the rubble of a collapsed building.  
This left her with the struggling 5 meter in her hands, and a fat 10 meter that was ambling toward her. She wrenched the body of the 5 meter back towards her, and swiftly snapped through its nape with her teeth, shoving the lifeless corpse aside. The 10 meter gave a malicious grin, unhinging its jaw when it got closer to her. Elsie roared again, and grabbed it by the arm, snapping the limb with a satisfying crack. Her foot knocked the beast off balance, and she stooped over it to rip its nape.  
Pain coursed through her legs and she gave a feral scream. She’d left her back open to attack from the pair she’d sent into the building, and they’d clamped down on the back of her calf and her thigh, shredding the flesh, and sending her to her knees. Her fist swung backwards, knocking the jaw of the one on her knee free. Steam poured from the wound, and she struggled to her feet, turning her torso toward the other grinning face still feasting on her body. She growled menacingly, grabbing a sharp corner of broken roof and driving it through the Titan’s skull. The blow didn’t kill the beast, but it dislodged it from her leg, giving her the chance to yank it free, and slice through the nape with her fingers.  
She whirled when she heard an answering snarl behind her. Three left. The original three she’d barrelled over with the 5 meter. The one on the left, an Abnormal, leapt at her, knocking her backwards into the edge of the Headquarters building. She could feel the building shake from her weight striking it, but she couldn’t focus on it, more concerned with fighting off the 7 meter that was clawing at her chest and trying to tear her neck off. Blood filled her throat, and she choked, throttling the Titan and struggling before finally wrenching it free and stomping the Titan into the ground under her heel. She poured as much of her healing abilities as she could into her neck, fighting for breath. No time for rest. The one underfoot wasn’t dead yet, and she had two more lumbering towards her. She dug her heel into the Abnormal 7 meter, grabbing the improvised stake she’d made from the building piece, and throwing it into the 9 meter Titan on her right. Her aim was true, and the monster was struck fully through the stomach, slowing it down considerably. She glanced left. She’d have about 10 seconds before the 11 meter Titan reached her. She yanked the bleeding, steaming Titan she’d been mutilating up and ripped out its nape with her teeth while facing the taller beast. She stared it down, allowing its spilled blood to run down her face as she crunched through the spine of the Titan, spitting the broken pieces of bone aside.  
The 11 meter wasn’t intimidated by her actions, if anything grinning wider at the Female Titan. She tossed the last of the corpse aside, slowly circling the Titan. She lunged first, kicking at its legs. The monster stumbled but didn’t fall, knocking her off balance as it clutched at her leg, bending it backward and snapping it at the hip. Elsie let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain, collapsing heavily to the ground. The Titan bent its grinning face toward her head, the jaw opening wider and wider. Her hands grasped it around the throat, and twisted it hard, snapping the head and neck around to face backwards. The heavy form collapsed onto her with a strangled roar. Steam rose from the mindless brute as it worked to heal the broken vertebrae. The monster still managed to close its jaws around her uninjured leg as it fell, severing it completely from the knee down. Her pained screams ceased only when she struggled to shift its weight then sank her teeth into its nape, giving her focus to violently destroy the monster that had caused her such anguish.  
Weakly, she shoved the corpse off of her, her huge purple-green eyes scanning all around her. Although she’d been screaming loudly, the immediate threats to her and the cadets she’d been covering for had been dealt with, at least for the time being. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to pant, her limbs shaking from the pain of healing and the exertion of the nonstop fighting. Steam rose from her wounds as she slowly healed, and she felt blood running down her face from the Titans she’d brutally killed with her teeth.  
The Female Titan's ears still worked, for they picked up the sound of ODM gear. She turned her head just enough to see the cadets fleeing Headquarters towards the Wall. It seemed like they were able to get their supplies without too much trouble.  
"Elsie!" Armin shouted, diverting his path to her position. Eren and Mikasa were trailing behind him, though it was more out of concern for his safety than hers.  
“Did you get enough supplies to make it safely over the Wall?” she asked, grimacing as she shifted the broken hip. It was mostly healed. She couldn’t say the same about her severed left leg.  
"Yes, don't worry about that." He landed in front of her face. His worry was as apparent as the nose on his face.  
Mikasa grabbed his arm and pulled him a bit, keeping a blade ready just in case. "Armin, keep your distance."  
The Female Titan sighed tiredly. “I’ve said it before, but I suppose I’ll repeat myself. I’m not going to hurt or devour humans. I just provided you with the time needed to gain more supplies. Have I proved my worth yet?”  
"Mikasa… she saved Eren's life," Armin added quietly.  
Her eyes widened at the statement before they darted to the quiet, fuming teen. "Is that true?"  
Eren was very hesitant, but he forced himself to nod. "Yeah, she did." He felt like he needed to rinse his mouth out after saying that.  
It was Mikasa's turn to sigh as she finally lowered her weapon. "...Thank you," she said with humility.  
Elsie eyed her for a moment before finally giving a single nod. “If I’ve helped prevent some of the deaths of soldiers today, I can say that I’ve fulfilled my duty.”  
"We need to go." Eren grappled away quickly just as before. He was too conflicted about this whole situation.  
"You go on ahead," Armin told her. "I'll catch up."  
Mikasa paused, but she decided to trust her childhood friend as she followed Eren.  
Armin gave Elsie a look over, seeing that the stump on her leg was only healed to the halfway point. What he was about to say was dangerous, but there was too much evidence supporting his theory. "Elsie… you were a human, weren't you?"  
She froze. “Why do you ask, Armin?” she slowly asked.  
"For starters, you aren't denying my claim," he explained, feeling a bit braver. "A Titan's instincts are to eat humans, yet you haven't given a single thought to doing so. You managed to take down Eren on ODM gear easily. Only someone who knows how ODM gear functions could be able to pull that off so quickly. Those were suspicious enough, but you gave yourself away by your interactions with Ymir."  
Elsie eyed him. “Intriguing theory, but how would me dealing with that... “ she took a deep breath to compose herself. “How would my interactions with Ymir supposedly give it away?”  
"Your curse words."  
She recoiled. “My… curse words?”  
"You knew exactly what those words meant and how to use them. When Ymir took Krista from you, it was undeniably instinctual. If you were a sentient Titan, you would not have had the exposure to those words, not to mention knowing their meaning."  
“Well, shit,” she whispered. What else could she say? A blond cadet had figured it out… all because of her reaction to a bitch. Her eyes focused in on her leg. It was nearly healed now. “So, what happens now? You have to report this to your superiors, don’t you, Armin?”  
Armin pursed his lips in thought. If he told his commanding officers the truth, a panic would ensue among the ranks. People turning into Titans were unthinkable. On the other hand, by keeping this a secret, he would be committing treason.  
Elsie spoke up after seeing him deep in thought. “I wouldn’t ask you to withhold this from them. In fact, I plan on speaking with your commanding officers, if they will let me. I want to aid in this fight. I have a responsibility to do so.”  
"Who are you really?" he finally asked.  
"Hey, Armin! Quit flirting with the Titan!" Reiner had gotten impatient waiting for his fellow, yet smaller, blond.  
Face turning red, he looked up at the roof and yelled, "Sorry!" With his time run out, Armin zoomed towards the Wall with Reiner in tow.  
Elsie blew out the breath that she’d unconsciously been holding. That particular secret would stay safe, for now. She pushed herself to her feet, testing the strength in her legs. They still ached but she was able to stay upright. Her gaze turned to the district as she approached the Wall. Countless piles of rubble, and skeletal remains of Titans filled the streets and remainders of buildings. She sighed softly when she recognized the severed head of Nack discarded in a bloody mess next to a Titan skeleton. So many had fallen. She had saved those she could but it wasn’t enough. She had to hope that she’d be allowed to continue to help in this fight. How would she even begin the conversation? She was still in Titan form, under alias… could she really start off saying, “Hi, I’m Elsie. I’m a Titan, but I don’t kill humans. Let me fight with you!” She gave an internal snort. Yeah, that would go over really well with Commander Erwin. She could only imagine what the look on Captain Levi’s face would be when--  
"FIRE!!"  
Whatever plans she had were cut short by a cannonball striking her head with an impressive explosion.


	2. Through Blood Lies Hope

Whenever someone had a nasty headache, they always referred to feeling like their heads were about to explode. In "Elsie's" case, that expression had nothing compared to the hole where a chunk of her head used to be. The initial numbness wasn't so bad, but when steam poured from the gaping wound, she was on fire. Her right eye and ear were blown off by the cannonball as well as a piece of her skull running down to her jaw, leaving her half-deaf and completely blind thanks to the steam clouding her vision. Thankfully, the rest of her body was still intact, though it would take a minute to move.  
"...missed the n… cannon quick!"  
"It… time to--"  
"Do as I…!"  
She opened her mouth, spitting the remains of several teeth to the side before she tried to speak. Nothing intelligible came out, and she growled in the back of her throat. That shit hurt! She was going to have a lot to say about the cannon to the face… once she was healed enough to regain her senses. While she poured her energy into regenerating her injured face, she concentrated on listening to what she could with her intact ear.  
"Captain, you need to hear us out!" Armin. Seemed like he didn't stray too far.  
"Cadet, you will fall out with the rest of your squad, or I will charge you with treason!" his commanding officer roared. The shakiness in his baritone voice indicated just how little of the situation he had under control.  
"She rescued us!" the blond protested. "That has to count for something."  
"She also got our asses to Headquarters so we could resupply," Reiner added.  
A stern woman's voice cut in. "And yet this could all be a distraction for when the Armored Titan returns. You have your orders. Leave!"  
"But hasn't she earned the benefit of the doubt?" Sounded like Mina was there too. How many supporters did she have?  
"Soldiers, take aim!" Even from below the Wall, Elsie could pick out the sounds of rifles. "I will execute all of you on the spot in five seconds for your insubordination!"  
Her throat was burning up from the blood and steam, but damn it, she wasn't gonna let these children die for sticking up for her. "Leave… them… ALONE!!" Elsie's voice seemed to shake the Wall itself. Now, she had their attention.  
For a moment, all sound in the area seemed to cease. Fear was definitely the driving force of that. It allowed her vision to clear somewhat. Even on her back, she could still pick out distinct figures on top of the Wall.   
In the center was a tall, lanky man. Judging from the voice she heard earlier, it came from him. The way he shook and the way he spoke made it clear his own terror guided his actions.   
In contrast, the woman to his right was a different story. Her platinum-blonde hair reflected the sun shining down. There was some metal on her face, so Elsie guessed they were glasses. Her own stance signified the no-nonsense reputation many within the military represented. It was a shame her position was bent towards the Female Titan's destruction.  
Elsie could count at least three cadets up there, and all three were raising their hands at the guns pointed at them. If she didn't do something fast, they would all be executed. Part of her wanted to shed her skin to show her true colors, but it wasn't worth the panic the revelation would cause.  
The commanding officer, Captain Voormin, found his voice, which seemed to rise in octaves. "Target the nape! Don't you dare miss!"   
She felt her anger begin to rise toward this commander who seemed to disregard all but his own cowardice. “The cadets tell the truth. Don’t you dare fire on me again! I’m not your enemy!”  
"A Titan's only goal is devour every human in existence," he shot back. "Even if you were telling the truth, there's no way we can know for certain. You will die for the sake of humanity."  
“Dying for the sake of humanity? I haven’t devoured a single human within this Wall! I’ve killed countless Titans to save the skins of the young humans you wish to execute!” she argued, her voice strengthening as the healing completed. She pushed herself to her feet and stood tall, addressing the commander directly. “If you wish to test me, go ahead. I won’t shy away from your puny suggestions to see if I’m worthy of your faith. But don’t presume to kill me. My life is not yours to take, human,” she spat at him.  
Those words pushed him over the edge as he raised his hand. "Aim!"  
"Captain, no!" With complete disregard for her safety, Mina rushed towards the cannon.  
"Mina!" Armin and Reiner reached out to stop her.  
A gunshot went off, and there was a hole in Mina's chest. Blood gushed out from the fatal wound as she slumped lifelessly to the ground. The soldier who shot her nearly dropped his weapon in horror. It was so easy to pull the trigger.  
"NO!!" Reiner tried to lunge at the Garrison bastards, but two of them restrained him from behind. He struggled fruitlessly against their grip, desperate to avenge the senseless death of his friend.   
Elsie let out a gasp at the horrific sight. Horror turned to rage, and her gaze went back to the despicable man who was ultimately responsible for the girl’s death.   
"Mina Carolina, you have disgraced your uniform and disregarded the oath you swore," the captain said despite knowing she would never hear him.   
“You bear her blood on your hands,” Elsie seethed, clenching her fist. “She fought valiantly today, only to die at the hands of a coward. She will not be forgotten.” Her last words were directed to Armin and Reiner as she locked eyes with the former.  
Armin sunk to his knees and stared at Mina's darkened eyes. "She was only…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as tears ran down from his eyes.  
"Silence!" Voormin demanded. "You think with a few fancy words, you can turn humans against each other? I will not have it!"  
"You kill her and you kill all of humanity!" Armin found his voice as he forced himself to his feet, forgetting to dry his face. He ignored the rifles pointing at him. If he was to die as well, he would die knowing he did everything in his power to save his people. "She has the power to defeat the Titans and seal the hole in Trost. We've seen her power. She has fought for humanity in a way that every soldier should strive for! If we all have to die, THEN LET'S DIE TRYING TO SAVE EVERY HUMAN THAT'S LEFT!!!" He slammed his fist against his heart in the best salute he could possibly manage.  
The soldiers were dumbstruck by the words of this cadet. He wasn't only defying Voormin, but advocating for a Titan. The whole situation was unthinkable.  
The platinum-haired woman, Rico Brzenska, had a solution. She pulled out her personal pistol and smacked Armin across the face with it, knocking him down. "Arrest these two for insubordination," she commanded with a glare. "We're done with this."  
The Garrison soldiers locked the cadets' arms behind their backs and prepared to take them away. Their frenzy, in Reiner's case, and protests went unheeded.  
“On whose authority do you arrest them? They speak only the truth!” Elsie’s anger burned stronger. “If you only wish to kill me, then fire again. But leave these children out of it!”  
Voormin ignored her and raised his hand to give the order. He would not be lectured by a monster, least of all trade words with one. As Rico said, it was time to end this.  
An iron grip fastened around his wrist. "Now, now, Captain, that's not the way a gentleman treats a lady."  
Voormin's eyes bulged out at the sight of his superior. "C-Commander Pixis!"  
Elsie masked her look of surprise by raising an eyebrow. “A lady? That’s a first for today. Most have called me a monster, or Titan,” she said mirthlessly. “Aren’t you going to try and kill me as well? I’m a Titan, therefore your enemy.”  
"And ruin a beautiful creature such as yourself? I think not." His eyes drifted down to Mina's corpse and he frowned. "I think enough blood has been spilled for the moment." He gestured to the other soldiers. "See to it that she is properly tended to. As for you, Captain Voormin, I will be taking over command."  
"B-But, sir--!"  
"I can't wait to catch up with you as well." Pixis's eyes gazed down at the Female Titan once the body was carried off. "Now, then... you and I have a lot to discuss."  
“I suppose I should begin by thanking you for not firing another cannonball at my face. It’s not an experience I wish to repeat,” Elsie gave a self-deprecating chuckle.  
"You're quite welcome, my dear."  
Rico wanted to gag at this display, but she didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble.  
"I believe we should talk somewhere that's less out in the open. Granted, letting you inside the gate would cause a panic." Pixis turned to the soldiers with him, including the ones restraining Armin and Reiner. His attention was focused on the smaller blond. "You mentioned she could seal the hole? Was that a bluff or the truth?"  
"Uh, it's more of an insane plan that just came to me," Armin confessed. He was a bit dazed from the pistol-whip, but he could manage.  
Pixis clapped him on the shoulder. "I'd love to hear it. Come with me, Cadet. You as well, Rico. We all have a date with the Female Titan."  
Elsie rolled her eyes at his words. He certainly was an interesting fellow. A hint of trepidation snuck up on her when she remembered how perceptive the man had been when she met him prior to her coronation. If that was the case, there was a chance that like Armin, he too would recognize her as being human, if not figure out her true identity. “Do you have a place in mind? It’s not easy for me to hide my size,” she reminded him.  
He pointed to an area on her left. "Those houses over there should make for a good spot. Shall we?"  
"Um, sir?" Armin gestured to Reiner, who was glaring daggers at the commander.  
"Oh, of course. Escort him back to his friends." Pixis placed a hand on Reiner's shoulder as his face turned grave. "I know you are furious, son, but we need every able-bodied soldier we can get. For what it's worth, I'm deeply sorry for your loss."  
"Tell that to her family," he growled unapologetically. "Tell them how she was gunned down for trying to save humanity."  
"They will get the truth. You have my word.  
“I certainly won’t envy the task of breaking that news to them,” The Female Titan said, shaking her head. “It was over here?” she said, turning and making her way over. The commander had a good eye, as the cluster of houses offered enough space to protect them from the eyes of the mindless Titans, while also allowing her a much-needed place to sit and rest. She eased herself to a cross-legged position in the clearing and let out a soft sigh.  
It took only a moment for Pixis, Rico and Armin to join her via standing on a roof in front of her head. Armin nearly stumbled from the wound he sported on his head, but he regained his balance.  
Pixis offered him a flask he drew from his pocket. "Here. This should help."  
The cadet almost took it, but one whiff of the bottle made him gag. "Um, no thanks."  
The commander shrugged. "Suit yourself." He popped open the bottle and downed some of the booze.  
“Did I hear you correctly, Armin? You said I could seal the hole in Trost?” Elsie spoke then, her large purple and green eyes focusing on the blond. “How exactly do you propose that I do that?”  
He looked less confident than he did before, but he still had to try. "You see, Trost has a boulder in the middle of the District. It's almost like an attraction here. I was thinking that, maybe, if you were able to lift the boulder, you could use it to block the hole."  
“A boulder as an attraction? Humans certainly have some unusual customs,” Elsie commented. “Is it large enough to seal the hole?”  
"Possibly." Pixis placed two fingers on his chin in thought. "It's truly a plan for the insane and desperate. Well, a fellow commander of mine could do worse. We'll need to iron out some details before we undertake an operation, but there's just one question." His tone lost all mirth at the drop of a hat. "Can you pull it off?"  
Internally, she wavered. Was this a test? It had to be, to see if her resolve would waver when the stakes were raised, and she was the only one capable of accomplishing the task. If that was the case, then there could be only one response. She had sworn an oath to serve her people, and now was her opportunity to show that it was more than mere words. She swallowed hard but nodded. “I shall do my best. You have my word.”  
A grin stretched across Pixis's face. "Very well. Should things go completely south, if you don't mind, I would like to be eaten by you."  
Rico facepalmed hard. I thought Anka was kidding!  
Elsie’s eyes widened then she gave a short laugh. “I shall not be eating any humans, but I do appreciate the compliment, if it is indeed one.”  
"Although, I do have one more question: is there a backup ruler in case you die, Your Majesty?” His grin never left his face and there was a twinkle in his eyes.  
The Female Titan’s mouth dropped open. There it was. She recovered quickly, unwilling to glance at the flabbergasted faces of the young cadet and team leader. “We have an acting regent, and there are measures in place should anything cause my untimely death,” she said in a defeated tone. “I suppose it was rather simple for you to figure out, wasn’t it?”  
"Well, I will give you credit for the attempt. After all, you only had cadets to work with, but don't take it too hard. I never forget a pretty face."  
"With all due respect, Commander Pixis, what the hell!?" Not even Rico could stay calm under this news. "You can't be… this…"  
"Rico, Armin, you are in the presence of Queen Frieda Reiss," Pixis introduced. "Try not to panic."  
Like before, Armin tried to say things that functioned as words, but his brain hadn't caught up with his mouth. Bewilderment was a complete understatement for what he was feeling.   
“You mean not panic more than they already did seeing a speaking, Female Titan?” Frieda chuckled. “I swear, if you begin using formalities with me, Armin, we will have words.”  
Rico didn't know what to do: bow, try to kill her, or go find a hungry Titan to put herself out of her misery. She settled for a statement. "Commander, if word gets out that the Queen is…"  
"Having a very late growth spurt?" Pixis asked wryly. "That will turn some heads."  
"This isn't a joke, sir!" The team leader finally put her foot down to all this. "The rest of humanity will riot when they hear their ruler is a Titan."  
“Which is why I chose a false name. And we’ll cross the bridge of how humanity will react when it comes. At this point, I would prefer to keep my identity quiet, and aid in this fight in whatever ways that I can,” Frieda stated firmly. “The cadets know me as ‘Elsie’ and that’s how I plan to remain, until such a time when I must come clean about my true identity for the safety of all those around me.”  
"With, um, all due respect, your, uh, Your Highness," Armin finally mumbled.  
“Armin, what did I tell you about the formalities?” she gently scolded. “I’m still the same person.”  
Debatable. He thought, but a clear of his throat helped him get on track. "Your cover story isn't going to fly. If I could figure out part of the truth, others will, too."  
"You bring up a good point, Cadet," Pixis admitted. "What the Queen lacks in the art of deception, we can make up for that."  
Rico's eyes widened in horror. "Sir, she's right there!" she hissed.  
“I’ll keep my mouth shut unless necessary.” Frieda’s tone had a definite bite to it that had been missing before. “We should make haste to take care of sealing this hole, however. The longer we delay, the more Titans pour into the Walls. I don’t want more innocent people to die because we dawdled.”  
"I'll need to rally the soldiers first. Like I said to the other cadet, we need all the help we can get." Pixis sighed for the first time. "It will not be easy now that their comrade was shot. In the meantime, Your Majesty, stay hidden from the Titans until we are ready. This may take some time."  
Frieda nodded. “A brief rest period away from battling Titans would be deeply appreciated. Let me know when you are prepared for me.” She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands. A weariness had settled on her shoulders since Pixis had verbally outed her. Yes, she was the Queen, Titan or human. She’d done her best to conceal her identity, all things considered. Her mind hadn’t been on that as the first priority though, and it had showed. Her focus had been singular: kill Titans and save her people. She was so drained. From the fight with her siblings, to seeing Historia, to killing countless Titans to save the cadets and her own skin, it had been a very lengthy day. And it wasn’t over yet. The Goddess only knew what she would still need to complete before she could finally disembark from the Titan form and fully rest. 

\-----------------------------

Restlessness didn't even come close to how the soldiers from the 104th and the Garrison felt. Shuffling feet and hissed words carried throughout all present. Despite the gag order, rumors were circulating through the ranks about a mysterious Female Titan that had come to save them all. Some disbelieved the very notion, others took it as a miracle, and the rest couldn't bring themselves to trust a Titan. Tensions were rising fast due to this, but after Mina's unnecessary execution, things were nearly boiling over.  
"We're all going to die!" a cadet wailed as he tried to make a run for it. Like the others, he bore witness to the horrors of the Titans. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Marco acted fast and tackled him to the ground, locking his arm behind his back. "Daz, don't do this! They'll shoot you if you try to flee."  
"I don't care anymore!" Daz shouted, tears falling down his face. "We're not soldiers; we're goddamned fodder. If I'm gonna die, it won't be from getting grinded to bits!"  
"Assholes! Tell me what you did to Armin!"  
Even among the growing discontent, Eren's voice was heard. He was cuffed to a support beam with Mikasa shackled across from him. The two didn't take kindly to Armin staying behind, and when they tried to save him, they were imprisoned on the spot.  
A soldier with a broken nose courtesy of Eren glared at him. "For the last time, we don't know. We all have our orders. Be thankful we didn't execute you for treason."  
Mikasa scoffed. "That wasn't an execution. That was murder and you know it."  
"Keep deluding yourself, brat. You're lucky we didn't just toss her body to the Titans and let them clean up."  
The Asian didn't know Mina that well, but she knew the girl didn't deserve that kind of treatment. So, she lifted a foot and kicked the soldier right in the shin. He went down hard.  
"Mikasa!" Eren was mortified not because of what she had done, but what the Garrison would be permitted to do in response.  
Grunting in pain, the soldier managed to stand back up, albeit with a limp. "You fucking bitch!" he snarled, pulling out his pistol.  
Two cadets made a beeline for him, tackling him to the ground. The gun went off, though no one was hit thankfully, the bullet flying harmlessly to the empty streets below. However, it was the spark that set a riot into motion. The cadets turned on the Garrison as they attempted to make a run for it. Hissed words became angry, self-righteous shouts. Companions turned potential enemies in mere seconds. Differences in opinion shifted to all-out brawls between soldiers. Containing the situation was an impossibility. Fear had overtaken them completely.  
Then, a high-pitched ring filled the air, loud enough that it forced all soldiers to cover their ears. The source of the noise came from on top of the Wall courtesy of Commander Pixis, who was holding a smoking, flare gun.   
"ATTENTION!!" he bellowed, making sure the brief silence was not overtaken once again.  
Slowly but surely, the riot began to quell as all eyes became fixated on the functioning drunk of a superior.  
Pixis needed to make his words count, so he settled for something simple first. "All assaults and desertions are hereby pardoned! Let those who wish to leave go, for this operation will be one of great risk, but be warned: condemning your families to the scourge of the Titans would not be a price I'm willing to pay. Can you say differently?"   
That certainly got their attention. None of the soldiers were making moves to retreat yet, but only time would tell.  
"Many of you have questions, and today, they will finally be answered! For the past five years, the government has worked tirelessly on a top secret project that could finally bring forth a victory against the Titans. After many failures, they have finally managed to turn one of our own into a Titan so different, she can be recognizable. Because of her, we now have a chance to do something that's been unprecedented: win. When has that word ever been used in our favor regards to the Titans. Never! Not when Wall Maria was taken, and not when 250,000 souls were claimed to keep the rest of us living." He nodded as if there was disbelief among the populace. "Yes! Many of you suspected that to be the truth, and today, I have confirmed it. Now ask yourselves what would happen should Wall Rose suffer the same fate."  
There were soft sounds from the soldiers as they processed what they had been told. Glances were exchanged, and feet shuffled as they wrestled with the truths they’d just been handed. What would happen if Wall Rose suffered the same fate? All could come to one conclusion: humanity might not survive if it came down to that.  
Pixis had them by the hook. It was time to reel them in. "We have come to the most crucial point in humanity's history. If we fail, we all will perish, but if we succeed in this reckless counteroffensive, we will have pushed the Titans back for the very first time. Today is the day we prove to each other that our strength has not been broken. It has been forged in the fires that we will send every last Titan into! If you are with me, offer your hearts along with mine!" Pixis stood straight and slammed his fist against his chest.   
One by one, the soldiers responded in kind. The sound echoed throughout the city like gunfire going off. For at least this small amount of time, they were all going to fight together. Whether they survived or not completely depended on the queen lurking in the shadows.

\--------------------------------

After the speech ended and preparations were being made, Pixis gathered the three team leaders together for a private meeting. Rico was obviously one of them, and there were two men with her. One had an oval-shaped head along with short black hair, and the other had longer, light-brown hair that complemented his chiseled features. Pixis needed the best of the best for this mission, and these three would carry it out.  
"Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach, and Ian Dietrich," he called out, eyeing them one by one. "Your mission is of the utmost importance: protect the Female Titan at all costs. She is the only hope we have to sealing the Wall."  
“With all due respect, Commander, how do you suggest we do that with only three of us?” Ian, ever the strategist spoke up. “It would be challenging to protect all flanks even with four, but utilizing just the three of us will be suicide, sir.”  
The old man grinned at him. "Funny you should mention that. Cadet Arlert brought up the same problem and provided a fantastic solution." He indicated the side of the Wall, and the trio noticed a small squad of soldiers hanging off of it. The Titans were taking the bait, trying to grab them, but the humans were just out of reach. "The boy's got the makings of a commander."  
Rico shook her head with a sigh. The plan was insane to say the least, but orders were orders. "Anything else, sir?"  
"Of course. I've enlisted the help of Cadet Reiner Braun to accompany you three. Second in his class, and he has a good connection with the lady-in-waiting," he added cheekily.  
Mitabi spoke up for the first time. “You’d assign a cadet to this mission with us, sir?”  
"The same cadet that attempted to attack us after the execution?" Rico added for good measure. Times like these really wanted to make her take up drinking.  
Pixis nodded his head simply. "Look at it this way: he's an angry young man, and angry young men have the tendency to do foolish things. This way, it can be guaranteed that his rage will be directed at the Titans and not us. Last thing we need is a saboteur." The commander placed his hands on Ian's shoulders. "You're in charge of this operation."  
Ian swallowed back his protests, and gave a salute. “We will do our best."  
"If your taste in alcohol is as good as your capabilities, then we have nothing to worry about." He returned the salute and started to walk away before he stopped. "Oh, and one more thing: the Female Titan is Queen Frieda Reiss. Keep that in mind." He didn't wait for their protests as he grappled away.   
Ian pinched his temples, warding off a headache. “Tell me the Commander wasn’t serious about that last part. Please tell me that it’s just another of his tasteless jokes,” he mumbled.  
Mitabi’s mouth fell open and he stared after their superior. “She’s… no way. She can’t be…”  
Rico sighed, feeling great sympathy for her comrades. "Hate to say it, but it's the fucking queen down there. We're now playing the part of her Royal Guard."   
“Where’s the boy Pixis assigned to go with us?” Ian asked after a beat. “Better make sure he’s up to speed on just who we are protecting before I outline our plan of action.”  
She pointed at the cadets near the Titan summoning area. "He's over there. Tall, blonde, and muscled. I'll go make sure her Royal Highness hasn't been eaten."

\--------------------------------------

The sound of ODM gear brought Frieda back to reality. She lifted her head, seeing Rico had returned with two other men, as well as the cadet who had saved her life earlier. “I presume you’re the ‘lucky’ ones assigned to protect me during this crazy mission?”  
"Y… You're the queen?" Reiner asked. His eyes were so wide, it was comical. He looked ready to faint at any given moment.  
The Female Titan shook her head slightly with what could possibly be described as a smile on her face. “That’s correct, Reiner, was it? We’re trying to keep that low-key so as not to cause panic among the civilians, but I assume that you were notified of that already. For the duration of this time, I would prefer you still call me by ‘Elsie’, for the sake of appearances.”  
"We already explained the situation to him," Rico stated with a roll of her eyes. "Believe it or not, we are competent enough to do that."  
Ian cut in before things could get out of hand. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ian Dietrich, reporting for duty. I shall be leading this operation. With me is Mitabi Jarnach, and you’re already familiar with Rico, and Cadet Braun here.”  
Frieda nodded. “If I understand correctly, you’ll be keeping the mindless Titans away from me while I’m carrying the boulder. Let’s not waste any additional time then, shall we?” She pushed herself to her feet. “I’ll allow someone to take the lead, as I’m not entirely sure what direction this large rock is in.”  
“Follow the edge of the Wall to your left. I’ll guide you when it’s time to turn to the center of the District,” Ian instructed. “We’ll be riding on your shoulders to conserve gas until you reach the boulder.”  
Mitabi swallowed hard at that comment. “How do you want us to be situated?” he asked.  
“You and Rico will be on her right shoulder. Reiner will be with me on her left shoulder, so we can see the District,” their appointed leader explained.   
“Would you like my assistance getting to my shoulders? I would prefer not to have hooks in my flesh if given the choice,” Frieda commented wryly.   
This time, Rico held her tongue on what she wanted to say. "Fine. We'll take you up on that."  
I'm gonna be riding on the queen's shoulders. Reiner thought with a shake of his head. How the hell did this happen?  
The Titan’s hands came to level with the rooftop, and she aided the first pair to her right shoulder, then did the same with the leader and cadet. Once she was certain they were holding on securely and wouldn’t risk falling, she stepped back to the Wall and broke into a run. The ground shook with her heavy footfalls, but she didn’t focus on that. After a few paces, she could feel the youth’s stare on her. “My eyes are up here, Reiner,” she playfully scolded. “It’s rude to stare, even if they do bounce.”  
"What!? No, I wasn't, uh… shit, I mean--!" Reiner was too flummoxed for words, his face turning very red out of his blushing. He couldn't muster up a good enough response.  
"Braun! Eyes forward, or else you'll be assigned to the stables for a month," Ian warned with a furious glare. "And that's if I'm feeling merciful. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir," he responded with a salute, properly cowed.  
"Your Majesty, I'll see to it he's probably punished for his harassment," Ian promised as he silently prayed that she wouldn't kill them for that.  
“Punished for what? I was merely attempting to make a joke,” Frieda replied. “He’s a young man, and I see no fault in his behavior, provided he keeps his hands, and other things to himself. I have brothers. It’s not unusual for a young man to admire a woman’s figure. A joking chastisement is more than enough.”  
Rico felt like a volcano ready to erupt, but she did her damndest to keep her emotions in check. They had a job to do, and squaring off against the queen was a career-ending mistake at best.  
"Ogling the ruler of the Walls isn't behavior that's acceptable," Ian pointed out. He was trying to hide his disbelief at her cavalier attitude towards the affront and failing miserably.   
“It’s not the first time it’s happened, both in human, or in Titan form,” Frieda shrugged it off as she continued to run. “I happen to be an unmarried young woman who is also the ruler of humanity. If young men wish to stare, let them. I see no issue with it.”  
That did it. If this ended with facing the gallows, so be it. "Do you have even the slightest hint of respect?" Rico asked with the contempt coming in loud and clear.  
“What sort of question is that? Of course I do!” Frieda snapped.  
"No, you don't." Rico's blazing eyes glared into the queen's.  
"Rico, stand down," Ian ordered quickly. "This is not the time for--."  
“If she’s going to make such brazen accusations, then let’s hear them. I hold no fear of what you may say.” The large eyes of the Female Titan flashed with disdain and barely concealed rage.   
"You think this is all some game where you just wake up one day and be like 'I'm just gonna stroll through my golden-paved fields and drop in for some fun.' There are fucking lives at stake!" Her voice rose in volume the angrier she got as her mind drifted to the deaths of her comrades that died by the Titans. "We've been ordered to die for you, and all you can talk about is how bouncy your breasts are!"  
“You think I don’t know what’s at stake? The fate of humanity rests on MY shoulders, as its ruler! I made an attempt to levity merely to give me something to focus on other than the faces of all those who have died today. Don’t you dare pretend to assume that you know what’s going through my mind or what I have to deal with,” Frieda hissed. Her slight respect for the woman had slipped. If she speaks against me so blatantly again, the stables will be the least of her problems. Insolent, self-righteous BITCH. HOW DARE SHE! She presumes to think that she knows what we have been through today!  
"Your Majesty… I didn't know Titans could change their eye color at will," Mitabi mentioned as he tried to diffuse the tension. Last thing he wanted was for the two women to try killing each other on the spot.  
Frieda blinked, shaking her head. “Changing eye color? My eyes are always purple and green…" She trailed off as the realization hit her. Oh no. Please not now. Not when I’m trying to keep…   
"There!" Ian pointed at the center of a nearby courtyard.  
Nestled into the ground was the biggest rock Frieda had ever seen. It wasn't perfectly round, which would've made getting it to the hole far easier. She was a meter taller than the object, but its sheer mass was daunting enough to give her pause.  
"No Titans in the area," Ian noted as he grappled to a nearby rooftop with Reiner right behind him. "Rico, give the signal!"  
"Right!" Dismounting from her less-than-pleasant steed, Rico covered her ear and fired a green flare into the air.  
"Good luck, Your Highness," Mitabi said once he was clear.  
"What he said," Reiner added, still a bit embarrassed.  
Frieda nodded in thanks and looked at the boulder again with a sigh. When they had said “boulder”, she had assumed something closer to half the size of the massive rock she was presently staring at. But gazing at it wouldn’t make it move. She jogged over to it, and bent deeply at the knees, wrapping her arms around it. She strained with all of her strength, but the boulder didn’t move. After a few excruciating seconds, she eased back, slowly circling the rock. Maybe if I can get a different angle on it, then I can lift it! She thought optimistically. Coming at it from the east side, she tried a second time, but to no avail. This is stupid. The damn thing probably weighs more than I do!   
Standing back, a new idea occurred to her. She got into a runner’s starting stance behind the boulder, and threw all of her weight against it. The rock shuddered but didn’t budge. Mumbling a curse under her breath, she repeated the action yet nothing happened. She blew out her breath, rapidly losing her patience with this blasted piece of earth. Who the fuck put it here to begin with? Real sadistic bastard, or bastards with a team of oxen and humanity’s strongest men. Must have taken them a week. And for what purpose? Decoration? Most stupid piece of shitty, so-called art I’ve ever seen!   
"That's it?" Rico questioned, staring at the miserable scene. "A nudge?"  
“I have a better idea. Why don't we try using you as a bat to swing against it? Maybe then it will actually move!” Frieda snapped at her irritably. “If you don’t have anything constructive to say, I suggest you shut up. I’m thinking.”  
Mitabi threw his hands up in frustration. "Great. Just when I thought we could finally score a victory against the damn Titans, this bullshit happens!"  
Reiner wasn't used to seeing his superior officers crumble like this. He had to think of something to help and not just stand there like an idiot. "Wait, what if she could dig beneath it and carry it on her back?" Four pairs of eyes locked onto him instantly. "Um… ants could pull it off," he added sheepishly.  
“How much time do you think we have, Reiner?” the Female Titan pointed out. “Even if I could somehow get underneath it, it’s more likely to crush me underneath its weight. I’m hardly what you could consider a pack animal or a cart.” She huffed and stared at the offending boulder again.   
The breaking of the rooftop caught their attention as a twelve-meter was crawling on top in an attempt to reach Frieda. Judging from the random, yet rhythmic rumbles, it was not the only Titan in the vicinity.  
"Damn it!" Rico swore as she took out her blades. "This operation is a bust! We have to call it in, save as many people as we can!"  
"And what, wait for the Colossal and Armored Titans to reappear?" Mitabi shot back fearfully. "They're going to just break the other gate and invade Wall Rose."  
"Well, I'm not hearing any brilliant ideas yet," she snarled.  
"We hold our ground!" Ian shouted, getting their attention. "We have our orders: defend the Female Titan at all costs! If we don't see this through, we're all as good as dead!" He propelled himself towards the Titan on the roof and easily sliced open its nape.  
“I’m thinking, I’m thinking!” Frieda growled. Her mind was racing. Can’t fucking lift it. I can’t push it… We’re screwed if I’m not able to move this damn rock to seal the hole. There’s gotta be a way to fix this. Fuck! Why can’t I just lift the blasted thing and be done with it?!  
Because this is not meant to happen. The Eldians are nothing but a coalition of the damned. You cannot save them from their demise. It is inevitable.  
"Reiner, lure the bastard my way," Rico ordered.   
The blond narrowly dodged a black-haired Titan standing at 15 meters. It stretched its arms out like it was going for a hug.  
"I don't like being the bait," Reiner complained as he tried to increase the distance with the cannibal.  
We are not having this discussion today! These are my people, and I’ll be damned if I just stand idly by and let them perish. I will not let it be said that Frieda Reiss was a queen that didn’t give a shit about humanity, and looked out only for her own interests. I have this power for a reason, and I WILL figure out a way to move this stupid, fucking rock! Frieda leaned her back heavily against the rock, willing it to move. Of course, the boulder didn’t budge.  
It is time to abandon this hopeless venture. Return to the safety of your home, and cease wasting the power on a child you hardly knew.  
She doesn’t need to know all that I was keeping from her! As soon as she remembers and finds out who I am, she’s going to hate me. I can spare her the heartache of knowing what kind of person her sister really is. It’s for her own good. But I’m not giving up on this venture!  
You can lie to everyone you meet, but you cannot lie to yourself. It's not for her own good; it's for yours. You can't bear the thought of her making you feel guilty. You cannot save her because she is meant to die like all the Eldians. Go. Live your life.  
"Mitabi!" Rico screamed when she saw a Titan yanked back his line, knocking him to the ground. The others were stuck with their own Titans and couldn't get to him fast enough. They were all surrounded.  
It is inevitable.  
SHUT UP! NOTHING IS INEVITABLE! DON’T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO! Frieda screamed internally, letting out a giant roar from her Titan form. She pulled herself away from the boulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Titan attacking Mitabi, prepared to devour him. “YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!” she growled, yanking the Titan away from the human. Her teeth shredded the nape of the Titan, and her hands crushed its ribcage for good measure.   
Red covered her vision as the incessant voice of the Inheritance kept nagging at her. Give up. You can’t save them. Their deaths are inevitable. The Eldians deserve to die.  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Her scream was audible this time, and reverberated off the surrounding buildings. “THIS MISSION WILL NOT FAIL!” she vowed, backing as far away from the boulder as she could.   
“What the hell is she doing?” Ian questioned, his eyes momentarily following the Female Titan after he slew the monster at his feet.  
The queen of the Eldians dug in her heels, and began to run, slow at first, then full speed toward the massive rock. Her eyes glowed an intense shade of purple blue, and her limbs seemed to give off a slight red glow. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and the only thing filling her mind was pure, unadulterated rage. How dare the Inheritance say such things?! It would pay!  
A rumble like the sound of thunder shook the ground, and a huge cloud of dust surrounded the Female Titan. An abrasive, scraping sound filled the humans’ ears, and they had to duck their heads at the sound. The mindless Titans growled and whined, not liking the noise any better.   
Reiner stared in awe, completely forgetting he was supposed to be killing Titans for the moment. "She's doing it. She's actually doing."  
Ian got over his shock rather quickly and shouted, "This is the moment, people! Under no circumstances can she stop! Attack with everything you've got!"  
Unleashing a war cry, the elite squad along with Reiner charged at the Titans trying to go after Frieda.  
The first section of distance, Frieda didn’t even feel the exertion from forcing the boulder forward. Her mind, her muscles, everything was clouded by anger. No more was there focus, conscious or subconscious on anything except proving once and for all that the Inheritance was wrong. She was Queen Frieda Reiss, the ruler of humanity! Nobody and nothing would tell her that her fate was inevitable other than her!  
\----------------------------------

From her spot on the ODM gear, dangling as live bait above the reach of the Titans, Krista’s eyes saw something unusual. “Ymir! Do you see that?”  
"Yeah, I see an ass-ugly cannibal trying to get its hands on me," Ymir growled, slashing away fingers that got too close. "Hands to yourself, bastard!"  
“Not that. There’s smoke rising from over there,” the blonde pointed out toward the middle of the district. A splitting headache rippled through her forehead for the second time that day, and she cried out in pain. “Ahhh! Shit, that hurts!”  
Ymir's eyes darted towards her lover in worry. "Damn it! I knew they should've left you behind the Wall. I'm getting you out of here!" She moved to rescue her from whatever was going on.   
Krista’s eyes clenched tightly closed, and she whimpered. “No… No… It’s not true… fuck!” She screamed, anguish covering her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sweat coated her forehead. “Make it stop!”  
She briefly wrestled with the blonde before she managed to get a good grip on. They zoomed up to the top of the Wall where Ymir gently deposited her on the ground. "I need a medic over here now!" she yelled.   
The blonde lay on her side, gasping and writhing in pain, clutching her head with both hands. “Make it stop… just make it stop. It hurts so bad. Oh god, why does it hurt so bad?! I didn’t do anything to you. Why did you hurt me like this!?”  
"Sweetie, look at me!" Ymir urged, trying to keep her still. "It's me. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you on my watch, you hear me?"  
Krista’s next words shocked the brunette to her core. “She claimed she loved me and hurt me so badly… I’ll never forgive her! If I ever find her again, I’ll kill her myself!” Venom and pain dripped off her words.  
A couple of Garrison soldiers ran to their position as some people began to take notice of the abnormal activity going on. "What happening?"   
"She's going nuts," Ymir explained with worry etched into her voice. She wasn't a fan of showing it, but Krista's life was potentially on the line. "She needs help."  
“Just leave me the hell alone!” Krista shoved her away. “There’s only person that caused this, and I’m going to fucking kill her for what she did to me!” She leaped to her feet, and jumped off the Wall, her hooks latching into a rooftop to keep from falling to her death, or into the hands of the waiting Titans. Her head still pounded, but all she cared about was getting to the source of her pain.  
"KRISTA!!" Ymir tried going after her, but the two soldiers restrained her immediately. "Let me go, you fucking assholes!" she demanded, struggling against them.  
"We have a job to do," one of the soldiers stated. "We have to keep the Titans at bay for as long as possible. If your friend survives, she will face the consequences for abandoning her post."  
"Damn you!" Ymir seethed, but there was nothing she could do but watch the blonde rappel away. The woman who just left wasn't the same Krista she knew. The girl had a farce of a naive brat, sure, but this was far too abnormal. Whatever was going on with her, Ymir wanted to know. If she was spiraling into a dark place, she would do everything she could to pull her out. 

\-----------------------------------

Sweat beads were beginning to form on the forehead of the Female Titan. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, even as the anger started to cool. She was actually succeeding! The boulder was moving. She’d managed to force it forward half the distance to the opening.   
Up above her was a whirlwind of gas courtesy of soldiers that had joined the ranks. Every single one of them, young and old, were putting their lives on the line if it meant a chance to win this battle. Some Titans were slain over the course of this attack, but many humans were crushed and devoured, turned into a bloody pulp in the blink of an eye.  
"HELP! RICO!! IANNNNN!!"  
Mitabi! Frieda could hear the multiple Titans converging on him. How many did he lure trying to keep them away from away. Every instinct in the queen's body begged her to stop and go save him. Hell, just even spare him a single glance, but she couldn't. If she did, she knew she would try to save him. If she tried to save one life, humanity would fall to the Titans. With a heavy heart, she listened to his throes as his flesh was ripped apart. A tear rolled down one of her massive cheeks. They would have time to grieve all who had died on this day, but now was not that moment.   
Her muscles ached from the exertion of shoving the massive rock, but she didn’t dare let up. Slowing down or hesitating would mean failure, and the deaths of all those protecting her would be in vain. New energy coursed through her, a growl rumbling from her throat. Their sacrifices would mean something! Silently, she vowed to learn the names of all those who’d fallen during this mission. It was the least she could do, in light of them paying the ultimate price for her sake.   
She lifted her eyes toward the Wall. She was close, so close. Just another hundred meters. Her legs ached like she’d never felt before, and her lungs burned from the heavy, ragged breaths she was forced to take. As long as this worked to seal the hole, it would all be worth it. The comforting sound of ODM gear whirring around her brought her peace. They were going to make it! Voices could be heard shouting from all around, but the sounds of the Titans were drawing nearer as well. Dear Goddess, protect me so I can save my people! She pleaded.  
Pain shot through her legs, and she gave a bloodcurdling scream, resisting the urge to turn around. She couldn’t let herself be stopped now! They were too close.   
A battle cry erupted from Rico as she killed one of the two seven-meters that tried to eat off Frieda's legs. She circled around for another assault to take care of the other Titan. Unfortunately, it decided to target her instead. With a single chomp, both of Rico's legs disappeared into the monster's gullet. She crashed to the ground in agony, writhing in pain.   
Out of the corner of Frieda’s eye, she caught sight of the mutilated woman. Anguish filled as she realized what was happening. True, the two never got along, but this wasn't what Frieda wanted. "Rico, I… I…" What could she possibly say?  
Despite all the pain and the tears going down her face, Rico managed out some words while choking on her blood. "Please… save them. Please…"   
The Titan picked her body up to toss her into its maw, but a blur passed by its nape. Blood erupted from the fatal wound as it went down hard. The assailant was Reiner, who ran to Rico's body. "Rico, hang in there!" the blond begged, cradling her in his arms.   
"C-Cadet, let… let me watch," she managed out.  
At first, Reiner didn't understand until he looked at Frieda.  
The Female Titan had giant tears rolling down her face, but her expression had taken a new hardness to it. Her jaw was clenched, and her eyes were focused on the hole in the Wall. She could see through the gap, to the Titans that were nearing the opening. Straining with most of what remained of her strength, she pushed the final several meters, slamming the boulder against the Wall with an air of finality. Her knees buckled, giving out completely, and she collapsed against the rock, the second impact shaking the ground. She rolled over, turning her head towards the way she’d come. The tears flowed freely at the sight of the bloodied bodies that littered the mangled remains of the street. A large divot was left from the force of moving the rock, but she couldn’t focus on it. All she saw was the blood of those who had died so she could accomplish this mission.  
"She did it," Reiner whispered in awe before he shouted with glee. "She did it! Rico, did you see that!?"  
The woman's eyes were open and she had a smile on her face that contrasted greatly with who she was. It took the blond several moments to realize that her chest had ceased to rise and fall, and her color was taking on the finality of death.   
Ian watched from a distance as he tried to process all that had happened. They had won, but they lost so many people, including his friends. There was no telling how many soldiers died to make this possible. All he could do was grit his teeth and fire a yellow flare into the air. The mission was accomplished at last.


	3. The Changing of the Game

Fifty-six. That was the number of expeditions the Scouts conducted over the span of four and a half years. Throughout those years, they bore witness to the savagery of the Titans whenever they got their hands on fellow soldiers. They saw the ruins of Wall Maria's territory, houses caved in containing rotting corpses of families who were trapped within them. Each expedition brought new horrors upon the Regiment, but they paled in comparison to the invasion of Trost.  
It was the first time in Erwin's lifetime that he witnessed a true battle in the middle of a war. Two sides clashing against each other with everything they had. The smells of blood and death in the air were so thick, he could taste it even from on top of the Wall. The stench was something he acclimated to a long time ago, but the severity of this situation was daunting.  
Down below, he could see the strange, new Titan sitting against the boulder. To think that a single Titan managed to turn the tide with such great power. How else could she have moved the boulder?   
Levi made the first move, leaping off the Wall. Erwin had long since trusted the captain's actions, and the trust was rewarded when he took down two approaching Titans in quick succession. A small smirk appeared on the commander's face as he wondered if Levi just wanted to make a grand entrance. Perhaps it was time to make his.  
"All of you, secure Trost!" Erwin ordered to the Scouts awaiting his command. "Show them your prowess in battle!"  
"Yes, sir!" they chorused, zooming into the fray.  
Taking a deep breath, Erwin joined his second-in-command on the ground. He gazed up at the magnificent creature who rescued them all. She looked completely worn out, but upon seeing them, she used the boulder to slowly get on her feet. Levi readied himself to attack just in case, but she made no effort to approach them.  
"Can you understand me?" Erwin began.  
The Female Titan’s eyes widened. “Y-yes. Forgive me, I thought everyone had heard news of the ‘sentient, Female Titan’ by now.”  
Erwin had never recoiled in his life, and he made sure Levi would keep that in mind for the rest of his. "You speak…" He was in awe, taking her in slowly.   
“I do,” she replied. “Is there something more you need my help for at the moment?”  
Erwin tilted his head to the side slightly. She seemed… something was amiss. "What is your name? Do you have one?"  
“You can call me Elsie,” she said tiredly. “And who are you, exactly?”  
Levi spared a glance at Erwin. "You about to say what I think you'll say?" He sounded annoyed at the commander, but he wasn't about to get in the way. Let the man gamble. Again.  
"I believe you know exactly who we are, 'Elsie,"' he responded simply. "You recognized us, but you didn't expect us. We have met before, haven't we?"  
“And what if we have?” Her eyes gazed down at the two men. “You know who I am, don’t you, Commander?”  
Erwin's smile grew. "I did not expect to see you here of all places or looking like that… Your Majesty."  
Frieda cracked a small smile as well. “No comments about my appearance? I thought I might try this look on for size. Most have not been amused so far. But I digress.”  
It quickly hit Levi who she was and responded accordingly. "Oh, fuck me! It's you!"  
“Sorry to disappoint you, Captain,” she said wryly. “I’m sure that you’ve got lots you wish to discuss with me. Am I needed for more fighting today too?”  
"I believe you've done your part today," Erwin assured. "However, if we're going to talk, we need--"  
There was a sound that pierced the air. It was higher in pitch than any acoustic rounds humanity has ever created. It was a sound that was growing eerily louder. "--eeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"   
A green blur latched onto Frieda's leg, clinging on as tight as her strength would allow. She spoke with ecstasy, practically drooling over the Titan. "You are amazing! A Female Titan has never been seen before! And she's intelligent, too! Please…" The psycho brunette stared up at her with pleading that was amplified through her glasses. "Tell me your secrets!"  
“Huh?” A pair of giant fingers pried the crazy woman off her leg, and lifted her up toward the Titan’s face. “I do request that you take me to dinner before invading my personal space like that. Having your name would also be beneficial, so I know who to seek a protective order against.” Mirth dripped off her tone as she stared at the newcomer. “Perhaps if you knew who you were addressing, you’d use a touch more decorum.”  
For a moment, the woman was stunned to silence. It ended abruptly as her giggling turned into what seemed to be unhinged laughter. "She talks! She talks! She talks!" Her voice was so loud, the heavens were getting an exclusive from her. "Talk more! Show me everything! Would you eat me, please!? I LOVE YOU!!”  
Frieda was speechless. How could she respond to that? Her eyes drifted back to the two men on the ground. Gingerly setting the insane woman beside them, she addressed Erwin. “Do I want to know where you found this… lunatic?”  
"From the depths of Hell probably," Levi snarked as he grabbed the woman by the back of her collar before she could make a mad dash for Frieda again. "Let's go, Hanji. This isn't the time for your Titan fetish."  
Hanji dug her heels into the ground out of protest. "Fetish!? It's science, Levi! And today, science is beautiful!"  
“I’ll take the compliment, but my previous comments still stand.” Frieda rolled her eyes. “Who is this woman?”  
"Section Commander Hanji Zoe," Erwin introduced, his tone making it clear how amused he was. "Eccentricities aside, she is a capable soldier and a brilliant scientist. Hanji, this is the queen you are speaking to. Allow a little restraint."  
The scientist took the advice and did the complete opposite. She opened her mouth to shout her insanity some more only for Levi to clamp his hand over it.  
"Shut up, Four-Eyes," he growled. "Humanity gets wind of this, they'll collapse on their own shock. Keep your--you're licking my hand? That's it!" With the gentleness of a firing squad, Levi hoisted her away.  
Erwin let out a long sigh. "Forgive them. It has been a trying day for all of us."  
The young queen let out a humorless chuckle. “That I can certainly understand. What’s the plan now, Commander? Shall I make my way back to Scout Headquarters with you? It might be wise for me to do so not like this though…”  
The blond nodded in agreement. "You'll have to do it in secret. Word gets out that the queen is in Trost, we'll have too many questions on our hands. I suggest you wait for the action to die down before returning to human form."  
Ian, who had been listening in on the conversation, cleared his throat to get their attention. "Commander, only Commander Pixis, myself, and Cadet Braun know the truth regarding her identity. All the others are dead."  
"I see." His eyes drifted to the rooftop nearby. "Unfortunately, you seemed to miss one."  
The Female Titan lifted her head. Oh, shit. She was looking at the seething face of her half-sister, Historia. Based on her expression alone, and the hand resting on her blades, her memories had returned. “Commander? I’ll address her, and then join you afterward. She’s someone that I used to be acquainted with.”  
Erwin pondered the notion briefly. While he wanted answers as soon as possible, he decided to put his faith in the queen. "Then she is your responsibility. Ian, get Cadet Braun. We have some cleaning up to do."  
"Yes, sir." With a salute, Ian approached Reiner carefully. "Hey, there's nothing you could have done for her, Braun."  
The teenager was doing his damndest not to break down, but he was on the edge. "If I was just faster…"  
"But you weren't and you aren't," Erwin interjected, kneeling to his level. "While I don't know exactly what transpired, it seems this decision was her own. You bear no blame for that. Cadet… if you must grieve, then grieve, but allow this soldier to be at peace."  
Swallowing his emotions in for a while longer, Reiner nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."  
The three finally grappled away, leaving the two sisters alone.   
Historia made the first move, grappling to the road. She didn't care if she was at foot level. She didn't… she just didn't care about that. "Frieda." One word. It was full of anger, resentment, agony, and hatred.  
Frieda gulped softly, and took a seat heavily again, her legs still weak from the exertion with the boulder. “Historia, I--”  
"I dreamed about you." Her tone was soft in volume, but loud in its fury. "A beautiful woman that came to me, teaching me things. They were just dreams. How could a wonderful person like that exist in this horrible world?" Tears sprung to her eyes. "But it's true. You're real."  
The Female Titan wasn’t sure what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that. “I, I am real. And I’m so sorry that you had to think it was only a dream. It was for your protection… I wish I could take that back now. I never meant to hurt you.”  
"Protection?" Venom coursed into the blonde’s voice and the volcano erupted. "Protection!? I was beaten by a woman who was supposed to love and care about me! She wished I was never born, even when she was dying in front of me! She didn't even have the courage to kill me! You were the only good thing in my life, AND YOU LEFT ME!!!"   
Frieda couldn’t respond. What could she possibly say? She’d failed Historia, just like she’d let down the rest of her siblings. Urklyn, Dirk, Abel, and… Florian. Tears rolled down her giant face, and she sobbed, covering her face in her hands.  
Historia sunk to her knees, unable to face her. "I exist. I live. Why does everyone hate me for that?" It was a whisper, but Frieda heard it clearly. "I'm just the bastard child who burdens everyone, aren't I?"  
“You’re not a fucking burden!” Frieda snapped, lifting her head to look at her broken younger sister. “I never hated you. I wanted to get you away from the farmstead so badly. When Father told me you were dead, I wept for weeks. I visited the tree where we used to sit and read often. I had few regrets stronger than the fact that I couldn’t do more for you then.” She paused, taking a deep breath. Acting on impulse, she reached over and gently pulled Historia into her hand, and cradled her against her face. “Y-you, you are NEVER a burden to me, and I’m going to do my damndest to show you that!” she vowed, hiccuping softly. “You’ve got more than just me, too. You have brothers, and sisters--” Fresh tears ran down her face, and her voice cracked on the last word. “Another sister besides me,” she corrected herself, not trusting to hope that Florian had survived. “You’re not alone. I love you, and I know they’ll love you too.”  
Historia squirmed in grip, desperate to get away from the warm embrace her sister was trying to give her. "P-Please, don't lie anymore!" she begged. "Stop pretending you care!"  
“I’m not pretending, nor am I lying!” Frieda replied, keeping her firmly in place. “I love you, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you again, Historia.”  
"Don't call me that," she demanded as her sentences seemed to liquify in her throat. "She's dead. She's dead." She buried her face in Frieda's cheek, repeating the same, two words over and over.  
“She’s not dead. You’re not alone anymore,” the young queen soothed. “I’m here, and I’m not going to let go.” The Titan’s fingers gently stroked her hair, just like they had in human form, so many years before. The tears still rolled down her face, and she made soft soothing sounds.   
How much had her sister been through in the time since she’d last seen her? Physically, the blonde had changed some, but mentally, the girl had been through hell. She’d witnessed her mother’s death firsthand, and had been told she was unwanted, as if the years of abuse and neglect at her hand wasn’t enough to prove that time and time again. It was no wonder she had sought to create a new persona when she was thrown into the cadets. None of that mattered now though. Frieda was going to make sure that she wasn’t going to endure such loneliness and hardship again. She couldn’t let another sibling down.

\-------------------------------------------

The sterile smell of a hospital was the same, no matter where it’s located. All of them seemed to specialize in white walls, polished floors, and unusual placements for windows. Most of the rooms were filled with low voices. From down the hall, screams of pain, and sobbing cries of anguish could be heard filtering through the thin walls.  
On the bed in a private room, laid the baby of the Reiss family. The soft rise and fall of her chest was the only sign of life from her. Bandages wrapped her head, chest, and her right arm. Her sister sat on the foot of the bed, while only one of the chairs at the foot of the bed was occupied.   
“I can’t believe that they said she’s going to be passed out like this for so long,” Abel whispered in a low tone. “It’s been over four hours. I thought she would have woken up by now.”  
"She's lucky to be alive," Urklyn added quietly. "If she was..." He shook it off. What-ifs concerning his sister's life were too horrifying to imagine.   
Dirk slipped back into the room and closed the door softly behind him. “Any change?” he asked as he tiptoed back to sit beside his brother.  
He shook his head. "She's alive. That's all we know."  
Dirk pursed his lips at the news, but he, too, was thankful Florian would live. Then, he pulled out the newspaper from under his arm. "You guys aren't going to believe what happened today."  
Urklyn took it and held it up for Abel to see. Both their eyes widened in surprise. "Did… Frieda actually…?" He was at a loss for words.  
Abel shook her head in disbelief. “Maybe… Maybe seeing Flo like that snapped her out of it? Otherwise, I can’t think of any fucking reason for her to completely change sides.”  
Dirk smiled a bit. "This is good, right? We can finally bring our father down."  
"No," Urklyn replied, catching his siblings off guard. "If this is true, Father's days are numbered. His end is coming, but now we need to shift our focus."  
Abel eyed him. “Does this mean…?” She almost didn’t dare to hope.  
"We are going to kill Kenny."  
A broad, wicked smile crossed Abel’s face. “Now you’ve got my full attention. Let’s take down this evil son of a bitch.”  
"Aren't you the sweet-talker, Abel?"  
The room dropped thirty degrees as six pairs of eyes glanced at the open doorway. There Kenny stood with that same damn smile, that same damn smugness, and that same damn hat.   
Urklyn immediately stood up with his two siblings, though he stayed in front of them. "What the hell do you want?" he growled dangerously.  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "Can't an uncle pay his respects to his poor niece?"  
“You’re NOT our uncle. Stop pretending like you give a shit,” Abel spat, shooting daggers with her eyes. “Fuck off, Kenny.”  
He tsked, shaking his head. "Kids, you think you know so much about me. Think you have me pegged down as the greatest monster in this fucking country? Because I made threats, took fingers, killed a loved one?" He eyed Abel on that last one. "It wasn't personal, Abel."  
“Bullshit it’s not personal!” Dirk snapped. “You wanted each of us to suffer.”  
"That's where you're wrong, Shrimp Boy," he retorted coolly. He hung his hat on a nearby coat rack. For once, he wasn't grinning anymore. "I may be a sick son of a bitch that gets his kicks off of killing, but when it comes to you all… I didn't want you to suffer. I NEEDED you to."  
Abel lunged around the hospital bed at him, only to be stopped by Dirk grabbing her arm. “You fucking bastard! I’ll kill you myself!”  
"How about you shut up for one second and use that head of yours?" he suggested, his tone indicating the unspoken threat. "Everything I do is for my survival. Killing people, following orders, whatever gets me to see the next day. I think one of you knows a bit of what I'm talking about."  
Urklyn's fingers clenched into a fist. "You expect us to be okay with everything you've done to us, you bastard?" he hissed.  
"I expect you to use your heads and not your damn feelings." Kenny crossed his arms. "I knew you'd go after the old man ever since you tried using me as a cover story. Dirk's kidnapping was so you wouldn't get the bright idea of coming after me. But, hey, if you all want to start blaming someone for the shit you went through, start looking in the mirrors."  
"It’s not my fucking fault that Dillon is dead. You MURDERED him!” Abel seethed.  
"That's right. I did murder him. But Abel… who was it that chose not to take my offer to go into hiding? I gave you an out, remember? The minute you said no, you sealed his fate."  
Her mouth fell open. “I-I didn’t go so that I had a chance at being with him. Of being able to save him. And now you tell me that I never even had that?! You monster!”  
"You could've told me about your fuck-buddy, but you kept your mouth shut. You had your chance and you sent it to the flames."  
“You make me sick! You’re a cruel, sadistic fuck that wouldn’t know compassion if it bit him in the ass! I hate you! I fucking hate you!” Abel cried, tears streaming down her face. “I swear I’ll kill you someday. It’ll be my hand that ends your shitty, miserable, twisted existence!”  
"Am I wrong?" Three simple words that seemed to clam the Reiss siblings up. "Am. I. Wrong?"  
She looked away, her eyes landing on the serene, barely-moving form of her little sister. How much more hell would Florian go through because of them? Cold, hard eyes turned back to the psychotic murder. “What do you want from us?”  
"For you all to realize that it isn't so black and white," he answered. "Everyone does bad things to ensure their survival or give themselves some sort of fulfillment. You're already talking about taking my life so it can fill that void in your soul. It doesn't work that way, kiddo. When the Ackerman Clan was persecuted and killed, I killed a hell of a lot of MPs to get back at the system. Look where I am now. It won't change a damn thing. Besides, if Urklyn came to me for help in the first place, none of this shit would've happened."  
"You think for one second, I would've considered that?" Urklyn demanded. "After what you did to the Garbers and all those innocent people?"  
"Always comes back to that, doesn't it?" Kenny looked over Urklyn, a feat no one has ever accomplished save for Rod. "You saw me as the boogeyman, didn't you, the murdering hand of Rod Reiss himself. Maybe you should've stopped crying yourself to sleep long enough to remember how much I hate your old man. If you came to me first, I would have been your best ally. Instead, you pitted your siblings against me thanks to your idiocy. One thing hadn't changed, Urklyn: it has always been your fault."  
"Stop gloating… and just leave," Dirk begged quietly. "Can't you just leave us alone?"  
In the blink of an eye, his smarm returned with a vengeance. "Sorry, kids, I have an obligation to make sure you're all taken care of." He snapped his fingers and two MPs entered the room. "Meet my new friends: Duran and Caven. She happens to be my--"   
“Don’t you fucking say it,” the blonde snapped. “Why you feel it necessary to make that introduction every time we are on a fucking job is beyond me. Keep the work and personal separate.”  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "Buzzkill. Anyways, these two are going to make sure things run smoothly while I go with the old man to help out Queen Weepy."  
“So, we’re not able to leave?” Abel asked, incredulously. “This isn’t a damn prison. This is a hospital.”  
"Oh, you can leave… just not without adult supervision. See, things between us are tense. People are liable to do stupid things under tense situations like say, trying to kill me. This is what I call, 'Taking Measures.'" He handed Caven a vial of something. "Sweetheart, go ahead and tell them what happens if these brats don't behave."  
The woman snorted, but she didn't refuse the order. There was a glint in her eyes as if she was looking forward to it. "Recognize this, Urklyn? I'm guessing you still have it with you."  
The eldest brother's eyes widened in horror. "You have… more Titan serum?"  
"I never leave home without one," Kenny said. "Continue."  
"I'm afraid any attempts at killing the captain or even coming up with a plan to kill him will be met with brutal consequences." She pulled out a gun to keep the siblings at bay while Duran did the same. "It doesn't take a lot of effort to get this stuff into your body. So tell me... " She sat next to Florian's motionless body. "...how many seconds would it take for this girl to transform into the monstrous cannibal everyone fears?"  
Abel’s hand covered her mouth in horror. It didn’t take much to remember the hideous form that her mother had tried to shield her from when Frieda first took the serum. And imagining Florian in her place… she gagged and fought the urge to vomit at the memory.  
Dirk breathed heavily as rage coursed through him. It was bad enough that Frieda attacked her in a fit of anger. Now, Caven was threatening her with a fate worse than death. "You're all monsters."  
"That the best you can come up with?" Kenny taunted as he put his hat back on. "You're getting rusty. I'll tell Frieda you all said, 'Hi."' With a tip of his hat, he left the room.  
Abel’s knees finally buckled, and she sat heavily on the bed beside her sister. Her hand rested on Florian’s sheet-covered thigh, and she mindlessly moved her fingers in circles. This had to be a nightmare. It was all a nightmare. It had started when Kenny murdered Dillon, and it only got worse. Florian being attacked, and now being held hostage in her hospital room by Kenny’s lover and one of the MPs he trained. They were at the mercy of a psychopath who held Titan serum and the power to remind them of all their failings. Maybe, at the end of the day, Kenny was right. Maybe she should have said something about Dillon when she had the chance. Maybe it was her fault that he was dead. Tears slid down her face and she blinked them away, staring at her sister’s closed eyes. She had to be strong, for Florian. Easier said than done.

\------------------------------

Erwin rubbed his hand over his face and sank back in his office chair. This day had not gone anything like he anticipated it going. He had to hand it to the queen, there was no way he would have seen anything like this coming. He still had a difficult time processing everything he’d heard and seen. He looked across the desk at Levi and shook his head slightly. “This is madness. All of it.”   
"I would've used different words than that," the captain pointed out as he drank his tea with an audible slurp. "The queen herself is a freaking Titan. What the hell are we gonna do with that?"  
“Well, from the looks of things, whether we like it or not, we’ll be needing her help. I can’t think of any other way that the Wall would have been sealed without her. She’ll be a useful resource at minimum.” Erwin drummed his chin thoughtfully. “I’m not sure what her plans are in regards to ruling during this, however. That’s just one of many questions that I’m eager to hear her explanation on.”  
"If she's telling the truth," Levi retorted unhelpfully. "She's got powerful friends and family in the government, Commander. We try controlling her, it's our asses that are gonna be hung out to dry on the noose." He was tempted to throw his teacup against the wall, but he wasn't in the mood to pay for a new one. "Her damn brother knew about this. Fucking Reiss brats!"  
“Give it a rest, Levi. I’m sure they were schooled on what to say and whom to place their trust in. Besides, I’m not sure how having that knowledge would have benefitted us,” Erwin mused. “She wasn’t doing anything to aid the fighting before now. Something changed, and fortunately, that’s to our advantage.”  
He let out a frustrated grunt as a headache came upon him thanks to the stress. He should have been relieved that the Wall was sealed, but this was too much. "Why do I get the feeling we just entered a game and we're the pawns in it?"  
“But what’s the end goal? And who’s the opponent? The Titans? It can’t be. They’re mindless cannibals,” Erwin rubbed his face a second time. “She needs to get here so we can get some straight answers. Preferably before more questions are raised.”  
There was a knock at the door. "Commander, Lord Reiss has arrived with his bodyguard," Mike told them.  
Levi immediately stiffened. So, Kenny was here, too. He didn't expect to see him so soon. "I don't have to tell you to be careful, but... "  
Erwin gave a short nod, straightening in his chair. “As always. Show them in, Mike.”  
Rod appeared in the doorway in his typical tuxedo look. His eyes were cold and observant, especially when he stared at the commander. For a moment, it seemed that the two were engaging in a silent battle of wits before Rod broke off his gaze.  
Right outside the door, there was a gagging sound that came out of nowhere. "You keep sniffing me like that, I'm going to make you my bitch."  
Levi reacted quickly, pulling out a gun from his jacket and aimed it out the door. Mike clawed at Kenny's hand that was currently fastened around his throat. "Let him go, Kenny," he snarled.  
Slowly, the man turned his head and a wide toothy smile stretched across his face. "Well, look who it is. Been a long time, Levi, but you're still as short as ever. That's what you get for having crappy genes."  
Levi's expression darkened. "I won't tell you again, you bastard."  
"That's enough," Rod intervened finally. "Kenny, release the man before you cause an unnecessary incident."  
The psychopath scoffed and tossed Mike to the side. "It was self defense. Put that on your report."  
“Rod, if you’re unable to control your bodyguard, please have him step outside. I will not tolerate him terrorizing my men,” Erwin stated sternly.  
"Kenny will behave himself and I trust your captain will as well." Rod left no room for negotiating. "And you will refer to me as Lord or Regent."  
“He will cause you no issues… Regent,” Erwin assured him. “Please, have a seat, gentlemen.”  
"I'm gonna stay on my feet," Kenny stated as he leaned against the wall. "Hope you don't mind, Commander."  
“I hope you’ll forgive the question, but where is Queen Frieda? We were anticipating an opportunity to discuss things with her following everything that happened this afternoon,” Erwin began, ignoring the bodyguard.  
Rod heaved a sigh while he sat in the chair across from Erwin. "The transformation takes a toll on my daughter. She is currently resting at an inn within Wall Rose. I've taken the liberty of entrusting the captain's squad to keep her safe until further notice."  
Said captain's eyes narrowed, dark thoughts about shooting the man coming to mind. "I don't seem to recall receiving orders to let you borrow my squad, my lord."  
Rod leaned forward and met his stare with his own. "I don't seem to recall needing your permission, Captain. Perhaps you've had a recent promotion I'm unaware of."  
“Stand down, Levi. The Survey Corps is pleased to offer whatever assistance you deem fitting--”  
"Hey, Commander, save your bullshit for another time," Kenny interrupted. "No one likes a liar."  
Erwin’s eyes shot to the man. “Rather bold of you to accuse me of lying,” he said icily. “I am the commander of the Survey Corps. Of course we are happy to serve when it is required.”  
Rod shook his head, a dark chuckle escaping him. "I don't believe that for a second, Erwin. The Scouting Regiment has made it no secret how much they… disagree with us. From who we are to our methods, always something to criticize, isn't there?"  
Erwin folded his hands in front of him on the desk. “Let’s cut to the chase here, shall we? What are Queen Frieda’s plans? How she’s able to become a Titan aside, what do her plans have to do with us?”  
"That's entirely up to how cooperative you are going to become from here on out," Rod explained carefully. "It was not your military prowess that delivered Trost from the Titans. It was my daughter. She chose to rescue you all. So, if you want to continue utilizing her abilities, you two will do exactly what I request."  
The commander’s eyes went to his captain. “Will you provide us with some clarity about what we witnessed?”  
"You saw my daughter fight for the salvation of humanity. That is all you need to know. Whatever she chooses to tell you is at her discretion.”  
Erwin blew out his breath. “Very well. Ultimately, there’s only one question I have. Will we have her assistance in the battle against the Titans?”  
"Like I said, you're going to do something in return if you want Frieda on your side." Rod placed his hands together and began his demands. "I have three, non-negotiable terms you will follow to the letter. First, the anti-government stance this Regiment has taken? Lose it by any means necessary. That rhetoric will no longer be tolerated."  
The commander gritted his teeth but nodded. “Understood. What else?”  
"In order to ensure that you will not be mistreating Frieda in any way, shape, or form, I will be taken the liberty of assigning a squad of MPs to integrate within your ranks. She is not to be alone with any Scout without the supervision of an MP."  
"We'll be going on Expeditions to kill Titans," Levi finally spoke with his dull stare boring into Rod’s. "Can't guarantee their safety."  
"I appreciate your concern, but they are capable of surviving," he assured.  
“That shouldn’t be an issue. What’s the third condition?” Erwin’s tone had an edge to it.   
“I have personally assigned a bodyguard of my own choosing to remain with my daughter at all times. He will be replacing Levi as leader of that squad assigned to protecting Frieda, especially in Titan form. I will not risk the ruler of the Walls being killed due to a short-sighted plan.” Rod’s eyes bored into Levi’s. “So that there can be no mistaking it, I will be demoting Levi and promoting the man of my choosing. As long as these conditions are met, I see no reason that she should not assist, given her performance today.”  
Whatever restraint Levi had snapped completely as he shot to his feet. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" he demanded.  
Kenny pulled out his gun and aimed it at the former captain's head. "Settle down, runt. The grown-ups are talking."  
Were it anyone else, Levi would've attacked, but he knew Kenny's skills rivaled his. It wasn't worth taking a round to the skull.  
"You are asking me to demote Humanity's Strongest Soldier?" Erwin asked coolly. "He's the face of the Scouting Regiment. How do you think the public is going to react to the news?"  
"The Scouting Regiment has never been popular among the civilians. We all know this. Perhaps giving them a new face to look at will boost the lackluster support you’ve been receiving.”  
"So you're saying that this regiment will be receiving more support than before should we do this?" Erwin hated the arrangement more than Levi did, but he needed an opportunity. Something he could work with.  
Rod leaned closer. "I'm saying, Commander, that if you want my daughter to be working with you, you will agree to this arrangement. Look at it this way: you can be thankful I’m merely demoting your favored captain rather than removing him from the Scouts altogether. However, you can always back out. Return to venturing out into Wall Maria and die on fruitless hopes that your band of soldiers can destroy the Titan threat. I have nothing to lose whether you agree or not… but you do."  
The commander's jaw tightened significantly in response to his words. He was backed into a corner with no cards to play. Not right now, at least. Slowly, he stood up and held out his hand. "You have a deal, Lord Reiss."  
Smirking, Rod shook said hand. "It's nice to see cool heads prevail this day."  
Erwin didn't let go just yet as he smiled back. "Yes. But when push comes to shove, you can always count on the Scouts to meet the danger head-on.”  
“You know the repercussions should anything happen to my daughter, Commander.” Rod winced from the grip Erwin had on his hand.  
"Don't worry about your daughter so much, Regent. She's proven herself capable in Trost. Outside of the Titan threat, she won't find any enemies within the Scouting Regiment." He finally released the noble from his iron grip. "Have a good day."  
Flexing his fingers to make sure they were still in working order, Rod glared daggers at the commander. "You play dangerous games, Erwin. I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you."  
“I’ll take that under consideration.” Erwin turned back to his desk, clearly finished with the conversation.  
The noble brushed himself off before turning to his bodyguard. "We're leaving."  
Kenny strode up to Levi and patted him on the head. "Life's a bitch, ain't it, former Captain Levi?"  
Surprisingly, Levi didn't take the bait this time. "Yeah… but one thing hasn't changed."  
"And what's that, boy?"  
"You're still Rod's bitch."  
That wiped the smirk off Kenny's face, a storm building up in his eyes. He was ready to pummel Levi into the ground, but Rod clamped a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're leaving," he repeated, leaving no room for debate.  
Kenny growled under his breath before following his employer out of the office.  
Erwin waited a couple minutes until he was sure the two were gone and out of earshot before speaking. "He won this round, but we're not done yet."  
Levi ran his hands through his own hair, trying to get over what just happened. "I hope that means you have a plan, Commander."  
“You’re still being assigned to the same squad. Lord Reiss didn’t reassign you, and I intend to keep our strongest group of soldiers together,” Erwin replied. “Beyond that, we’ll have to see how things play out when the queen awakens and returns here. If I had to wager a guess, I would say that he likely assigned Eld to be the so-called ‘personal bodyguard’ for his daughter.” He pinched his temples, trying to ward off the headache that was coming up full force.   
"Why Eld? Why not Petra or Gunther." Obviously, no one in their right mind would pick Oluo.  
“He wouldn’t assign a woman to take care of his daughter. He’s too old-fashioned. He’ll want a strong man in charge of protecting her. Call it a gut instinct, but I think it’s safe to say that he judged them by appearance as well. Eld is more intimidating than Gunther,” he explained.  
Levi shook his head. "I don't buy it. He's a clever son of a bitch. When it comes to his daughter, he would go for the choice that makes…" His voice trailed off as his countenance darkened significantly. It was an idea he didn't want to voice, but it was one worth considering. "Eld could be compromised, Commander. He might be one of Rod's agents. Why else would he have him promoted to Captain and demote me? The asshole wants eyes and ears in our own fucking regiment!" In a fit of rage, he kicked one of the chairs into the wall. The piece of furniture shattered in several pieces, coming to a rest on the floor.  
“Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet, Levi,” Erwin cautioned him. “I’m just as upset as you are at the changes he’s made, but there’s no reason to suspect our own. If things change drastically in the coming days, we’ll revisit that potential.”  
Levi didn't respond to him as he began cleaning up the mess he made. In just one day, their entire world changed for better and for worse. Two things were certain: they needed the Female Titan on their side, and he needed to feed Rod to one.

\-------------------------------------

“Oh, look who’s finally waking up.” A man’s voice was the first thing Frieda was aware of she slowly returned to consciousness. She blinked her eyes open, disoriented for a few seconds. Several things became quickly apparent: first, there were no fewer than three other people in the room with her, only one of which was female. Two, they were familiar faces. And three… her clothing was missing.   
Her grip on the covers providing her modesty tightened and she cleared her throat. “Mind telling me why I’ve got the pleasure of Levi’s Squad watching me while I’m sleeping? If you wanted to enjoy spending more time in my company, surely there must be better times to do so.”  
Eld couldn't help but smirk. "It was a great time, Your Highness. You weren't gabbing your head off."  
She shot him a dark look, one that judging by his bemused expression he failed to take seriously. “I have never been one to talk in my sleep. But you failed to answer my question. Care to explain why you are all here?”  
Petra cleared her throat and stepped forward. "Your Majesty, I apologize about how awkward this must be for you. I can swear on my life that no one violated your body in any way while you slept."  
Gunther facepalmed. "Petra, we're those kind of--"  
"She's the queen, Gunther. I'm not going to take any chances," she argued. "And if we had more women in this squad, the same would go for them, too."  
"What about you, Petra? Who's gonna watch you?" Eld teased.  
The ginger's face turned red. "What? Eld, I'm--!" She quickly turned back to Frieda. "Your Highness, I swear I--!"  
Frieda laughed, pushing herself to sitting up against the headboard. The covers, as expected fell off her chest. She paid them no mind, stretching her arms over her head, and running her fingers through her hair.   
"Oh, my God!" Petra blocked Eld and Gunther from seeing the queen of the Walls topless. "You two need to leave!"  
“Why? I mean, everyone saw me without clothing yesterday. What’s the difference?” Frieda feigned innocence.  
Gunther buried his embarrassed face in his hands as Eld cackled at how ridiculous this whole situation was. "Just had to make it weird, didn't you?"  
Petra was sputtering for a response, but all she got out were nonsensical sounds.  
“How else was I supposed to have you drop the formalities and see me as a person, not a title?” the young queen grinned.  
"That's more of a person than anyone wants to see!" she finally exclaimed.   
"What Petra is trying to ask is why a queen would be willing to be naked in front of her new bodyguards," Eld said, chuckling. "Not that I'm complaining."  
Frieda shrugged, her chest bouncing slightly from the movement. “Assuming that you were my guards, we’re all going to have to become comfortable being ourselves in whatever circumstances we find ourselves in. The most practical way I could think of was to eliminate some of the awkwardness now rather than in the field. Besides, I have siblings. It’s not like I haven’t been seen unclothed before.”  
"Not to mention the fact if we did anything to her, we'd be Titan food before we could blink," Gunther pointed out, a voice of reason at last.  
“Maybe, maybe not,” the queen chuckled. “Regardless, I hope that you’ll cease the formalities and call me by my first name.”  
"Whatever you say, 'Elsie."' At this point, Eld could safely say his teasing obligations were fulfilled.  
She rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t suppose any of you happen to have another outfit laying around, do you? I’m afraid the one from yesterday was nothing more than rags when I made it this far.” She shifted her weight on the bed, inching closer to the edge where she could stand up.  
"Petra has a spare that she wanted to let you borrow, but…" Eld glanced over at said woman.  
"Leaving two men alone with a naked woman? Not a chance in Hell," Petra stated, preparing to make sure Frieda's modesty was preserved from their eyes.   
“Very well. Where did you leave them, Petra? I’ll just go obtain them myself.” Frieda’s tone was full of determination, and she threw off the blanket, getting off the far side of the bed.   
Gunther's eyes were wide despite not seeing anything. "Holy shit, she's serious."  
Frantically, Petra threw one of the blankets on Frieda. "Wait! I'll get them! Please be… never mind!" She bolted out the door and slammed it shut. On cue, the blanket slid off Frieda’s shoulders and onto the floor.  
While the two men could appreciate a good body when they saw one, they were more interested in trying not to bust a lung laughing.  
"Okay, I don't care what anyone says. This gig was completely worth it!" Eld managed out.  
"Frieda, you're okay," Gunther added.  
The queen gave a half-bow. “What can I say? I do my best to please the people.” Her own laughter echoed through the room as she picked up the blanket, wrapping it like a towel from her chest to just above her knees. “Sorry to ruin the view, but I was beginning to get rather chilly.”  
Finally gathering himself, Eld cleared his throat. "In all seriousness, I'm surprised you're willing to be exposed like that. I know my sister would sooner shoot every man in the District before being seen like that."  
“But why? Isn’t the human body a thing of beauty? Why should it constantly made a thing of shame to be seen without clothing? Statues are often depicted without clothing, and there’s no issue with it,” Frieda paused to look him in the eye. “While I wouldn’t choose to parade through the Walls on display for all to see, I don’t have an issue with several people, again those with whom I will be spending a great deal of time, seeing my full, naked form.”  
Gunther raised an eyebrow at those statements. "Look, that's fine and all, but if you're going to do that, I respectfully request you don't use that to tease Eld and myself. We have self-restraint, but we are guys."  
Eld nodded in agreement. "You don't strike me as a prostitute, so as long as you don't act like one, we'll be good."  
Frieda gave a wry smile. “I know how to be respectful. And judging by your responses just now, I think we have reached an understanding. If I make you uncomfortable or cross a line, please tell me directly. I don’t appreciate silent bitterness and animosity towards me. If an individual has an issue with me, I should like to hear about it.”  
"Now that we've got that out of the way, we--" Gunther was interrupted by a couple of knocks on the door.  
"Are you decent, Your Highness?" Petra called from the other side.  
The two men glanced at Frieda, half-expecting her to continue her torment of the ginger.  
Frieda flashed a small smile, and shook her head, as if reading their thoughts. “Yes, I am. Enter,” she replied clearly.  
The door opened with Petra holding a bundle of clothes in her arms. However, directly behind her was the last person anyone expected to see.   
"Frieda," Rod greeted.  
Her countenance immediately changed, her eyes taking on an icy hardness. “Father,” she replied coldly.   
"Get dressed," he ordered. "We have a lot to discuss." He glanced at the trio. "Leave this room immediately. And tell the one at the door to depart as well."  
"Yes, Lord Reiss," Eld responded with a slight bow. The others mimicked his actions before exiting the room, leaving the two alone.  
Frieda turned away from him, dropping the blanket and quickly slipping on the plain blouse and pants. “You wished to discuss things with me?” she asked over her shoulder.  
"I know you found her, Frieda." Rod wasted no time getting to the point. "Several witnesses saw you with Historia in Titan form. You know the truth now."  
“You lied to me,” she stated, emphasizing every syllable as she repeated herself. “You fucking lied to me! Why?!”  
"She's my daughter, but she's illegitimate. She could never truly be a part of this family the way you, your brothers, and your full-blooded sisters are," Rod explained simply. "That is how things need to be."  
She glared daggers at him as she turned fully around. “She’s still my sister. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind on this subject.”  
"And what do you plan on doing with this newfound knowledge, Frieda?" Rod asked.  
Frieda paced the room slowly. “That is the question, isn’t it. I have the ability to ruin your plans by showing that Rod Reiss, the royal Regent has an illegitimate child. That would ruin your credibility and perhaps a number of contacts that you have,” she mused aloud. “But what would that benefit me? You’re acting as Regent in my place while I assist the Scouts in fighting the scourge of the Titans.”  
"And Historia? What are your plans concerning her?"  
“She is one of the cadets at the moment…” Frieda paused, deep in thought. “I will do my best to make sure that no harm will come to her. It’s the least I can do to make up for how I treated her all those years ago.”  
"If you wish, but she goes by the name Krista Lenz now. No one can know the truth of her heritage," Rod said, watching Frieda's every move just in case.  
“Why? You don’t want it to be common knowledge that Rod Reiss slept with a maid, knocked her up, and then later had her killed, and her daughter sent to the cadets in hopes that she would die as well? And for what? All to cover up the fact that he couldn’t keep it in his damn pants?” Anger dripped off Frieda’s words. “It would be a fucking shame, now wouldn’t it?”  
Rod let out a saddened sigh. "It would be a shame, indeed. It would also be a shame if the truth about the Female Titan became public. Think of what would happen if the civilians knew that their queen was a Titan."  
The young queen froze, her jaw tightening as she processed what she was hearing. “Understood,” she said finally, the single word cold and full of disdain.  
"Good." Rod moved from his place on the wall and approached her. "Until stated otherwise, this squad will be watching over you. Levi is no longer in command, and I've decided to place Eld in charge. You will go nowhere without them or any of my agents that will be within the Scout Regiment. Is that clear?"  
Her eyes met his, and she gave a single nod. “Crystal clear. Will that be all, Father?” She didn’t bother to hide the sarcasm in her final word.  
Rod nodded back and approached the door. His hand was on the handle when he stopped. "You are a God in this world, Frieda, and I truly love you. However, I will do what I must to survive. One day, you'll understand." With that out of the way, he finally left her room.  
Frieda watched him go, giving no reply to his final comment. How could she have been so blind to this, to her father? At the end of the day, all he cared about was surviving. From the threat she’d just received, it was made perfectly clear. Nothing else mattered in the world to him. Not his wife, his country, or even the daughter who carried the ‘holy inheritance’ that he revered. She wasn’t like that. When push came to shove, she was the queen. She had a duty to her people, and to her family. She could only hope that she would be able to survive long enough to be there for them.


	4. Titan on Trial

No matter what the civilian populace was told, it didn’t change the fact that what was about to transpire was nothing short of madness. Rumors and stories had circulated about the Female Titan that defied her instincts and faced off against her own kind, but to hear that she was about to be brought into the heart of the Walls? Lunacy at its finest. The official proclamation stated that she would be brought to Mitras to stand trial, under escort from the Military Police as well as the Scouting Regiment.  
Those who had lost family to the Titans were noticeably wary, choosing to hide within their homes, locking doors and shutters tight. Others were angry, with grumbled words about the future of the Walls going to pieces. Only the brave or the scoffers ventured out into the streets, gawking at the additional security that was being set up along the reported route.   
“OPEN THE GATES!” came the yell from the Garrison Captain atop the Wall. The loud sounds of the heavy gate being pulled up echoed through the Interior. Then came the MPs, two squads worth of soldiers leading the makeshift parade. The light coming through the gate was blotted out as a figure stooped to avoid hitting their head. She straightened as she came through the far side, standing at a tall sixteen meters. Behind her, came a squad of Scouts, followed by two additional squads of MPs. The Scouts stayed on all sides of her, using ODM gear to remain near shoulder height. She tilted her chin up, keeping an aloof yet blank expression on her face as she was led through the streets.   
Unreal. That was the only word to describe the astounding sight of a Female Titan simply walking by. She wasn't paying attention to anyone, nor was she trying to eat a single person. She just… walked. No one dared to say a word, not even any children that were present. Out of fear and awe, they kept their mouths shut.  
Frieda’s eyes focused ahead of her. Eld’s voice periodically shifted her direction, but for the most part, even the Scouts were quiet. What was there to say? She was a monster, the very thing that the people feared the most, and here she was, being paraded through the streets. It was a vastly different experience than she’d ever had before. How would they react knowing she was their queen? If that announcement were to be made right this instant, there would be riots, and a mob would be after her within seconds, ready to kill her, as well as her entire family. She couldn’t risk her family for something so petty as her pride at being known as the queen. So here she remained, a monster.  
Her mind went back to the conversation that led to this point. As if the conversation with her father the day before wasn’t enough, she had gone to the Scout Headquarters for a conversation of her own with Erwin.  
"The only cover story that will appease the public is the Sentient Titan route you took when you arrived in Trost," Erwin explained, handing her a folder. "It's not perfect, but studying this information should prevent intense scrutiny from my counterpart in Military Police."  
Frieda accepted the folder and opened it, glancing up at Erwin. “Any particular reasoning why Eld is present for this meeting rather than your Captain Levi?” she asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.  
Eld looked more than a bit uncomfortable at the question, but he had to answer it. "The former captain was demoted and I am to take his place until further notice."  
Surprise covered the queen’s face, then understanding came to her. “Allow me to guess: it was my father’s doing, wasn’t it,” she stated rhetorically. “He was the one to assign the squad that’s to serve as my protection while I’m working with the Scouts. He rather enjoys having control… no matter what protests or objections may arise against him.”  
Erwin eyed the MP in the room before speaking again. "Just know that we are complying with the requests set before us. In any case, there will be a trial in front of the Supreme Commander, but it is only a front to appease the civilians."  
Frieda raised an eyebrow. “Putting a Titan on trial. That’s going to be quite the sight. Who shall be present for this, Supreme Commander Zackley aside?”  
"Commander Pixis, Commander Dok, myself, and any other civilian or soldier who wishes to attend," he responded. "It's a very public affair."  
She perused the document she had been handed. “Of those conducting the trial, the only one who’s not aware of my true identity is Commander Dok, correct? What measures do you intend to utilize if he becomes too suspicious? He is a rather perceptive man, though not quite to the same level as yourself or Pixis,” she added the last part quickly.  
"Don't worry, Your Majesty," the MP assured. "We have contingencies for this sort of thing."  
She shot him a look. “You’ll forgive me, but I was addressing Commander Erwin, soldier. Ultimately, it is to him that I’m reporting, not the Military Police.”  
Sufficiently cowed, the man backed down. "My apologies. I was simply trying to help."  
"It is best that you don't know," Erwin told her. "If you go in expecting certain tactics, Nile will catch on. I hope you understand."  
“Perfectly,” she replied. “This will certainly be… interesting, to say the very least. Any further instructions for me before this transpires tomorrow?”  
"Yeah. Make sure you're properly dressed," Eld answered with a slight smirk on his face.  
Frieda shot him a dark look. “Seeing as how I’ll be given ample time to prepare, that won’t be the case,” she said, biting her tongue to keep from saying anything further.  
"What are you talking about, Captain?" the MP demanded.  
Erwin sighed and raised his hand. "I don't think we need to know."  
“Turn left. From there, the courtyard where the trial is being held is just ahead,” Eld’s voice brought her back to reality.   
Frieda turned down the indicated street, noting the growing throngs of people crowding the streets and balconies. The word about the Titan on trial had certainly spread. There would be no keeping this a secret, just as Erwin had predicted. All she had to do was follow the script, and everything would turn out… decent, at best.  
The government decided to use the courtyard in front of the castle to conduct the trial. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to fit into the courthouse, so this was the only alternative. Just over a year ago, the streets were filled with banners, joy, and excitement. This time, a sense of dread perforated the air. No matter how good-looking she was, the enemy was in their home.  
On top of the castle balcony stood Darius Zackley himself, ready to put her on trial. Behind him were the three commanders of the respective branches of the military. Obviously, she had nothing to be concerned about with Erwin and Pixis, aside from the latter's… tastes. Nile was going to be a tough nut to crack, and she hoped things would proceed smoothly. She further didn't like the thought of anyone using her balcony, but there was nothing she could do.   
The Commander-in-Chief raised his hand. "That's close enough."  
Frieda stopped dead in her tracks, glancing at either side. Cannons were pointed directly at her. The way the soldiers were positioned, they were ready to be fired should she make a wrong move. The MPs broke formation to line up on either side of her, their backs against the garden hedges. Levi’s-- or Eld’s Squad, rather, landed on the stairs leading into the castle. The former Captain glared at her. He’d made no attempt to hide his thoughts on this farce of a trial that was being conducted.  
To his credit, Zackley showed no signs of fear as he tilted his head up slightly to meet her eyes. "Make a single move without permission, and you die like the rest of your kin. Are we clear?"  
She tipped her head forward. “Perfectly clear.”  
Nile made his protests known right off the bat. "Your Honor, this… Titan should be restrained to prevent any sort of disaster."  
“With all due respect, how exactly do you hope to accomplish that? Chains and rope mean nothing to me but child’s play.” Frieda allowed a touch of mirth to show in her tone.  
"You're welcome to try, Commander," Pixis offered with a smirk. "But I think we'll have to play this by ear."  
Nile grimaced at the thought of what could happen, but he let it go for the moment.  
Zackley cleared his throat. "Now, then... we shall begin. You should consider yourself lucky, Titan. Queen Frieda has allowed us to use her castle courtyard to hold this trial. The Royal family is off-site for the duration, so any hope of you crippling the leadership will be in vain."  
“I wouldn’t dream of any such thing. Please convey my thanks to the Queen.” The Female Titan bowed her head as a sign of respect.  
“This trial is to determine how we will use this Female Titan in the effort to defeat her kind. Commander Erwin, if you would…" His voice trailed off when he noticed Nile's uncomfortable expression. "You have something to say, Commander Dok?"  
"With all due respect, shouldn't we be determining the motivations of this creature?" Nile pointed out. "We don't even know her history."  
"And how would we find that out, Nile?" Erwin questioned, raising his eyebrows. "Unless you have informants within the Titan ranks we know nothing about, nothing she says can be verified."  
“I should think if he had informants within the Titan ranks that one of two things would happen: the informants would be dead, or I would know about them,” Frieda added. “I have heard of no such thing, I can assure you.”  
"The only thing we can do is decide on where her usefulness lies," Erwin continued.   
"Commander Erwin, you may begin," Zackley stated with a pointed look.  
"It's quite simple." He made sure his voice would be heard by those who were close enough to hear. "We will use the Female Titan to cut through the ranks of the Titans within Wall Maria's territory. With her power, it is possible we can significantly dwindle their numbers and push them out of our lands."  
"It's a bold undertaking, one I fully support," Pixis added. "After all, a gentleman should allow a fine lady an opportunity to prove herself."  
“And I look forward to the opportunity to continue to do just that. I had hoped that the earlier assistance I provided would be merely the beginning.”  
Zackley turned to the MP commander. "Commander Dok, you may speak."  
"Thank you, Your Honor." Nile cleared his throat and began. "While the actions of the Female Titan are commendable, the fact that we cannot discern her endgame is a risk no one should take. I believe she should be studied intensely by our best scientists to understand this anomaly standing before us."  
“Depending on the intensity of the study, I shall look forward to it,” Frieda replied with a grin. “I hope that my presence can offer some constructive answers to the questions humans have regarding the Titans.”  
Nile was greatly confused by her words. '"Look forward to it?"'  
“Commander… Dok, was it? Humans have been afraid to approach me, despite my constant insistence that I won’t harm them. Perhaps, by offering myself as a specimen for your scientists to study, I can overcome that stigma,” she explained.  
Nile would've responded to that, but he stopped as his mind drifted to those words. They sounded too formal for a sentient Titan. Something wasn't right.   
"She's right, you know," Pixis said. "You two would be very happy together."  
That snapped him out of his thoughts. "Excuse me!?"  
"I can see it in your eyes. It's normal for men your age to--"  
"We are at the most crucial moment of humanity's history and you're making jokes!?" Nile shouted, unable to believe this.  
The old man shrugged. "No better time to make them."  
"That's enough," Zackley interrupted sternly. "The commander's dating habits are not our concern today."  
"I'm married!" was what Nile wanted to shout, but he held his tongue. No sense in making a bad situation worse.  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Depending on a Titan in our time of need constitutes as such. However, should I hand her over to the Scouts, there would have to be a guarantee that if things go south, they will be ready."  
On cue, both of Frieda's heels were sliced open. She fell to her knees and barely had time to react before she felt the cold steel against her nape.  
"I've fought mindless Titans with better reflexes than you," Levi sneered.  
Her eyes flashed with anger. “Was that really necessary, Levi?”  
He ignored her and addressed his commanding officers. "I may have lost my rank recently--"  
"Wait, what?" Nile interjected, surprised.  
"--but I haven't lost my skills. I can down this creature no problem if she doesn't behave." His eyes darted to his newest superior. "Is that acceptable, Captain?"  
Eld had beads of sweat trickling down his face, but he did nod. "O-Of course, Cap--Levi."   
"Then I see no reason to delay my decision," Zackley said, signing a piece of paper. "I hereby grant custody of the Female Titan to the Scouting Regiment. Should they fail, you will have her, Nile."  
Dissatisfied didn't even begin to cover what Nile felt. The trial was too short, the Female Titan was suspicious, and he felt like he was being kept out of the loop. Something was off about her, and he needed to find out what. Not just that, but the fact he was the only one protesting this madness wasn't right, either. He would have to do some digging on his own to find the truth. He only hoped he wouldn't get killed looking for it.

\------------------------------------

There was something to be said for the blissful blackness that was unconsciousness. Waking meant brightness, intense sounds, and PAIN. A whimper rose as her throat, though it escaped as barely a croak. Everything hurt. Her ribs, her head, her limbs. She couldn’t move if she tried. She forced her eyelids open, not an easy feat since they were nearly glued shut. Blinking slowly, forms began to take shape around. Walls, chairs, and people surrounded her.  
“Florian!” Dirk was the first to notice her eyes opening. He elbowed Urklyn, who had dozed off in the chair next to him. “She’s waking up,” he whispered excitedly.  
Abel was curled up in a ball next to her little sister’s legs, stirring when she heard voices in the room again. “Wha?” she mumbled sleepily. Her head lifted, and she gave a genuine smile to Florian, seeing her exhausted expression. “You’re finally awake, Flo! We were so worried about you,” she said, sitting up fully on the foot of the bed. “How do you feel?”  
Florian licked her lips before she tried to speak, the words sticking in her dry throat. “W-water,” she requested.  
Dirk handed her a small cup with a straw. “Sip it slowly. You’ve been out for a couple of days.”  
She didn’t react, pain shooting through her arm as she reached for the cup. A cry of anguish escaped from her, and Abel intervened, holding it for her. “Don’t push yourself. You’re injured pretty badly.”  
“Broken right arm, concussion, and three broken ribs,” Dirk explained. “You’re going to be in pain for awhile, I’m afraid.”  
“Still, it’s lucky that she’s alive. We can be thankful for that,” Urklyn added.  
Florian’s eyes were drawn to the strangers in the room as Caven cleared her throat. She looked back at her sister, a silent question being conveyed.   
“Caven and her companion, Duran, was it?” Dirk looked to the man for confirmation. “They are just keeping us safe since Mother and Father couldn’t be here with us,” he lied, earning a look from Urklyn.   
“W-where’s Frieda?” Florian asked, her voice barely above a whisper.   
"She's not here," Urklyn assured. He could only imagine what terrors she would be going through for the rest of her life.  
“I don’t want to see her yet.” Her left hand tightened into a ball. “I can’t.”  
“You don’t have to for a while. She’s rather… distracted,” Abel supplied bitterly. “The Titans invaded Trost. She’s got a lot on her mind. Too much to spend time with her family.”  
Whatever response any of the siblings could conjure up was halted when a door nearby slammed open. "Where is she!? Where's my baby girl!?"  
Urklyn stood and walked to the doorway. “We're here, Mother,” he stated, making sure he was clearly seen.  
Greta brushed past him, coming to a stop at the foot of Florian’s bed. “My dear Florian… sweet Goddess, look at you!” Tears welled in her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her hands clutched her heart since she couldn’t embrace her youngest like she desperately wanted. “My baby, so small and helpless. To think that horse threw you straight into a tree… my heart nearly stopped when your father told me what had happened.”  
Three pairs of eyes locked onto Rod when he stepped into the room. There was no end to the lies he’d speak, even to his own family. “We’re all extremely thankful for Urklyn’s quick reaction in getting her the medical care she desperately needed,” he commented. “We might have lost her otherwise.”  
Greta shook her head vehemently. “We’re not going to think about that one bit,” she insisted. “She’s alive, and she’s going to be healthy once more in no time.”  
"The way you're smothering her, she'll be back here in no time." Of course Kenny was here. "How ya doing, Flo? You getting the right medicine?"  
Abel swallowed down a growl. “She’s just woken up. The doctors haven’t even been in to see her yet,” she bit out.  
Florian blinked at him. “I’m in pain,” she said slowly. “So much pain.”  
Rod glanced over at the bodyguard. "You sure you want to do this?"  
He chuckled. "Come on, Lord Tubby, you know I have a soft spot for these kids. Least I can do."  
"What are you talking about?" Urklyn asked cautiously.  
"Kenny offered to tend to Florian's needs so we don't sacrifice so much of our time here," Rod explained.  
Dirk’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious!” he said incredulously. “What’s more important than being with your injured child?”  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Greta growled, giving her husband a look that shortened his lifespan. "That is my baby lying in that bed! Have you no decency!?"  
For once, Rod's eyes darkened as he spoke concisely and quietly. "Do you think that I wouldn't want to spend every day in this hospital until our daughter is back on her feet? You have NO idea how much it pains me to be in this position. Frieda is with the Scout Regiment, leaving me as the regent. If I don't get on top of this situation, there will be too many questions and too many people sniffing around where they don't belong."  
“So it’s true,” Abel whispered. “Frieda’s with the Scouts?”  
“Maybe it means that she’ll actually be doing some good,” Dirk mumbled under his breath. “Hope she’s not going to be in too much danger.”  
Urklyn gave him a deadpan expression. "The Scouts go outside to fight Titans. Of course she'll be in danger."  
A whimper of pain from Florian reminded them of why they were there in the first place.  
"That's enough," Greta scolded harshly. "Dirk and Abel, you’re coming with me. We need to find which doctor has been treating Florian and make sure that they are using kid gloves with her. Her pain is high, and that’s absolutely unacceptable!”   
Abel gulped, knowing better than to argue when her mother was like this. “Yes, ma’am,” she replied, standing quickly.   
“I haven’t seen him yet today, but there should be someone we can talk to at the nurse’s station down the hall,” Dirk added helpfully.  
Greta bustled them both away, the room falling a bit quieter after their departure.  
Rod clapped Urklyn on the shoulder. "I need your assistance in sorting things out, son. It shouldn't take long."  
His son nodded. “I assume you’re referring to things with the nobles, in Frieda’s absence?”  
"Among other things. Come on." He ushered him away and gave a quick kiss on his wife's cheek as they passed by.  
Once they were out, Kenny gestured to his MPs. "Step outside, you two. Keep an eye on that family."  
With a simultaneous nod, Caven and Duran left the hospital room, leaving Florian alone with Kenny.  
Using the hand that didn’t ache and wasn’t wrapped in bandages, she tried to shift the blanket, barely managing to move it more than an inch or two. She winced, a pained groan slipping from her lips. “Help, please,” she asked weakly.   
He stepped closer to her and adjusted the blankets so they covered her more. "Better, kid?"   
“Yes,” she hoarsely whispered. “Why are you still here?”  
Kenny took a seat next to her and shook his head. "I want to set the record straight with you before you start having nightmares about me. I meant what I said about having a soft spot for you kids. Can you at least believe that?"  
She gave no verbal answer, staring at him as she waited for him to continue.  
"Questions require a response, you know."  
“... maybe.” She wanted to look away but didn’t trust him enough to. “After what you did to Dirk, it’s hard to believe.”   
"Everyone's got demons, Flo," Kenny explained simply. "Mine is my uncanny ability to make sure I'm still breathing. That's why I do the things I do. You may hate that, but that's how things are." To her surprise, his smile wasn't disturbing. It seemed… nice. "Gotta tell you, having a hand raising you kids is something I don't regret, even if you all despise me."  
“Is that why you’re still here with me?”  
"Partially, but until your siblings call off their revenge quest, I'm going to make sure to stay right here." He quickly intervened before Florian could freak out. "Easy there. I'm not gonna hurt you… but it's best if they don't know that."   
The injured teen shook her head, grimacing at the pain it shot through her skull. “I don’t believe you. You hurt Dirk to supposedly send a message to Urklyn. You murdered Abel’s boyfriend, Dillon. You could kill me here and now, not thinking twice about it. I have no reason to take you at your word.”  
"Then how about a token to prove it? Was gonna give it to you for your sixteenth birthday, but you might as well have it now." Kenny reached into his coat and pulled out a necklace.  
Florian had to admit that it was a pretty piece of jewelry. Dangling off a gold chain, a sapphire cut in the shape of heart rested on a lightweight gold setting. “And if I take this… you’ll promise not to hurt me, or my siblings?” she asked cautiously.  
"I'll only defend myself," Kenny swore, holding it out to her. "You have my word."  
She slowly reached her good hand out and cradled it in her palm. “If you break that…” she trailed off and fell quiet. She wasn’t sure what she could say. It felt dirty to take his word, and even the so-called ‘token’ he offered made her feel uncomfortable, though she couldn’t put her finger on why. But injured as she was, what else could she do? A token of a promise was better than nothing. It meant she had leverage. And given the position she and her siblings found themselves in now, they needed all the leverage they could get.  
If she knew where he got that necklace, however, she’d know her leverage meant absolutely nothing.

\----------------------------------

Disgruntled was usually the word associated with Former Captain Levi. Lately, he escalated to fiery bursts of temper that caused people to give him a wide berth. To be not only demoted but talked down to as if he was less than swine was the greatest insult he ever received. Rod was playing a game, and Levi was nothing more than a pawn. He couldn't wait to get his hands around his throat. Maybe throw him off one of the Walls one night. There were many possibilities.  
When he wasn't angry, Levi would become fixated on Kenny. How Rod got him, of all people, on his side, he would never know. True, Dirk warned him ahead of time, but that didn't make their recent meeting any less jarring. Kenny was dangerous through and through. If the psychopath decided to go after the Scouts, it would get messy.  
For now, it was best to keep his focus on the present as he rode towards Headquarters with the Female Titan following him closely. Eld and his squad (that was just not right) made sure to keep close on horseback as well, flanking Frieda on both sides. Now that they were out of the Interior's watchful gaze, the Scouts could relax a bit and conserve their equipment. Maintenance wasn't cheap, especially with the government having it out for them. Unfortunately, Frieda couldn't turn back just yet, not until evening, though she didn't feel like sharing. Her reasons became abundantly clear much to the demoted man's annoyance.  
“Care to explain why you pulled that little stunt of yours, Levi?” Frieda’s tone was biting and harsh. “I can see no reason for you to pull such a move, except to perhaps attempt to regain some of the masculinity you feel you lost when you were demoted.”  
"Good to know intelligence doesn't run in the family," he deadpanned without sparing her a glance. "Did you actually think the civilians would welcome you with open arms? You're a Titan. They need to know that I can put you down like a dog if the situation calls for it."  
"While I wouldn't put it that way, Levi is right," Eld admitted. "Sorry, Frieda, but it was the right call--."  
“Were you aware of his plan the whole time?! Why did nobody think to inform me, that maybe, just maybe I would be experiencing pain for the sake of this farce!?” She fumed.  
"Oh, shut up and grow a spine already, Princess," Levi spat the second his patience wore off. "You can fucking regenerate. If you're going to bitch every time something makes you uncomfortable, then go be a useless waste somewhere else."  
If looks could kill, Levi would be a smoldering pile of ash. As it was, Frieda grabbed the tail of his cloak and yanked him off his horse firmly. “Let’s get one thing fucking straight, do you hear me?” She seethed, making sure he had a good look at her anger-filled face.   
"Put the captain down!" Oluo demanded, grappling to a tree where the nape was in plain view.  
"Your Highness, you can't do that," Petra pointed out as she joined Oluo in the trees.  
“He’s not the captain anymore. And I’m not letting him go until I’ve had a chance to say my piece!” she snapped at them, making sure she didn’t allow Levi access to his weapons.  
"But I am." Eld dismounted and stood in front of the Female Titan without a hint of fear. "Let him go, Frieda. Now."  
“No. He won’t take his head out of his ass unless I’ve got him here like this. Give me five minutes, and I promise I’ll let him go, unharmed,” she stared Eld down, silently daring him to call her bluff.  
"You've got five seconds," he shot back, crossing his arms. "And don't step on me in defiance."  
Gunther was the only other comrade on the ground, though he could get to her heels if things continued spiraling into chaos.  
“Titan or not, I’m still the ruler of the Walls. Give me the few moments I need, or there will be consequences.” Frieda glared at him.   
"You want to say your piece? Then put him down and quit manhandling him. Five… four… three…"  
Frieda gave a growl low in her throat, dumping Levi unceremoniously onto the ground in front of Eld.   
The newly-promoted Captain helped him up. "You alright, Levi?"  
Levi shook him off, though he allowed a single nod.  
"Good… because the next time you antagonize her, you'll be shoveling horse dung for the next week by yourself," Eld stated firmly. "Is that clear?"  
"...got it."  
"Got it, what?"  
The air dropped thirty degrees when Levi narrowed his eyes. For a moment, he looked ready to deck him, but instead, he gave a quiet, cold, "Got it, sir."  
Frieda’s mouth fell open slightly. Although she still felt nothing but anger toward Levi, her respect for Eld went up. She wouldn’t audibly admit it, but she was impressed by his guts at standing up to her, as well as pulling rank on the demoted captain.   
As for his squadmates, they were flabbergasted that Eld was still alive after that stunt. While it was true that all of them still viewed Levi as the captain, Eld included, Levi was in no position to take charge right now. Unless they wanted to quit, something that would be far more detrimental to the Scouts, they needed to suck it up and deal with the circumstances.  
“May I say my piece now, Captain?” Frieda addressed Eld directly.  
He nodded. "Go ahead, but hands off."  
She shot him a dark look, but turned her attention to Levi. “It never was about the pain you inflicted. Like you so generously pointed out, I can regenerate. The pain won’t last for too long. It’s about TRUST,” she paused, letting that word sink in for a moment before she continued. “You expect me to give my assistance and follow your leadership, and yet you won’t fucking trust me enough to tell me everything you are planning before we go headfirst into the lion’s den. You want my respect? Then show me who I can trust.”  
Levi was quiet for a moment, but it wasn't because he felt ashamed. It seemed more like he was trying to restrain himself from doing what came naturally. "We've been ordered to keep you safe, so that's what we'll do. Any plans will be run by the captain… and you. Is that satisfactory?"  
The young queen was silent, eyeing him skeptically. “Is that the will of your captain?” she asked. “Commander Erwin will be part of the plans, no doubt, but I need assurance that you are not speaking merely on your own behalf.” She sighed, her gaze softening. “I don’t pretend to understand the situation that you find yourself in now. I don’t wish to be at odds with you, especially given how closely the squad you’re in is working with me. Please understand that I mean no disrespect to you.”  
Eld let out his own sigh. "None of this is ideal. There's no getting around that. The only thing we can do is work together and not be at each other's throats. Can we all agree on that?"  
Gunther nodded. "Yeah."  
"Agreed," Petra responded.   
"I won't fight you on that," Levi said.  
Oluo took the longest of the squad, but he, too, submitted. "Fine."  
Frieda ducked her head. “Of course. I shall do my best not to cause any undue strife during my time here. I regret that I’ve caused so much chaos already. My goal is to help, not hinder the Scouts in any way.”  
Levi let out a snort, yet he didn't give a snide remark. "Just remember that while we're out in the field, your title isn't going to mean shit against the Titans. There's a chain of command. Keep that in mind."  
“I seem to recall you giving me a lesson about the mindless Titans and the reality of the situation we find ourselves in now.” She gave a wry smile. “I don’t quickly forget the lessons I’ve been taught.”  
"...Then maybe there's hope for you yet."


	5. The State of the Walls

“In light of the recent tragedy that has befallen the Walls a week ago, Queen Frieda has chosen to step back and take some time away from the throne in order to meditate and focus her mind on leading humanity to the best of her ability. In her absence, Lord Reiss will be acting as Regent. Having served in this position for King Fritz, we have no doubt that the future will continue to be full of hope amidst these dark times.”  
Peaure Zimmerman was ready to kick over the stack of freshly-printed newspapers. "What kind of bullshit is this?" he raged to no one in particular. "One year into her rule, and the Queen decides to take a leave of absence?"  
“Pressure probably got to her,” came the weary response. “Can you blame her?” The middle-aged man with graying hair looked up from his desk. “Getting angry isn’t going to change the fact that Lord Reiss is once again in control.”  
"This isn't right and you know it, Boss." He jabbed his finger into an article that he had pinned to the wall eight months prior. "You remember this story, don't you? We finally had the freedom to show that the 'beloved Military Police' aren't squeaky clean. Lord Reiss is gonna take that away from us!"  
“Then so be it,” the man sighed. “It’s happened before, and as long as Lord Reiss is in power, we shouldn’t be surprised at whatever transpires. Queen Frieda has been generous with us, but knowing who her father is, I have no reason to believe that it’ll always be like that.”  
"I'm not gonna give up, Roy. Not yet." Adjusting his glasses to make sure they weren't gonna fall off his face, he threw his coat on.   
“Where are you going?” Roy asked. “You can’t expect to just track down Lord Reiss and get straight answers from him.”  
"Who said anything about Lord Reiss?" Peaure asked with a smirk, grabbing a notepad and a pen. "I'm going to have a talk with the Queen."  
“One small hiccup in that plan: nobody has seen the queen since she took her leave of absence. She’s probably gone into hiding for her meditation, or whatever bullshit she wants to call it,” Roy pointed out.  
“Not bullshit, I can assure you, gentlemen. But I appreciate the generous statement about my choices in worship.” Frieda smiled warmly as she came in the door with Eld right behind her.  
What happened next could only be classified as "mild chaos." Roy recoiled with a gasp as if he was having a heart attack. Peaure, on the other hand, scrambled into her line of sight so he could bow properly. Unfortunate that he tripped into the stack of newspapers and fell to the ground, spilling the papers all over the floor.  
Eld stood there for a few seconds as he watched this company implode on itself. He hid a grin that threatened to appear as he hoisted the rookie journalist up. "Falling for her like that is rather frowned upon, buddy.”  
Peaure's face turned a bright shade of red before trying to pick up the newspapers. "Um, g-good afternoon, Your Majesticness--I mean, Majesty. Don't mind the, uh…"  
It took every part of Frieda not to burst out laughing. She had a reputation to uphold after all. Instead, she disguised her giggles as a cough before speaking graciously. “My goodness, it seems that there’s been a bit of an issue. Is everything okay?”  
“Please forgive him, Highness. He’s young and inexperienced. Don’t take his behavior as a reflection on our publication, I beg of you,” Roy pleaded, a frantic look on his face.  
“Not to worry, gentlemen. Rest assured, I’m not concerned in the slightest,” she replied with a gentle expression. “May I see the latest edition of your publication, please? That’s the purpose of my visit, after all. I don’t wish to take too much of your precious time.”  
"Preferably one without his foot on it," Eld added unhelpfully.  
Roy wasted no time in grabbing a paper that was on his desk and handed it to her with a courteous bow. "I hope it's to your liking."  
Peaure inched uncomfortably away from the captain. He was half-expecting to get arrested, shot, or both.   
Silence fell in the room for the first time since the Queen had entered the room. She perused the paper carefully, finally folding it in half and handing it to Eld. “Very good. I can see the dedication to your work in the wording you’ve chosen.”  
Eld stuffed it under his arm. When he was on guard duty, he wasn't going to allow any distractions to get in the way of that.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Peaure replied with a bow. As he rose, he decided to take a chance. "If you don't mind, there are some questions I--."  
"Peaure," Roy hissed rapidly. "That's enough." He turned to the queen and said, "We don't wish to waste any of your time."  
Her curiosity piqued, Frieda smiled at Peaure. “It would be dependent on the nature of your questions, but I believe I have a few more moments to spare before we have to leave.” Her eyes went to Eld for his agreement.  
He shrugged. "Hey, your family pays my bills. I've got no complaints."  
Heaving a disappointed sigh, Roy placed a chair next to her. "I'm afraid we don't have anything more comfortable for you to rest in."  
"This is a newspaper factory, not a hotel," Eld pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "Take it easy."  
Frieda gave a light laugh. “Not to worry. I’ve been in far worse conditions and survived. I’m not a frail lady who’s going to fall over when the lightest breeze comes my way.” She sat gracefully in the offered chair, adjusting her lavender dress as she did so. “Go ahead with your questions.”  
With newfound confidence, Peaure snatched the notepad off the floor and sat across from her. He chuckled nervously. "I'm interviewing the queen, Roy. Can you believe it?"  
"I can't believe you're still alive after all this," Roy admitted. "Fortune favors the foolish, I suppose."  
He cleared his throat and began the interview. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Your Highness. It's an honor."  
“It’s my pleasure,” Frieda replied graciously. “What did you wish to discuss with me?”  
"In the single year you've been ruler, changes have been implemented on your word. Jobs that were solely confined to the ones born and raised in the Interior have opened up to the inhabitants of Wall Rose and the refugees of Wall Maria. What prompted such a drastic change?"  
Frieda’s eyes widened slightly at the direct question, but otherwise didn’t flinch. “As you’re well aware, we had the efforts made to reclaim Wall Maria. Ultimately…” she paused, her tone somber. “Ultimately, those availed us nothing but the loss of thousands of people. Upon seeing how this affected those who remained, I felt it would be a great disservice to keep things as they had been. After all, the refugees and those hard working individuals from Wall Rose deserved just as many opportunities as those born into privilege.”  
Peaure raised an eyebrow. "I see. So, you are contradicting Commander Dot Pixis of the Garrison, then?"  
"Peaure!" Roy exclaimed, mortified.  
“Oh? And what did Commander Pixis have to say?” Frieda asked, silently scrutinizing the man in front of her.  
"He spoke of the Operation to Reclaim Wall Maria during the Siege of Trost," Peaure answered, flipping through his notes. "According to my sources, he regarded the mission as 'when 250,000 souls were claimed to keep the rest of us living. Yes! Many of you suspected that to be the truth, and today, I have confirmed it."' He gave her his own scrutinizing gaze. "With all due respect, does Her Highness wish to confirm or deny such an allegation?"  
Frieda’s gaze went to Eld and she internally groaned. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she didn’t like it.   
The captain interpreted that look the only way he could. "Okay, wise guy. This interview is over."  
She shook her head, letting out an audible sigh. “The people deserve to know the truth. Yes. While that occurred under my predecessor, the late King Fritz, that was indeed the truth of the situation. I was made aware of it prior to taking the throne.”  
"So, the government thinned out the population to keep the rest of us going," Peaure said somberly. "And these jobs... were they given out of a sense of regret for that decision?"  
“Partially. As I stated previously, I felt it did the people who remained a disservice to be denied access to opportunities that were now available. Why should additional suffering continue due to sanctions made during a different era?” Her hands were folded in her lap, and she twisted an emerald ring on her right hand as she spoke. This interview was not going how she expected it to, but she knew as ruler, she would have the right to refuse answering any questions if the need arose.  
The journalist took notice of that motion. She was getting uncomfortable and nervous. Was she hiding something else, or did she not enjoy speaking the truth? Still, he got what he needed on that front… for now. "But that's not the only change you've established. Negative stances have been encouraged among the populace to those who felt silenced by the government and our previous rulers. How does this benefit you if you end up becoming the subject of said discourse?"  
She took a deep breath. “I’m of the belief that people are entitled to differences. Diversity is the backbone of what makes for a great nation.” She paused to choose her phrasing. “Silencing those who express different beliefs or opinions will just breed animosity and hatred. That’s the major reasoning behind lifting many of the sanctions that governed the press. I want more of the truth to come to light, even when it’s not the most pleasant news.”  
"And yet, you are taking a leave of absence. What happens if the regent decides to undo the freedom that you created?" he pressed.   
Were this anyone else, Roy would have gone out to buy a casket and an urn for good measure. However, the queen was making no moves to put a stop to this, and neither was her bodyguard. These actions, or inactions in this case, gave him a small semblance of hope.  
Frieda leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand for a long moment, deep in thought. She finally lifted her head and addressed him by name. “Peaure, if that were to happen, can I trust you to do something with my explicit permission? This will stay with the four of us present, provided you’re comfortable with it.” Her attention went to each of the individuals in the room in turn.  
Peaure was a little disappointed that the people wouldn't know the truth, or whatever Frieda was planning, but at least he and Roy would know. "You can trust me."  
"This will stay with us," Roy assured.  
"...Can I at least tell my dog?" Eld requested with a smirk.  
Frieda shot him a look, silently shaking her head. “If the freedom of the press that I’ve allowed should be revoked by my regent, Lord Reiss, I give you permission to run a story without government approval. This comes directly from me, so there’s no need to involve others prior to sharing this.” She leaned back, further twisting the ring, then she clapped her hands together. “Lord Reiss has some indiscretions in his past that he wishes to remain hidden. He had an affair over many years, resulting in an illegitimate child as well that has reached young adulthood.”  
Peaure's eyes widened, flabbergasted. "He had an affair?"  
Why am I not surprised? Roy thought to himself with a scowl.  
He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Um, is there any tangible proof to this, Your Highness?"  
“Aside from his daughter?” Frieda commented. “None left alive. His mistress was a former maid of the Reiss household. She died a number of years ago.”  
".,,Damn." There wasn't much Peaure could say to that.   
Roy finally decided to ask his own question. "You do realize if we publish such a story, we will earn your father's wrath."   
“You have my word that no harm will befall your establishment. His quarrel would be with me, not with you gentlemen. It was his decision to indulge in such indiscretions. If he didn’t wish for them to eventually be common knowledge, he should not have chosen to forsake his family in the first place,” Frieda said, an icy edge in her tone.  
Peaure was at a loss for words. He spent his life resenting the rulers and the government for their iron grip, censorship to control what they want the people to hear, and so much more. Now, Queen Frieda was giving him everything a journalist could dream of. "I, uh… have just one more question. There seems to be more scrutiny on the Military Police as of late. Why is that?"  
The young queen nodded. “There has been corruption within the MPs for as long as I’ve had an insight into that specific branch of the military. Individuals who choose to work for their own agendas rather than for the sake of the populace. Our Military Police has a duty to serve not only the royal family and the nobles, but to each and every man, woman, and child within the Interior. If they can’t be called upon to do so, they have no business holding such a position.”  
"If everything you say is true… then I hope you return to us soon."  
Frieda glanced at Eld, then back at the two journalists, sensing their time had come to a close. “I sincerely hope so as well. I pray that the Goddess reveals her will to me quickly that I might return to my duties as the ruler of humanity. I thank you for your time, gentlemen.”

\--------------------------

At twenty-three years old, Caspar Bohn found himself in a unique position. Because of his heritage, he had the opportunity to reach opportunities kept out of reach of other nobles. The only son of the late Dietrich Bohn, a trusted friend to Rod Reiss, he had been granted the chance to step into his father’s position when a seat on “the king’s advisory board,” as it had been dubbed, opened up. A meeting had been called, the first in a number of months, and the ginger-haired man found himself in a carriage heading to the castle.   
His hazel eyes watched the scenery as he passed by. Much had changed over the year since Queen Frieda had taken the throne, leaving her father in an advisory role as opposed to that of being ruler. One of the things Caspar prided himself on was his ability to read and assess people. And if there was one thing he knew, Rod Reiss wasn’t thrilled with some of the decisions that his daughter had made.   
A sign for a new forge opening, boasting of quality crafted weapons and tools caught his eye as he passed. In the past, it was primarily in Wall Rose and Wall Maria that such businesses were established. Now, the craftsmen had migrated further into the walls. The population was shifting, and so was the need for various goods and services. He breathed out a sigh. The loss of 250,000 people had ended a lot of the food shortage and famine, but it came at a mighty cost. He didn’t envy the burden of the one who made that decision.  
He glanced down at the newspaper folded on the seat beside him. Being part of Rod’s trusted group meant that he was involved in the decision making for what the press would be told. As a boy, he remembered his father pacing back and forth in his study, mumbling about the injustice of being forced to keep the truth from the populace. And yet, certain truths needed to be kept from the people. It was a thin line that needed to be danced, and for decades, the government had kept a very tight leash on what was published. Frieda had chosen to release some of the tension, granting the newspapers additional freedom. As a result, more negative comments regarding the government and the rulers had surfaced, yet the young queen had seen no reason to reverse her decision. Caspar only hoped that this was not a mistake.  
Perhaps the biggest change had come in the form of her approach to the branches of the military, specifically the Military Police. While he agreed with the Queen that something must be done to curb the corruption, he wasn’t convinced her methods were entirely the best options available. In requiring extra vigilance over the MPs, it had taken more of their units off the streets, turning their focus inward. As a result, crime within the Interior had spiked, making it more dangerous for everyone. Caspar was certain the Queen was unaware of this last bit of information. If she was, then she would have made changes by now. Or, so he would hope.  
The carriage rolled to a stop, and the ginger furrowed his brow. They hadn’t reached the castle yet, so he ventured to open the window and leaned his head out to address his driver. “I say, what seems to be the issue?”  
“Carriage crash blocking the road, sir,” came the reply. “Work is being done to clear it up, but it may be a few minutes.”  
“Very well, then. Plan on waiting outside the castle at the time we discussed. I’ll walk the remainder of the way. I don’t wish to keep Lord Reiss waiting,” the young man instructed. He donned his black top hat and stepped out of the carriage, closing the door firmly behind him.  
He didn't make it one step when a masked man slammed him against the door of the carriage. "Give me your money!" he demanded, holding a knife up to his neck. "Now!"   
“Whoa! Easy there, buddy. Let me just reach my wallet, and we can both be on our way,” Caspar offered, fighting the swell of fear that churnedhurned in his stomach.... I need my hand free to do that.” “... I need my hand free to do that.”  
"Slowly. Don't try anything stupid," the man warned as he pressed the sharp metal against his neck for good measure.  
The young man swallowed hard, feeling his Adam’s apple bob against the blade. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he assured, his hand slipping into his pocket. “I’m not carrying much on me, but whatever I have, take it. Just, do me a favor and leave the wallet. It was a gift from my late father.”  
"Yeah? Well, my son's dead. You're not special," he growled with annoyance. He was losing his patience, which could be very detrimental to Caspar's health.  
His eyes dropped. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, pulling his wallet open with one hand and pulling out the money from inside. “It’s all I have on me. It’s yours. Take it.”  
The mugger rewarded his cooperation with a sucker punch to the gut. While the young noble was gasping for breath, the man seized all the gold coins that were inside and that spilled on the ground. The way he moved was out of desperation. Money for his family or for drugs? Either one was possible. When everything was collected, the mugger threw the wallet at Caspar's head and bolted down the street.  
Caspar picked up the empty wallet and brushed the dust off it, watching the man go with a sad expression. He pocketed the wallet, looking around for his hat. With a grimace, he collected it from the street, noting the filth on it. He did his best to shake it off, then tucked it under his arm as he walked the remaining several blocks to the castle.   
His mind wandered. This was a prime example of what had changed since the MPs were mere highly scrutinized. This was his first time being personally targeted but such stories were becoming more common. Something was bubbling below the surface, threatening to create turmoil for everyone. The board needed to hear about this immediately.

\--------------

If there was one word to describe the feeling Urklyn was experiencing, it would be nauseating. His father just had to invite him to sit in on one of his board meetings, the place where every horrible thing that ever happened was decided. These men were all in Carolyn's ledger, and there was still nothing he could do about them. The only thing he could do was be the good Reiss son and only speak when spoken to.  
"Where the hell is that brat?" Aurille muttered as he checked his pocket watch for the fourth time. "He's ten minutes late."  
"Easy, Aurille," Emeric advised. "We don't have anywhere else to be."   
I do. Urklyn thought as his mind drifted to his sister alone with Kenny's minions. We'll get you out of there, Flo. Just hang in there.  
Caspar entered the room just then, his clothing disheveled and a slight red mark on his neck. “My apologies for the delay, gentlemen. I was… accosted on my way here. Seems that one of our fine citizens decided it was a good day to claim my gold, at knife point.”  
Aurille could only do the one thing he was good at during these meetings: slamming his hand on the table while raging. "This is unacceptable! In one year, crimes against the nobility has risen by twenty percent. How did you let this happen, Rod?"  
“Don’t be so quick to rush to blame,” Emeric chided. “Times have changed. It’s not just been against nobility, remember. There’s been an increase in crime within Wall Sina across the board.”  
“Queen Frieda has been doing her best,” Caspar pointed out. “Focusing on the corruption was just the facet that has had the more… negative side effects.”  
Urklyn gazed at the man with narrowed eyes. Caspar Bohn had never been mentioned in the ledger. Hell, he had never even heard of this guy until his father needed a replacement. At least the people in this room were the devils he knew. This guy, on the other hand, was probably going to be a problem that needed a closer eye on.  
“We had an arrangement with the criminal underworld,” Henri added. “Our police would look the other way at specified times, and the criminals would keep their activities contained. The Queen has broken that arrangement, and we are reaping the consequences.”  
“The Queen has done some good,” Caspar protested. “If it wasn’t for her, Wall Rose would be overrun with Titans by now.”  
Carl nodded in agreement. “That’s true. If that were to happen, we wouldn’t even be able to open the gates to those people. We can’t afford another incident like what happened five years ago to occur.”  
It took all of Urklyn’s willpower not to snap. Incident? That’s what these assholes were calling what happened? 250,000 people died, for Ymir’s sake!  
Emeric tilted his head at the leader of the board. “Rod, you’ve been oddly quiet.”  
The regent had his hands together and his elbows on the table in contemplation. “I am simply considering all the possibilities, Emeric,” he said quietly, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. “Gentlemen… it’s not often that I admit to any mistakes I make. For better and for worse, you all warned me of what was to come, yet I didn’t listen.”  
That brought the whole room to silence. This was something they had never seen him do before. Urklyn, however, glanced at the door a couple of times. Invited to a gathering where his father was behaving oddly? He had a sinking feeling everyone was about to be slaughtered in a moment.  
Rod continued with grief entering his tone. “I love my daughter, all of my children, but I have a blind spot when it comes to them. I suppose every parent does. I wanted Frieda to experience the freedom of choosing the path she wanted, the path of being queen. I thought I would be able to contain any… problems that she could cause. Maybe I just chose to ignore them because she was finally happy after all this time.” He gripped the edge of the table tightly. “The fact remains that ever since she took the throne, the balance we’ve long maintained has been severely dismantled, and we need to get it back to where it belongs.”  
Aurille crossed his arms, for once hearing the regent out. “And how are we going to do that, Rod? You, of all people, know how rebuilding is a hell of a lot harder than destroying.”  
“Well, Frieda has given Rod the reins of the throne while she’s away,” Henri pointed out. “I see no reason why that can’t be a prime opportunity.”  
“Prime opportunity for what?” Caspar asked, perplexed. “I’ll admit that Queen Frieda has had her issues and shortcomings, but I’m not sure I’m following with what your proposed solution is.”  
“Remind me why he’s on the board if he can’t follow a simple line of thought?” Aurille sneered.  
“Caspar has his uses,” Carl stated. “We all do. It’s simple: Rod has the throne; therefore, he can enact the proper changes necessary to take this country of ours back.”  
“Not that it will be easy,” Rod responded. “She does have many supporters. We move too fast, and we risk angering the civilians. Whatever changes I make have to be implemented slowly, carefully, and with precision.”  
“But Frieda will return,” Henri said simply. “She may be paying hero with the Scout Regiment, but she will come back.”  
“...That’s not going to happen.”  
Urklyn’s eyes widened, his head slowly turning to the man who dared to say such a horrible thing. “Father? You… you can’t be--?”  
Rod shot to his feet faster than anyone expected and gripped his son’s shoulders. “Urklyn, please listen to me. I know this is hard for you to hear, but you understand what’s at stake. The entire kingdom could collapse as long as Frieda remains in charge. She can’t be allowed to return to the throne.”  
Caspar watched the exchange with an unreadable expression on his face. His thoughts swirled. Because of his position, he was made aware of the reality of the power that Frieda carried. Based on what he saw of Urklyn’s behavior, he had a hunch that things were going to become interesting in a hurry.   
Tears sprung to his eldest son’s eyes. “But… she’s my sister.”  
“I know. I know.” He embraced his son as tight as he could, something he hadn’t done in quite some time. “I need you to be strong, now more than ever. Frieda was the bravest of us when she received the power from Uri. Now, I need you to be just as brave when the time comes.”   
Urklyn felt his blood chill as his father’s words sank in. There was no way to get around it. In front of witnesses, his father was telling him that a time would come when he would be forced to kill his older sister in the worst possible way imaginable. And now, the man was looking to him for his reaction. A strange calm washed over him as a single thought took root, and he lifted his chin, a stoic expression on his face. “I understand, Father.”  
It took a moment for Rod to reply to those simple words he spoke, but when he did, he had a warm smile on his face. “I’m proud of you, my son.”


	6. Predators Unmasked

"You can keep glaring at me, sir. I'm not going anywhere."  
Oh, how Levi wished he could incinerate people with his mind. First, after killing his babysitter, he'd turn Rod into ashes. Problems solved and life would return to normal. Unfortunately, they were currently just fantasies he could dream about in his spare time. He'd just make do with throwing the Bastard Cop a glare every now and then. Yeah, he had a name, but Levi's list of priorities didn't even consider that remotely important.  
Top of the list, currently, was meeting with Dirk away from the babysitter's eyes and ears. The nineteen-year-old was his only shot at getting an advantage over Kenny and Rod. Too much was at stake to cut him out, even if it was safer to do just that. There was only one way for Levi to get out from Bastard Cop's line of sight. He knew if he got caught, he would be arrested for treason. Currently, his mindset became similar to that of Erwin's in one area: treason was an afterthought.  
It didn't take him long to reach the cordoned-off courtyard the Scouts "borrowed" from the Trost District. A long fence had been erected to keep all civilians out with guards stationed at all entrances. Levi pitied the Scouts in charge of that duty. Necessary measures sometimes equated to boring tasks. The Scouts out front instinctively saluted once Levi was close enough only to remember his lack of rank.  
"At ease, dumbasses," the former captain muttered as he entered Hanji's idea of heaven.  
The two captured monsters were pinned to the ground close to each other. The four meter Titan with blond hair on the left was in a seated position, with thick ropes wrapped around its neck and anchored to large metal stakes on three sides. Its legs were bent unnaturally, with dozens of tent spikes driven through the flesh to prevent it from moving, as well as through several places on the upper arms.   
The dark-haired one on the right wasn’t as fortunate, having been forced into a prone position, and receiving the same treatment with the ropes around its neck. Spikes littered all over the back and limbs of this seven meter Titan, immobilizing it entirely. Yet, despite all of these measures to keep them from escaping (impalement, ropes, immobilization), they still bore the same dopey grins most Titans had. Fucking freaks.   
Naturally, Hanji was there speaking to them as if they were her own children. He didn't know what the hell she was talking about, and he really didn't care. All that mattered was analyzing the problematic forces in the area. She wouldn't be a problem.  
Standing nearby was her long-suffering assistant, Moblit Berner. He was always there to speak to Hanji's logic and reason. Rarely was he successful, but he was always needed. There was a reason the man frequented the bars during non-crucial moments in time. Still, Moblit was observant and very quick to act. Fantastic traits for a Scout and Levi's biggest obstacles.  
Last, but certainly far from least, was the platoon of soldiers as backup. All twelve were armed with swords and rifles to deal with whatever issue came their way. Levi doubted they'd have the balls to shoot him, but he didn't want to risk it. He needed to create one hell of an opening.  
Best way to do so was gauge the situation via the mad scientist. "Hey, Four-Eyes," he said the second he was right behind her.  
She whirled around, her eyes lighting up further, if that was even possible. “Levi! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS! It’s the most amazing thing! I took some hair samples, and it’s remarkably soft! For a monster, you’d expect it to be more coarse, but isn’t it fantastic?!”  
"It makes me weep," Levi deadpanned. "Did you find anything useful with these damn things?"  
Indignation flooded over her features. “They are NOT 'damn things!' Their names are Sawney and Beane.” She pointed first to the left, then to the right.   
His eyebrows raised slightly as he glanced at Moblit. "Which cannibalistic tribe was the inspiration this time?"  
"A clan that lived in caves, sir," he answered with a shake of his head.  
Bastard Cop stared at them all with a slack jaw. "How can… how can any of you be so casual about all this!?" he sputtered out.  
Levi didn't even bother looking at him. "If you don't approve, you can run back home where you belong." He doubted it would be that easy.  
“Levi! We’ve got so much left to test! I’m going to see if they’ve got active pain receptors, and when night comes…” the scientist began cackling madly. “That’s when the most fun begins!” She grabbed Moblit by the elbow. “Where did you put those weapons? Show me, show me!” She practically dragged him away.   
Levi rolled his eyes at the woman while he began to circle the Titans, making sure to steer clear of their jaws. He hoped his babysitter would get too close, but the man had the brains to keep his distance and watch him. This was beginning to border on impossible.  
Then, against all odds, a miracle happened in the form of a forty-year-old man trying to get inside. Even from a distance, Levi could practically taste the strong stench of booze.   
"Hey, this is a restricted area!" one of the guards exclaimed as he tried to push him back. "Leave now!"  
"But thassssss where all the ffffffffunnn issssss…" the drunk slurred, somehow managing to slip around them. "This is where the girls are, righhhh..?" Even pointing his finger at the caged Titans nearly made him lose his balance. "Is that them? Hi, pretty girls!" He gave the happiest wave a man could perform.  
Bastard Cop couldn't believe what he was seeing, much less hearing. "Aren't you idiots going to arrest this drunk!?" he demanded.   
"If he gets eaten, he does the world a favor," Levi drawled, hiding his amusement. He had a reputation to uphold.  
"Hey, party pooper biatch! You wanna arrest... me?" The drunk lobbed his beer bottle at the MP, narrowly missing him. "Sssssuck on that, Officer Cocksucker."  
The man's face reddened as he stalked towards the drunk. "Say that again, you worthless piece of shit!"  
It was starting to become obvious that this affair was staged, and Bastard Cop was playing into his hands. He had a theory on who to thank for that, but he wasted no time in slightly cutting the far left rope holding Sawney in place with his personal knife. Now, he just had to let nature take its course while he watched the show.   
Of course, Hanji decided to return with a spear in hand as she rapidly approached the MP and the drunk. “Oy! Don’t let him get near my precious babies! I don’t need the paperwork that’ll come from him being eaten! It’ll take too much time away from poor Sawney and Beane!”  
At long last, two Scouts lifted the drunk in the air by his arms and carried him away.  
"I'll missssss youuuuuuuuuuuuu….!" the man cried before he was thrown out of the courtyard.   
Naturally, Bastard Cop had to state his unwanted opinion to Hanji. "Your command is a complete disgrace! Letting drunks wander in without a care in the world, putting civilians in harm's way for laughs? This is going straight to the regent, Section Commander, and you will be held responsible!"  
Moblit slowly stepped up, giving the MP a dark look. "Last I checked, we don't take orders from the likes of you. Back off."  
Hanji put up a hand to Moblit. “Please, by all means, report us to the regent,” she replied, her tone cool and all traces of insanity gone. “We’ll be happy to report how your men failed to do their job in preventing a single, drunken man from getting into a restricted area. Now, how do you think Lord Reiss is going to take that?”  
Bastard Cop's hands clenched into fists, but he was at a disadvantage and he knew it. He backed away and decided to do what he was supposed to be doing: keep an eye on Levi.  
Hanji grinned at her victory before turning back to her “precious children”. “If I’m right, this will hurt me far more than it hurts you. It pains me greatly,” she stated, tears welling in her eyes. “But it’s a sacrifice that must be made for the sake of science. Sawney, you’re first.” She raised the spear, and without a flinch, shoved it through the eye of the Titan. 

————————————-

Frieda wasn’t sure what to expect, being recalled to Trost. She’d been told they had captured two Titans but no reasoning had been given when she asked Eld about why. She stepped out of the carriage and strode purposefully into the makeshift fenced-off areas that had been set up, with the aforementioned bodyguard at her heels.   
A high-pitched scream filled the air, causing Frieda's heart to almost have an attack. She readied herself in case she needed to transform and dashed towards the center where the source of the sound was. What she saw made her skid to a halt at the horror before her.  
Hanji, the same maniac that had clung to her leg during their first encounter, had plunged a spear directly into the eye of a Titan that was pinned down on its stomach by tent pegs and rope. It grunted in pain, indicating that the scream wasn't from the creature, but Hanji herself. She was wailing in agony as if she was sacrificing her children to the devil. A second Titan was bound similarly though in a seated position. Remnants of steam could be seen coming from its face as well, indicating that it had endured similar torture.  
"Beane, please forgive me!" she wept as she yanked the spear out. "Just hang on for me, okay!?"  
Frieda’s vision turned red. “How dare you?!” she roared, anger consuming her while her fingernails cut into her balled fist, drawing the blood she needed to transform. Lightning flashed from the sky, and flesh enveloped her rapidly. Heavy footfalls shook the ground as she stormed the remaining distance to where the Titans were.   
Huge fingers ripped the blond Titan free from the bonds restraining it, and she brought it to her mouth. Whispering a silent prayer asking for forgiveness and mercy from the Goddess, she tore its nape with her teeth. Discarding what remained of the corpse out of reach of the humans now crowding to the area, she glared down at the crazed woman shouting at her. Frieda ignored her tirade and wrenched the second Titan free, swiftly ending its misery as well. Chest heaving from adrenaline, she finally listened to what was being said.   
"What have you done!?" Hanji shouted as angry tears poured down her face. "They were innocent! They were my babies! How could you--!?"  
"Stand down! Everyone stand down!" Eld ordered rapidly before any of the Scouts could spring into action. He didn't want to antagonize her further, but he needed answers.. "Fr---What the hell is wrong with you!?"  
Her eyes flashed with rage as she bit out four words that chilled all who heard it to the core. “Those. Were. Once. Humans.”  
A silence descended on the group, those words echoing in the area. Hanji's knees gave out and she fell. "They… they were…? Oh, my God." She gazed at the corpses of the Titans, the one missing its eyes staring back at her as if twisting the knife.  
Frieda glared daggers at the scientist. “Every inhumane thing you did to them, you did to a human. They may lack the ability to speak, or do much beyond devour human flesh, but as you saw, they feel pain.” She watched as the corpses began to steam. “Think about that as you try to sleep at night. Every mindless Titan you ever see was once human.”  
Hanji, for once, was at a loss for words. It was so much to bear that she couldn't hold it in. She began to sob in earnest, burying her face in her hands. Moblit wrapped his arms around her to give her some form of comfort. He whispered in her ear to try and calm her down a bit, but she needed time.  
Frieda shook her large head, still fuming. “I hope you’re satisfied. I’m going for a walk to clear my head.” She spun on her heel and started walking away, her hair swaying around her shoulders.  
It took Eld a couple of seconds to realize what she was doing and he grappled after her. "Hey, wait!" he called out.   
—————————-

"Holy shit! I haven't seen her that mad since… never mind." It was best not to bring up that horrible memory now.  
"It was a damn, good distraction," Levi replied, thankful for small… well… large miracles that got him away from Bastard Cop.  
Taverns were plentiful on Trost and when looking for a drink and quiet conversation where people minded their own business, places where the alcohol was cheap tended to be the most popular. “The Pig’s Head” definitely fit this description, making it an easy choice for Levi to set up the meeting with Dirk.   
Said youth made a face as he took a swallow of ale. “Cheap crap,” he mumbled. “I mean, I get that times are tough, but watering down the first drink served? That’s just lazy.”  
"You can whine about it later." Levi threw him a deadly expression. "You made a mistake, brat. You didn't tell me you were planning to pay off a guy to cause a distraction. Don't try to deny it. I know what I saw."  
“Who’s denying anything? It got your guard dog to back off, didn’t it?” Dirk shrugged. “I don’t see what the issue is.”  
"One: that was a pitiful excuse for a distraction. If your thorn of a sister hadn’t shown up, they would have caught on. And two: things are too dangerous for you to try taking initiatives like that," he explained as he motioned for his own ale. "Next time, run it by me or Erwin."  
“Understood.” The youth winced as he took another drink but didn’t complain. “So, there’s some things you should know,” he began, getting to the point. “Shall we discuss Kenny or the Titans first?”  
Levi scoffed at him before downing the entire mug in one sitting. He shook off the burning sensation that it gave him. It tasted like shit, but it did the job. "You don't know what it's like. Do you know how many Titans I've killed since I've been a Scout? Over a fucking hundred. Refill!" He slid the empty mug to the bartender.  
“Consider it mercy killing,” Dirk said slowly, staring into his mug. The liquid was clear enough that he could see his distorted reflection. “Once they’ve been turned… it’s basically a death sentence. And what a horrible way to go.”  
'"Mercy killing,"' Levi repeated when the newly-filled mug returned to him. "How do they turn into Titans? If you say magic, I will smash this mug into your skull."  
Dirk didn’t flinch at the threat. “There’s a serum. And before you ask where it came from, that I don’t know. But it gets injected into the arm, and they go from, well… you know the rest.”  
"A serum, huh? Your sister has a lot of explaining to do." He drank the next round completely before saying, "Tell me about Kenny."  
“You already know about his so-called ‘First Interior Squad’,” Dirk replied, pausing to choose his next words carefully. “But Kenny has access to these serums, somehow he got his hands on them. He’s using them to hold my youngest sister, Florian, hostage while she’s in the hospital. Hell, he’s got all of us, except Frieda, threatened that if we so much as toe out of line, he’ll turn Flo into a Titan that’ll devour us all.”  
Levi gazed at him with sympathy. "Kenny will do whatever it takes to come out on top. I'm sorry your family is stuck in that hellhole."  
The booze is probably kicking in, Dirk thought to himself. “It’s a hellhole of my father’s making,” he said aloud. “He hired him as a fucking bodyguard and he trusts him. We’re on our own.”  
"For now." He leaned closer and spoke with the utmost seriousness he could muster. "You took a risk coming here. Until you get your family away from Kenny, I don't want to see your ugly face here again. If you got lucky this time, it won't happen again. If you have to tell us something, write a letter. Got it?"  
He nodded. “You had to be aware of what was going on though. Things are getting tense, and you need to know what he’s capable of with those serums.”   
Levi nodded back and then froze upon realizing what he just said. "Kenny has these serums?"  
“Yeah, that’s how he’s holding my baby sister hostage,” the youth repeated, turning down the offer for a refill on his drink.  
Levi massaged his temples. "Damn it… your complicated life is annoying me."  
The ground below them began to shake rhythmically from approaching footsteps, causing the glasses to clink and rattle. The civilians present had one of two reactions: either to freeze in their seat with a panicked expression, or rush for the front door. The few brave enough to leave the building were doing so swiftly, and the volume in the tavern went up dramatically, despite the exodus of people.  
Levi, on the other hand, just snorted at the whole thing. "So Eld's just letting her walk around the city? Idiot." He glanced over at Dirk and took note that there was anxiety coming onto him. "What? Scared she'll ground you if she found you here?"  
"I'll thank you for not talking further about it," Dirk responded coldly much to his surprise.  
It didn't take long for the quaking to reach its apex, but aside from some glasses clattering to the floor, no real damage was caused. The tremors began to decrease in strength as the Female Titan kept moving, unaware that her brother was so close.

\------------------------

How dare they commit such atrocities! Just because they were able to capture Titans, it doesn’t give them a right to maim and butcher creatures that used to be human… Do they still have souls? Oh, sweet Goddess, have mercy on their souls if they still retain that snippet of humanity! Frieda’s thoughts and anger swirled as she stomped through Trost, with Eld on her shoulder. He’d caught up with her easily and she’d begrudgingly given him a spot there to save his gas supply. Her ears caught the sound of ODM gear, and she whirled, seeing a group of Scouts quickly approaching.   
“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.  
"Head for the rear gate," Eld answered as the other Scouts arrived with panicked looks on their faces. "And before you complain about the armed escort, need I remind you where we are right now?"  
She scowled, a terrifying look on the Titan face. “Maybe you people should have thought of that before you went and did something as stupid as experimenting on Titans,” she grumbled, heading to the gate in question.  
“Wasn’t my idea, believe me,” Eld mumbled under his breath  
In the silence that fell, Frieda could finally cool her head and focus on her surroundings. Much of Trost was still laid to waste because of the Titan invasion, and likely would remain that way for some time to come. The people who had chosen to return were clustered near the unaffected buildings. She was surprised when her eyes caught sight of a few people bowing in pious reverence as she walked past. These individuals were not acknowledging her as a ruler, as she was used to, but instead worshipped her as a goddess.   
As she neared the gate, the more populated it became. The survivors brave enough to venture back to their homes chose to stay closer to the connection with the rest of the Walls. She couldn’t fault them for wanting the security of being surrounded by others. Isolation meant death when it came to areas affected by the Titans. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the deep divot that was left from the center of the district and trailing back towards the far Wall. At the time when she was moving the boulder, not a thought was given to the mark she was creating, or the fact that it would remain long after the people returned. Perhaps she’d need to make accommodations for special workers to be sent to rebuild Trost, as well as smoothing out the rugged path she’d worn.  
Whatever voices she heard the civilians make were silenced upon hearing and seeing her. While there were some who gave her fearful expressions, a part of that segment ran off, others stood in awe of her. She knew that being the only Female Titan would cause this reaction, but to have so many eyes on her again… it was something to behold. It was tempting to speak with them, assure she meant no harm.  
Eld anticipated that and overruled her temptation with a loud, "OPEN THE GATE AND CLEAR THE WAY!!!"  
The Garrison troops went from lazing to immediately being at attention. The gate creaked and shuddered as it was cranked up. Soldiers took one look at Frieda and tumbled over each other to clear out of the way.   
Eld scoffed at their scrambling. "How the hell the Garrison always get the most ill-prepared, oblivious, drunken morons to guard the gates, I'll never know."  
Frieda had to swallow down a chuckle, completely agreeing with his assessment. She chose not to speak as she passed through the gate and started northeast back towards Karanes.  
Once they were about a mile away, Eld let out a sigh. "So… people can turn into Titans? How?"  
“If we are far enough away from civilization, I can show you,” Frieda replied.  
"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." He fixated on her with a glower. "Those mindless beasts we've been killing are humans and I want to know what happened to them." There was a tiny bit of fear fluctuating throughout his words.  
She took a deep breath. “Let me go back to my human form, and I’ll explain how it works. It’ll make better sense that way.” She set him on the ground near a group of trees and backed several large steps away.   
Sharp fingernails sliced through her nape as she knelt, the Titan form erupting in steam. Pulling herself free of the long red tendrils, she brushed off her lavender dress. Walking toward Eld, she mentally braced herself for the questions about the burn marks surrounding her eyes that were only beginning to fade.   
But first, the captain was doing his damndest not to gag. "Fucking hell," he managed out despite covering his mouth and nose. "That rotten stench… how the hell can you deal with that?"  
“I’ve grown accustomed to it. And I don’t make a habit of lingering near the body as it’s returning to steam,” she replied, quickening her pace. “Let’s go.”  
"Don't need to tell me twice." The large plume of smoke in the air concerned Eld as the body decayed into a skeleton. It was weird enough to see that with mindless Titans, but when it came to Frieda… it was almost disturbing. "And here I thought you could actually transform your body into a Titan."  
She gave a mirthless chuckle. “That would certainly be a sight to see, wouldn’t it? No. That’s not how being a Titan shifter works, I’m afraid. And going back to your earlier question…” She paused. “How much do you know about the world beyond the Walls?”  
"That there's a world beyond the Walls," Eld answered. "I think we might be surrounded by water, too. Never gave it much thought because your stupid-ass government made it illegal to discuss those things."  
“Fair enough,” Frieda said, slowing her pace as the stench faded. “You’re correct though. We’re surrounded by water, a single island in the midst of a vast world, populated by many people groups, with various feats of technology. One of those things… is Titan serum. It contains the spinal fluid of Titans. And when injected into the arm of an Eldian… you have the mindless Titans.”  
Eld halted his steps, turning to face her with a flabbergasted expression. "We're not…. there are more humans than just us?"  
She nodded. “Yes. There are other nations out there. It’s a secret that’s been guarded for generations by the leaders of our people.”  
"Why the hell would you keep this from us?" he demanded. "We've lived for over a century thinking we were the last of the human race. Now, there are other nations? And where the hell have they been while we've been getting slaughtered?"  
While she didn't wish to take back her decision to help the Scouts, Frieda regretted what this next statement would do to him. "Because a nation across the sea wants to eradicate this one. They've been transforming prisoners into Titans and directing them this way. Not once have they been in short supply of people."  
"...what?" He was so quiet, unable to believe his ears. "But why? What the hell did we ever do to them?"  
She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. “They’re trying to kill me. My father has been trying to keep my identity and power a secret, but the time for secrecy is over. They fear the power that a shifter has, and they want to annihilate us all.”  
Eld shook his head and turned his back to her. So much was going through his head, he didn't know what to think... how to make sense of all this. He fell into a sitting position with his head in his hands. He stayed silent, unable to speak a word that would help him.  
Concerned, Frieda knelt beside him and gently put her hand on his back. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I know it’s a lot to process. I’ve had to come to terms with it, and the fact that it’s not easy to understand. Please, if there’s something I can do…”  
"You're just one person against them all," he muttered as his hands dropped into his lap. "We didn't even know the existence of an enemy nation until now. How are we supposed to beat them?"  
She shifted to a seated position beside him. “We can’t dream about facing them until we’ve settled things within our Walls first. But I can promise that what you’re doing now, it matters. I’ve always felt that the Scouts were doing the most good for the Eldian people.” Her eyes focused off on the distance. “I have to believe that there’s hope for the future. That the deaths of the people who never returned to their families were not in vain. It’s the only thing I have left to hold onto.”  
"And what if it is all in vain?" Eld risked glancing at her. "What if this whole time, it all ends up being for nothing, our lives wasted in a fruitless effort to win?"  
“Then I will die with my people, keeping faith until the end. I don’t want my life to be in vain. I need to be willing to be more than the aloof leaders that those before me have been. If I’m not willing to give the same sacrifice as those who are dying, then my words have been empty and meaningless.” She sighed, staring down at her hands. “I want to be a queen worthy of the respect of our people.”  
"...For what it's worth, Frieda, you have my respect."  
A faint blush crept up to her cheeks, and she looked back at him. “Even with the shortcomings you’ve seen from me thus far?”  
"You risked your life to save us in Trost. Just because you have a short temper doesn't make me respect you less," he explained. "Though I suggest you work on your anger management. It gets tough to deal with an angry Female Titan."  
She gave a soft chuckle. “Understandable. I’ll do my best to work on improving that in the future. It’s been a bit challenging… given everything recently. But that means I must work more diligently on improving myself. If we’re not willing to improve ourselves, then how are we expected to grow?”  
"Somehow, I don't growing is gonna be an issue for you," he couldn't help but snark.  
Frieda threw back her head laughing. “Oh, you’d get along well with my brothers. They have a similar sense of humor.”  
He joined her in her jovial tunes. "Making bad jokes? I think we'd probably try to kill each other out of basic decency."  
She kept laughing, her thoughts for once fairly upbeat as she allowed him to help her to her feet so they could continue the long walk back to Headquarters. There was something comforting about being able to laugh over silly, bad jokes with a companion. Maybe this time with the Scouts wouldn’t all be bad or stressful. An excuse to laugh was well needed. She could respect Eld, and didn’t mind his company. Perhaps this was one blessing, despite her father’s attempted manipulations. A blessing, disguised as a captain in the Scouts.


	7. Building Bonds

Frieda ran a soft brush through her damp, black hair, working the tangles out. After she had returned with Eld, they had finally set her up with a private cabin on the edge of the Scout Headquarters. It was hardly what she was accustomed to, more rustic than even being on the homestead, but she reminded herself that it was mainly going to be her place for resting at night. The wooden framed bed was sturdy enough, though the sheets and thin pillow left a lot to be desired. She counted her blessings that it had its own private bathroom, including a tiny shower. The water was cold, but manageable if she hurried. Luxury was something for the castle. She’d opted to forego that for now, and she would keep her chin up and not complain.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting her thoughts. “Hey, Frieda, the evil man in me wants to go in there and join you in a romantic embrace.”

“Not funny, Gunther,” Petra growled from a distance away.

Frieda’s musical laughter could be heard through the closed door. “Come on in, Gunther. Petra too. I’m almost finished getting ready,” she called.

Gunther entered the room with an annoyed Petra right behind him. “You know, as far as queens go, you’re not a pain in the ass like I expected you would be.”

The ginger heaved a sigh. “Gunther…”

Frieda chuckled, continuing to detangle her hair. “I believe I’ll take that as a compliment. How are you both doing this lovely morning?”

The brown-haired soldier took a seat by her desk and answered, “We have a few new recruits entering the Scout Regiment. The low numbers aren’t surprising, but we have most of the top 10 of the 104th Cadet Corps within our ranks this time.”

“Nearly every initiation has the top 10 transfer to the Military Police,” Petra explained to a curious Frieda. “Not that I blame them. This isn’t exactly an ideal lifestyle.”

“That reminds me… why weren’t you at the initiation?” Gunther wondered. “I figured the mere sight of you would’ve definitely drawn in the numbers.”

His fellow Scout smacked him on the back of the head.

“Not like that!” Gunther added quickly. “Damn it, why do you have your mind in the gutter?”

“It’s the only way she can keep up with you and Eld,” Frieda teased, flashing a grin. She set the brush on the nightstand and bent forward to pull her boots out from under the edge of the bed. She wasn’t lying when she said she was nearly ready. She had chosen to wear dark gray pants with a pale blue button-down blouse that currently hung open, showing the white lace bra she was wearing. Buttons always took awhile, so she took the time to fasten her boots first, leaving the blouse for last.

Why hasn’t she buttoned herself up? She can’t be that desperate for attention. She’s the Queen. Petra thought, a wave of suspicion entering her mind. She glanced up at Gunther and threw him a look of warning. I swear to God, Gunther, quit looking at her like that and fantasizing.

Can’t believe she wears a buttoned-down shirt. Definitely a stuffy noble. He thought before clearing his throat. “Your Majesticness, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“It’s ‘Frieda’ while I’m here,” she reminded him. She blew out her breath, suddenly focused on the hated buttons of her blouse. “I was intending to be there, but because of the incident that occurred in Trost earlier in the day… Eld thought it best that I wait until today to see the new recruits.”

Petra nodded in understanding. “Well, the commander does want you to interact with the cadets, but he wants you do it not only as a human, but as a Titan.”

“You mean so we don’t have anymore instances of ‘HOLY SHIT, THAT TITAN HAS TITS’?” Frieda quipped with a grin. “I would appreciate that, even as memorable as that moment was.”

“Not sure what incident you’re referring to, but okay,” Gunther replied. “The cadets have been briefed on your identity, so that should at least keep them respectful towards you. They also are not allowed to approach you unless we give the okay.”

“I appreciate that as well,” she repeated. “Is Armin one of the cadets? He was with the group I interacted with originally, and I have to say, you’re rather fortunate to have him, if he chose the Scouts. He’s quite insightful.”

Petra checked the list of the new cadets. It was a short one, so she was able to pick the name out. “Cadet Armin Arlert is part of the Scout Regiment. Not that I’m complaining, but what has the cadet done to earn your praise?”

“He has a keen mind, and an eye for tactics and strategy,” Frieda explained. “He was able to deduce that I was human as well, something that none of the others had previously identified.”

“We’ll let the commander know about this. But before we go…” He handed the queen a sheathed knife. “I noticed you didn’t have one of these on hand. I know you can turn into a giant monster, but given the explosion you caused in Trost, I’d rather you save that for when we actually need the Female Titan to show up.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “Is it meant to go on the thigh, or on the belt? Based on size alone, I can’t tell.”

Gunther shrugged. “Whatever you can access quicker.”

She stood, finishing the second to last button on her blouse. She left the top one open so it didn’t choke her, showing the subtlest hint of cleavage. “I’ll put it on my belt for now,” she commented, slipping it through a front belt loop. “My apologies for keeping you waiting while I got ready. Is Eld already with the cadets?”

“Both Eld and Oluo.” Petra opened the door to lead the way. “They’ll be making sure nothing goes wrong. Shall we get going?”

The young queen nodded. “Lead the way, please.”

\-----------------------------------------

"Listen up, brats!" Oluo shouted once he had their attention. "You think that your stay in hell is over now that boot camp has ended? That was just the waiting room. Here, you have taken your first steps into the coldest, darkest, reviled center of the world. No mercy will be shown, so you will give none. When you are called to bring me the head of a Titan, you sure as hell better give me THREE!!"

Krista slowly raised her hand. "Excuse me, sir, but… don't Titans dissolve after--?"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME, BRAT!?!" Oluo was practically spitting on her face from being so close. "You'll give me a Titan's head or die trying! Understand!?"

"Yes, sir!" Krista squeaked in terror.

"Now I know what you're thinking," Oluo went on as he backed away. "Scouts have a high casualty rate. I'm probably not gonna make it back. You all knew the stakes the second you came into this Regiment. The day will come where you will watch your closest friends bleed out in your arms and know you cannot do a damn thing but watch him die. When that day comes… TAKE UP HIS ARM AND BEAT THE TITANS TO DEATH WITH IT!!"

Oluo, you're a complete nutjob. Eld thought as he watched this insanity on display. You have my respect.

Frieda came to a halt beside Eld and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “So, who do I have the displeasure of hearing, and have I had the misfortune of meeting this lunatic before?”

"Oluo Bozado, admirer of Levi and a part of my squad," he answered quietly. "Levi would be here, but he apparently ditched his MP guard yesterday, and he's being disciplined for it."

“Ohhh, the guy who kept spitting blood the day Levi took me up the Walls,” Frieda connected the dots and wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Forgive me, but he hasn’t left a favorable impression on me yet.”

"He rarely does, but he's a damn good fighter," Eld pointed out. "We're lucky to have him on the team even if he's… a nuisance." 

"--and then you'll carve yourself out of its stomach like a true soldier before taking its life with a single slash!" Even now, Oluo was still going.

“He’s not terribly observant, now is he?” Frieda chuckled, crossing her arms under her chest.

"No, but he knows how to talk. He was actually offered a chance to be a part of Sina's Theater back in the day, but then he met Levi and completely changed his direction in life." Having enough, Eld cleared his throat. "Hey, Oluo, great speech and all, but we have some company." 

Frieda gave him a disarming smile. “Hello, there.” She added a graceful wave, just for the effect. 

The man turned, startled by her sudden appearance, giving Frieda a moment to study the supposedly skilled man. His hair was prematurely gray, shaved on the sides, while the top was rather unkempt. She chuckled internally as she thought of how Abel would describe someone with his type of face. ‘A face only a mother could love, and even then, she might have to think about it.’ Well, definite marks go to Eld for attractiveness compared to this. No wonder he doesn’t go drinking with Eld and Gunther. Every woman in the bar would probably shy away from their table, Frieda thought.

Oluo quickly recovered from his shock and stated to the cadets, "This is the current queen of this country and Humanity's Last Hope. Show her dignity and respect, or you will be shoveling horse dung for the next two weeks. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the cadets chorused.

"Have fun, Frieda," Eld said as he grabbed Oluo by the arm and dragged him away.

“Thank you,” she replied. Her focus shifted to the group of expectant young men and women, many of them faces she recognized from Trost. “Let’s keep this simple, shall we? You may call me Frieda, and it’s my pleasure to be here with you.” She stood awkwardly for a moment, and turned to Petra. “Can we have them break rank now? I’m not prepared to give a speech,” she said with a mirthless chuckle.

Not a good start, Frieda. That was what Petra wanted to say, but she decided to go with it in the hopes that she could win them over. "I want these stables clean as a whistle and these horses properly taken care of. Get to work!" 

Frieda grinned. “Glad I wore pants today. Where do we start?” Her eyes locked onto Armin. “Mind if I tag along with you?”

"Uh, sure," the blond responded nervously as everyone broke off to perform their tasks. "Eren and I need to clean the water troughs they drink out of and fill them with water to start with."

“Eren is the one with the dark hair and green eyes, right?” Frieda clarified.

"Yeah, he's, uh… the guy you dangled in front of your face," Armin added with embarrassment.

Said cadet quickened in his steps, but the way he walked reminded Frieda of when she or one of her siblings acted when they were young: stomping off in a huff.

“Was it something I said?” Frieda asked, turning to Armin. “I never intended him any harm. I just took exception to being attacked when I was attempting to assist you.”

He sighed. "Don't judge him too harshly. Eren has his reasons for being this way, but it's not my place to explain. You should talk to him. Just… don't expect him to treat you kindly right now."

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. She followed Eren, carrying a bucket to assist him. “Eren? So, why did you choose to join the Scouts?”

"What does it matter to you?" he shot back gruffly, grabbing his own bucket that contained soap and a couple of brushes.

“Because everyone has their reasons, and I’m curious to know why you chose this life,” Frieda replied. She stopped at the first trough and grimaced at the state of it. Without thinking twice, she heaved the nearly empty trough over, emptying its remaining contents over the half-wall to the outside. “May I have a brush, please?”

That got his attention as Eren slowly faced her. He looked irritable as ever, but there was a hint of surprise that finally spiced things up. "You know how to do this?"

She chuckled. “We had a rule in our household growing up: to learn how to ride, you had to learn ALL about caring for your mount. I was mucking stalls when I was six years old.”

His eyes widened further at that particular revelation. "I… didn't know you people actually did that sort of thing."

Armin cringed at his choice of words. One thing Eren was good at was insulting anybody he didn't like. That caused him to make enemies fast, and it was almost a guarantee Frieda would make that list.

“Armin? Can you take our two buckets and fill them with clean water from the pump, please? We should be finished scrubbing by the time you return.” Frieda turned her attention to the blond after taking the brush she needed.

Armin wasn't a moron. He knew that the queen wanted to speak to Eren alone. While a small part of him wanted to stay by his friend's side, he knew that Eren needed to hear her out. So, with a nod, he left for the well.

Frieda waited for several moments before she addressed Eren. Her hands scrubbed the inside of the wall trough, and internally, she was thankful it wasn’t one of the larger, floor ones instead. “When you say ‘you people’, are you referring to nobility in general, or to the royal family?”

"Doesn't matter. It's the same no matter what title you hold." And just like that, he was off on a rant. "Sitting back in your comfortable homes with your feet propped up, looking down at us as if we're some sort of plague. We're always beneath you."

“That’s an unfair stereotype, Eren. Just because we are wealthy, it doesn’t mean that we are looking down on you whatsoever. When Wall Maria fell, we were just as appalled at everything that happened as everyone else. That’s why I wanted to do more personally. The suffering of the refugees, those struggling just to survive is something that I’ve attempted to remedy what had happened, if even in the small ways I could. I’m just one person.” Her tone turned sad.

Eren turned his back to her, shaking with the rage he felt towards her. Even he knew striking her might as well be a death sentence. "...If you're so… caring, where were you when my home was destroyed? Where were you when Titans invaded five years ago? Where were you… when my mother was eaten!?"

Frieda’s brush dropped into the trough with a clatter. What could she possibly say? That she wasn’t ALLOWED to help the people? That she hadn’t seen the need to get involved then because it didn’t personally affect her or her agenda at the time. A memory flashed to mind. Of the crystal caverns. When Grisha Yeager came to plead for her help on behalf of Shiganshina… she refused, he shifted, and she killed him. But Eren required an answer. “I… I should have,” she admitted finally. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but abandoning our people when the Wall fell… I have no excuse. You have every right to be angry with me.”

He turned back around so he could see the stormy look in his eyes. "You think anything you do is going to make up for what you've done? Maybe you'll win over some people, but don't expect me to fall in line, Titan!" He spat out the last word.

“I know that nothing I can do can make up for the sins of the past,” Frieda said slowly, wrapping her arms around her waist as if to shield her torso. “But perhaps, I can do my best to do things differently going forward. I’m so sorry for your loss, Eren.”

"Just save it. It's not going to be good enough." Eren began to scrub the trough as if the dirt and grime were his greatest enemies. 

She sighed, and picked up her brush again, steering clear of where he was working. “What more would you have me say?” she asked.

"There's nothing you could say to make this right, so don't bother wasting your breath," he growled with a tone of finality to it.

She fell quiet and finished cleaning the trough in an awkward silence. She flinched when she heard Ymir’s raucous laughter several stalls over, followed by Krista’s breathy tone. She needed to speak to the brunette again, and she wasn’t looking overly forward to it, given the last time she’d seen her.

"Ymir, you shouldn't say things like that," Krista protested, sounding quite perturbed by whatever was going on.

“Hey! I’m just saying, everyone’s got their kinks. Granted, that was the worst one I ever came across in my time,” Ymir laughed again at the blonde’s discomfort.

"It's not the type of thing I want to hear!" she protested. 

“Yeah? Well, I don’t see what the problem is. It’s just--”

That did it. Frieda left Eren with his scrubbing, taking the brush she’d been using with her. It only took a couple of moments for her to find the pair. Ymir was leaning on the wall with a shovel in her hand, seemingly without a care in the world while Krista shoveled the used straw and manure into a wheelbarrow. 

“If she said that she didn’t want to hear about it, then why are you still talking about it?” Frieda asked, raising an eyebrow at the shorter brunette.

Ymir immediately threw her a glare. "Nobody asked you to butt in, boobs for days. Get lost."

“No, I don’t think I will. I’ve got a job to do, and unlike you, I intend to complete it rather than sitting on my ass while someone else does all the work,” Frieda shot back, stepping past her half-sister to scrub out the empty trough. “Being royalty didn’t exempt me from learning how to get my hands dirty.”

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Krista muttered as she continued to work without sparing her a glance.

“No need for formalities when I’m with the Scouts,” Frieda said, shooting Ymir a harsh look. “Just ‘Frieda’ is fine. And I’m spending some time acquainting myself with the Scouts I’ll be working alongside. It’s best to establish a decent relationship prior to any expeditions.”

"As long as you don't try to kill us, we'll be fine." It was clear that Krista did not want to speak to her sister, and she hoped Frieda would just take a hint.

Ymir picked up on some tension between the two, something she didn't notice before. There was no doubt in her mind that there was some sort of connection between Frieda and Krista. She chose to watch this unfold, see how this played out.

“You already have my word that won’t happen, Krista,” Frieda pointed out. “I do have something I need to address with you, however.” She locked eyes with Ymir, her tone icy. “If you ever pull a fucking stunt like you did snatching Krista from my hand again, I swear to you that I will make you regret the day you ever chose to go against me. Do I make myself clear?”

Ymir stalked to her until they were nose-to-nose. "Let's get one thing straight: the only hands that are capable of keeping Krista safe are my own. You think you have some sort of ownership now that you decided to waltz in her life? You're delusional if you think I'm going to let you call the shots around her."

“And what makes you think that you are qualified? You act like a bitch; what insecurities are you hiding behind that false bravado of yours?” Frieda snapped. “Actually listen to what she’s telling you and respect her. She deserves at least that courtesy.”

"And do what? Treat her like a fragile little flower who can't handle reality? I might be the most unlikable bitch this side of Wall Rose, but at least I didn't abandon her like you did."

Krista dropped the shovel in shock, whirling around to face her. "How… how did you know?" she asked quietly.

She smirked. "It was just a theory. Thanks for confirming it, sweetie."

Frieda’s hatred for the smug brunette grew with every passing second. “I made a mistake leaving her. I’m not going to let that happen again. And whatever the hell kind of relationship you have, you better be prepared to have me watching your every move. You have no claim over her. I share her blood.”

"...So you'll just force yourself on me?" Krista questioned, her hand curling into a fist. "Do you think I want you to shove your way into my life, much less have a say in any decision I or Ymir make with each other? Guess what?" She grabbed the brunette by the collar and pulled her down to her face, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Frieda flinched as if she’d been struck, looking away from the lovers’ embrace. A wave of guilt and jealousy washed over her and a faint blush covered her cheeks as she struggled to figure out what she was going to say in response.

It lasted about ten seconds before Krista pulled away, panting heavily. "You have no claim to me, Frieda, so stop pretending otherwise."

Ymir stared down at the petite blonde before a wide grin stretched across her face. "On second thought, stick around, O Majestic One. I'm starting to like this side of Krista."

Frieda dropped the brush and walked outside, leaving the two young women. Emotions swirled. That was two encounters in a row that she’d approached with the best of intentions, yet both had ended badly. This was turning out much differently than she had hoped. 

She inhaled deeply as she strode across the grass. It was calming to be back outside, and she knew that it would help clear her head faster than anything else. She took a seat, allowing herself to try and process through everything that had just happened. 

Eld decided to approach her once he got tired of standing on the sidelines. "Things aren't going well?" he asked.

“What gave it away?” she glanced at him, heaving a sigh. “It’s going to take some major breakthrough for me to earn their trust and respect.”

"It'll take time, but you might get there," Eld hoped. "If you want, you don't have to interact with them as a Titan if you think it'll make things worse."

She shook her head. “I have to do this. If nothing else, it’ll get them accustomed to seeing me both ways. In a sense…” she paused, staring up at the sky. “I almost feel safer in Titan form. I’m more powerful and it forces me to consider my actions, usually.” She added that disclaimer, shooting him a look. “I try not to make situations like Trost into a habit.”

"Please don't. Trying to calm down giant women on a regular basis is going to turn my hair gray much quicker than I'd like," he said while giving her space to transform. "Go for it."

She snorted. “You don’t need to be turning into Oluo. You’re far too attractive for that anyway.” Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away before she tried to take back her comment. She pulled out the knife she’d been given that morning and drew the blade across a fingertip. 

The sudden explosion caused the cadets to have simultaneous heart attacks. Even Krista and Connie couldn't keep the brief shrieks contained. Running out of the stables to see what the commotion was about, they all watched as the Female Titan built around Frieda. She grew to her full height and stood as if proud of herself, towering over the cadets easily.

Realizing how it might come across looming over them, she shifted to her knees and then sat heavily on the grass and crossed her long legs. “I might be a Titan, but I don’t bite,” she weakly joked.

"That's… comforting, I guess," Bertholdt commented nervously, looking like he was ready to bolt in the next few seconds.

Ymir decided now would be the perfect opportunity to get back at Connie for his remark about sacrificing her in Trost. "Enjoying the legs, Baldy?"

Connie nearly jumped, glancing back at Ymir. "W-What!?"

"Come on, your eyes are everywhere except her face," Ymir pointed out simply. 

Frieda snickered slightly. “I’m sure he’s not the only one, is he? But it’s not an issue. Better to have him stare now than when we are on an expedition with more at stake.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the nonsense. He decided to do something productive and head back to stables for some more cleaning.

Whatever patience Frieda had with the whole situation finally snapped as she decided to take matters into her own hands. "You know what? We're going to shake things up a bit." Her arm shot out like a python and snatched Armin. She couldn't help but smirk at his protests while she stood up.

Mikasa was naturally the first to react, yanking a pitchfork from a pile of straw. "Put him down! NOW!!" she demanded, pointing it at her. 

Sasha gave her an incredulous look. “What the hell are you going to do with a pitchfork!?”

“Oh, perfect. You’ve found a wonderful toothpick for me to use. How thoughtful of you,” Frieda snarked. 

Ymir immediately shielded Krista, scoffing at the Female Titan. "Typical. You talk a big game, and you're a bitch like all the rest."

"Not the time, Ymir!" Connie shouted fearfully.

"Frieda, what the hell are you doing?" Eld could see the Scouts were preparing to launch at her with everything they had, but one false move could cause the death of their brightest cadet.

"Captain, they wanted me to be their enemy, so I shall play the part," she explained simply. "I have a hostage, so if you wish to have him back, you have to do exactly what I command."

"You bitch!" Eren screamed, having to be restrained by Reiner. "I knew it! You're just like all the rest!"

"Frieda, please," Armin begged, hoping to snap her out of whatever emotional state she was in. "Don't become the monster they think you are. You're better than this."

"Trust me when I say I'm not." Her eyes had lost all traces of warmth as she stared down at the cadets coldly. "Now, I have one demand of these particular cadets. If you want to see Armin back in your hands as opposed to mine, you... will ... climb on. I'm taking you for a ride."

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Damn it, woman!" Eld exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You… I… really hate my job!"

Frieda grinned at him. “That’s all you have to say? My, I suppose my little brother would be rather proud of my pranking skills. I pulled the wool over ALL of your eyes. I would call that successful.”

As the Scouts slowly lowered their weapons, more confused than ever, a loud cackle sounded across the plains. All eyes landed on Ymir, who was doubled over with mirth. "Oh, my God! I take back almost everything I said about you. You're alright, Frieda."

“Sorry, but I’m not certain the feeling is mutual,” Frieda replied dryly. 

Bertholdt shook his head in astonishment. "Is it just me, or is our queen a complete nutcase?"

Slowly, Mikasa approached the Titan. "You want all of us… to get on you?" She, too, couldn't help but be bewildered by the circumstances.

“Yes. Consider this an exercise in building trust in me. And if you should refuse…” she paused. “He shall be my prisoner for the remainder of the day, and I shall do with him as I see fit.”

"What the hell did you say?" Eren was still trying to go at her despite being a scrawny human compared to her.

“You need not worry. I’m not going to harm him, or give him nightmares or anything along those lines,” she assured them. “But he’ll be with me until the day is complete, or you can all accompany me for the next hour.”

Krista glanced away. "I don't know…"

"Oh, for God's sake, just ride the damn Titan so we can all go home!" Eld ordered, losing complete patience.

Petra gave him an odd look. "Uh, Eld?"

"I know what I said!"

“So, we’re going to do this then? Very well. Ymir and Krista will go on my right shoulder, since I can trust your balance and ability to stay on.” Her empty hand laid flat on the ground so they could get on. 

Krista stepped forward, staring up at her sister. While she was still mad at Frieda, she knew she wouldn't hurt them, so she stepped on. Ymir joined her as well, keeping an eye on the Titan. 

“Reiner? You, and your uhhh, dark-haired friend there can come up on the other shoulder,” Frieda offered after putting the two young women on her right shoulder. Her empty hand was outstretched a second time, waiting for their response.

Reiner grinned at his friend. "Well, Bertholdt, ready for the ride of a lifetime?"

"Please don't say those words ever again," Bertholdt requested, his face turning red before the two climbed on. 

“My young, hairless friend, how is your grip?” Frieda asked, trying not to crack a smile at the nickname she’d given him.

Connie rubbed his head self-consciously. "It's, uh, pretty good, Your Highness."

“Call me Frieda, please,” she reminded him. “I believe I’ll have you, and the brunette beside you lay on your stomachs on the top of my head. You’ll have my hair to hold onto.”

"Don't be such a wuss, Connie," Sasha chided as she immediately got on Frieda's hand when it came back down. "This could be fun."

"Yeah. Hanging onto a Titan's hair for dear life. Definitely fun," Connie muttered, following the hunter.

“Now, all that remains are you three. Armin, Eren, and… Mikasa was it?” Frieda confirmed. “I believe I’ll carry the three of you together in my hand, though the faster we move, I’ll keep you closer to my body so you’re more secure. Is that reasonable?”

"And just where exactly do you plan on holding us to?" Mikasa questioned, crossing her arms.

“My collarbone. I don’t intend to do anything perverted, if that’s your concern.”

"Good, because if you even consider moving us an inch closer to your--"

"Cadet Ackerman," Eld interrupted, approaching her. He had on the biggest and fakest smile ever seen. "In case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Scouts ready to carve up Frieda in case she tries to do anything horrible to you. Not to mention that she has a reputation to uphold since she's the freaking Queen of Humanity! So, now that we've got that out of the way, and a certain someone's murderous intent has been diminished…" His eyes landed on Eren. "GET ON THE TITAN!!"

Immediately, Eren and Mikasa bolted onto Frieda's hand.Cupping them into the same hand with Armin, she paused. “Hold on tight. This is the only warning I’m giving before we head out.”

Without waiting for a response, she started walking away, breaking into a jog as she got further from the Headquarters. The whir of ODM gear behind her confirmed her suspicions that Eld was following, keeping a close eye on her, as well as on the cadets positioned over her Titan form.

The remaining members of the squad just stared in surprise.

“We just let a Titan kidnap our new recruits,” Petra said.

“Yup,” Gunther confirmed.

“And we’re just going to stand here and talk about it?”

“Probably.”

“...Wanna get a drink later?”

“Oh, yeah.”

\--------------------------------

“How are you feeling today, Miss Reiss?” her nurse asked with a warm smile, entering the hospital room.

“Sore and tired,” Florian replied with a wince as she tried to sit up straighter.

She quickly raised her hand. “No, no, no, don’t sit up. Just relax. We don’t want to aggravate those injuries.”

“I need to get up to the restroom,” the girl protested. “Can you help me do that?”

“Of course. Take it slow and easy, okay?” the nurse advised as she stretched her arm out. “Ready?”

Florian gave a slight cry of pain as she stood. Her ribs ached from the movement of turning and standing. Fortunately, it was only a few steps to the private restroom. 

“Look at that. You didn’t collapse to the floor this time,” the nurse cheered. “You are healing, Florian. Don’t forget that.”

“I’ll be glad when I don’t need a babysitter to go to the restroom,” Florian mumbled, pushing the door closed behind her. Taking care of business took only a brief time, and she opened the door again. Her eyes caught Caven’s where the woman leaned on the doorframe, watching every movement. Florian tuned out the nurse’s cheerfulness as she was helped back to her bed.

A little over a week had passed since Frieda had knocked her into the tree and badly injured her. Ever since then, Florian had never been without company. Whether it was her siblings, ‘Uncle Kenny’, or his… lackeys, there was always someone watching. Caven and Duran were the constants, each taking turns standing by the door. Their excuse to inquisitive hospital staff was always the same: they were offering protection over the youngest daughter of the Regent. Florian wished they would tell the truth. She was their prisoner, and she could do nothing without them seeing. Injured or not, something had to change. She had to escape. With the threat to her siblings, she didn’t have a choice.


	8. Frieda's Heart

Moblit heaved a sigh as he stood outside of Hanji’s room. It had been two days since Frieda revealed that the Titans were actually human once. During those two days, Hanji had been a wreck, locking herself up for the duration. Surprisingly, Erwin had given her time to grieve over the actions she had caused, but Moblit knew that time was coming to an end. For better and for worse, they needed Hanji out there, and he was going to do it.

Gently, he rapped his knuckles on the door. “Hanji… are you there?” he asked.

A loud sniff was heard from behind the door before a froggy-voice replied, “Come in, Moblit.” 

Hesitantly, her assistant slowly opened the door and came upon a sight he expected, but it was still a bit surprising. Notes were strewn on the floor, the desk, and the bed like a tornado had plunged into the room. A single candle was the only source of light in this windowless place, giving it almost an eerie feel to it. Sitting on the bed with her head facing the ground and hands together was the Section Commander herself. Her glasses were nowhere to be seen, probably buried under the mess.

“Oh, Hanji,” he said sympathetically, taking a seat next to her. “What happened?”

“It’s all been a waste,” she sighed. “How can I call myself a scientist when I did such unspeakable things? And what did it gain me?”

“In the long run, nothing,” Moblit answered. “But I think you already knew the answer.”

“How the hell are we supposed to learn more about the Titans now? Human once or not, they’re still a threat. One that’s not going away.” Her hands rubbed over her face. 

“Not while you’re moping in your room.” Moblit knelt in front of her. “Hanji, I know you’re hurting over what you did. It was so easy to justify it because they weren’t human to us, but now they are. It changed the game.” He took her hand into his. “One thing that hasn’t changed is that we need you out there, Hanji. We need the Section Commander we all know and love.”

“Love?” she whispered, her eyes widening just a bit.

He shrugged. “Okay, most Scouts barely tolerate you, but that’s besides the point. The reason you’re so valued is because you’re damn good at what you do. You get to the bottom of things in unique ways no one can see coming. There’s a freaking Female Titan out there, Hanji. Tell me you’re not even slightly curious about her.”

Her countenance brightened considerably. “Moblit! You’re a fucking genius! The Female Titan! We can learn so much more about the Titans just by seeing how her form works! Why didn’t I think of this? Instead of moping around here, we could be doing something useful.”

Moblit flashed her a smile. “That’s the spirit. Now, as your personal assistant, I strongly advise you to get off your ass, take some notes…” He shoved her fallen notebook into her lap, which happened to be covering up the missing glasses. They went on her head just as fast. “...and for God’s sake, take a shower. You smell like you’ve befriended a pack of skunks in your spare time.”

She punched him in the shoulder. “Watch it. I can still demote you.”

“And who else is gonna put with your insanity? Levi?” he questioned.

Not too far away, the former captain felt the urge to shove Hanji out the window.

\--------------------

Frieda tugged on her pants and smoothed her hands over her hips to remove any potential wrinkles. Much as she enjoyed horseback riding, smelling like the animals all day was not something she relished, hence the clothing change. When Eld had told her earlier on their ride that Hanji wanted to learn more about her Titan form, it had taken all of her strength to keep from groaning. The scientist was clearly more obsessed with Titans than any rational human should be. The young queen grinned to herself as a thought crossed her mind. She was smart, and she could make things interesting if the scientist decided to get too invasive or nosy.

A slight cough sounded behind. “Um, your, uh… Highness?”

She turned, buttoning the top two buttons on her green blouse. “Yes, Oluo?”

To her surprise, he wasn’t acting like the annoying blowhard fawning over Levi’s shoes. He seemed to be humbled. “I… I think it was a good move on how you got the cadets to loosen up around you yesterday. Hell, if Hanji was a Titan, she’d probably have done the same thing.”

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment? I don’t know enough about the woman yet to have formed a full opinion.” Frieda bent to tighten her boot laces, then straightened. “I take it that you’re escorting me to where she’ll be conducting these so-called ‘experiments’?”

“Yeah.” He shook his head. “Look, I can tell you don’t like Hanji. I get it. She’s crazy, invasive, a loudmouth, unpleasant, easily should’ve been committed a long time ago, and she grows on you like fungus, but… she’s our Hanji.”

“I never said that I didn’t like her,” she corrected. “I’m reserving judgment until I’ve had more opportunities to interact with her.”

“Could’ve fooled us,” Oluo pointed out. “We bring up Hanji’s name, and you look like someone just vomited nearby.” 

“Let’s just say that my first impressions weren’t exactly stellar,” Frieda commented wryly. “We’ll see how things go today.”

He gestured outside. “Let’s get it over with. It’ll hurt less to not put this off.”

“That’s what they always say to the prisoners being led to their death,” she quipped, flashing him a grin. “I’m certain that it won’t be that bad.”

Immediately, Oluo knocked on the wooden door as they were leaving.

Hanji had chosen to use the secondary training area, rather than the main clearing where the cadets were practicing hand-to-hand combat. This clearing was smaller, and bordered on all sides by trees. It required a bit further of a walk to reach, but Frieda didn’t mind too much. The afternoon was warm, and a light breeze stirred in the trees, reminding her of the homestead. A pang of homesickness threatened to overtake her, but she shoved it away. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce about the past. She mentally steeled herself as they entered the clearing.

“You made it!” Hanji whooped once the queen had arrived, bouncing in her steps as she approached her. “This is going to be so much fun, Frieda! Hurry and shift!”

Moblit cleared his throat loudly. “Uh, Hanji, you need to tell her what you’re planning first.”

“Huh? Oh.” The Section Commander facepalmed before saying with the utmost sincerity, “I want to know how your body works.”

Dead silence rang throughout the field. Levi Squad minus Levi did a collective shake of their heads at the poor wording.

Frieda snorted. “I’m surprised that nobody gave you an anatomy lesson when you reached puberty. Well, I suppose I can do it if--”

“Not like that!” Hanji brushed her off with a handwave. “I swear, all of your heads live in the gutter.” Her voice took on a mocking tone as she imitated Frieda. ‘“I’m surprised you haven’t taken anatomy.’ Of course I did! It’s obvious I was talking about your Titan body. It’s so different, so unique, yet similar in many ways. I want to know more.”

“That doesn’t sound much better,” Eld pointed out.

“Nobody asked you, Eld!” she shot back without even glancing at him.

“Is it so out of place for me to make a joke?” Frieda shook her head slightly. “Very well then. Do you have questions before I shift, or shall I start by doing that?”

“Yes, actually. Moblit!”

Here we go. Her assistant opened up her notebook to start writing things down immediately.

“Why is it when you transform, lightning strikes your body, and you explode?” Hanji wondered.

“I have no idea. But I don’t explode, nor does lightning actually contact my body. When I shift, it’s more like…” Frieda paused, trying to figure out how to phrase it. “The flesh wraps around my body, and if I had to make a guess, I would say the lightning results from the energy needed to take on this form. On extremely rare occasions have I been able to internalize the flash of light it creates when I shift.”

“Interesting.” Her hand cupped around her own chin as she tapped her index finger against her cheek. “So, the reasons why are still unclear, but you can shift in secret if need be. That could prove useful.”

“As I said, it’s something I’ve only accomplished several times,” she reminded her. “But yes, I could probably do so if the need arose. I’m not sure why, but it’s more taxing on me to shift when I need to stay hidden, rather than doing so without restraint or hesitation.”

“That makes sense.” Hanji suddenly gripped her shoulders. “Please transform!”

“You’re going to need to take several large steps back first,” Frieda stated, looking slightly amused. “I can’t promise that it wouldn’t kill you if you were in the arms of a Shifter when they took on their Titan form.”

Reluctantly, she released the queen and began to take the steps back. “How far do I have to go?” she asked after ten steps.

“Take another twenty paces to be safe,” Frieda estimated. “Same goes for everyone else.”

The Scouts glanced at each other nervously, but they did as she said, making sure they were the proper distance away. The field was clear. Now, it was time for the show.

In a very unladylike manner, Frieda brought her hand to her mouth, and bit down hard. Blood poured into her mouth, then lightning flashed, temporarily blinding all present. The familiar sensation of the Titan form enveloping her body set in, and Frieda smiled as she straightened to her full sixteen meter height. Her gaze locked onto the humans standing a short distance from her feet, and her grin widened. “Do you like what you see?” she teased.

Gunther rolled his eyes. “We’ve seen it already. There’s nothing new.”

Hanji looked like she was ready to spring into action, but she didn’t move. It wasn’t like her to hesitate, though given their last encounters, there was a good reason for it.

“Where do you plan on beginning with your questions and experiments, Hanji?” the Female Titan asked, surprised the woman hadn’t moved yet.

“Start down and work my way up?” The way she phrased it made it seem like she was asking permission for a change.

“If you wish,” Frieda replied. “Please ask if you intend to cause me pain. That’s my only request for the moment. I hope that’s reasonable for you.”

Like a gunshot, Hanji went off, barreling right into her feet. “Oh, my God! I never noticed how ‘muscly’ your body is! Do you have to work out? I know Titans that walk around can sometimes look fat. I bet you don’t have an inch of fat on this gorgeous body of yours! Tell me your secret, Frieda! Why do you look so good!?”

Here we go again. Frieda chuckled internally. “While I do ‘work out’ in this form, it doesn’t affect my appearance. I have no ability to determine how I look while I’m a Titan. Perhaps...” she gave a short laugh before she continued. “...perhaps it’s simply my natural state.”

“And the warmth? The heat?” She hugged her leg tightly. “Why are Titan bodies so hot?”

“Called it! Pay up,” Eld demanded, snapping his fingers.

Gunther, Oluo, and even Petra groaned before reaching into their pockets to pull out some coins.

“I have no answer for that,” the young queen admitted. “Only potential reasoning I have is due to the size of the Titans, more energy is exuded to maintain the form, and energy equates to heat.” The sound of coins drew her attention, and her eyes narrowed. “Were you betting on this?!” she asked incredulously.

“There was a wager out to see how long it would take for Hanji to comment on how ‘hot’ Titans are,” Eld explained smugly. “I gave it two minutes or less once you transformed.”

Surprisingly, Frieda didn’t seem frustrated. She smiled instead as she spoke. “That might not be true of all Titans, but I feel it’s only natural that the Queen have some attractiveness, don’t you? Both in human form, and as a Titan. As Hanji so nicely pointed out, there are a great deal of similarities between the two.”

Yet again, Gunther was rolling his eyes at this. He was starting to realize just how vain the Female Titan was in terms of her appearance. She wasn’t wrong, though. For a Titan, she looked good. Even those terrified by Titans wouldn’t be able to discount that. However, he wasn’t going to be one of those guys to let the good-looking appearance get the better of him.

“Can you take me up slowly?” Hanji pleaded with puppy-like eyes. “I gotta get a closer look at all this wonderfulness.”

Frieda fought the urge to roll her eyes, but lowered her hand down to the woman. “Just try not to squeal too loudly as you get the ‘closer look’ you want. I have sensitive hearing.”

“Um, Your Majesty,” Moblit interrupted. He usually tried not to involve himself in the experiments unless absolutely necessary. This was one of those times. “Are there any boundaries that we should be aware, like certain places you don’t want her to ‘get closer’ to?” He hoped that was enough of a hint for Frieda to catch on.

“Anything above the pelvis is fine. I prefer to keep things away from there due to sensitivity. I’m certain you understand,” she said. Her tone had changed subtly at the question.

Hanji would have complained at the restriction were it not for one thing she took note of. “Sensitive? As in… pleasurable sensitivity?”

“Oh, God, no,” Petra begged, burying her red face in her hands.

The men especially blushed at the implications, some of them hoping that this wasn’t going where they thought it was going.

“Potentially. It’s not something that I’ve exactly experimented with in the past,” Frieda replied matter-of-factly. “There were always more important things than worrying about pleasuring myself when I was in this state.”

“Boobs. Boobs. Boobs! GET ME UP THERE!!” Hanji squealed. “I’ve got to know!”

“You really don’t, Hanji!” Moblit pointed out frantically.

“Do you have even the slightest clue what this could mean, Moblit!?” the Section Commander demanded, glaring down at him. “This will prove further that Titans are much closer to humans than we could have possibly imagined! If a Titan can feel pleasure, it can mate! Think of how many Titans she could lure away. Perhaps there are secret scents hidden within those breasts of hers. That’s why they are so big!”

Eld was at a complete loss for words. There was nothing he could say that would make this situation worse or better. This was a new level of existence he was a part of now. They were all entangled into the world of Hanji Zoe… and there was no exit.

“I have a meeting with the captain,” Oluo stated, zooming off back towards Headquarters.

“Me, too!” Petra didn’t even think twice about abandoning her comrades.

“You can’t all possibly have a meeting that’s come up within the last five minutes. Don’t even try to--”

“Wait, I’m the captain,” Eld interrupted with wide eyes. “They should be meeting with me.”

“That’s right. We’d better go after them and get this sorted out,” Gunther agreed, turning to flee.

A giantess’s hand wrapped around both men and stopped any further progress. “I don’t think so. I’m sure that Levi will keep them occupied until you make it there later this evening. In the meantime, doesn’t an experiment require multiple samples of data?” Frieda’s question was directed to the scientist who occupied the other hand. 

Hanji clapped her hands together excitedly, giggling maniacally as usual once her prize was in reach. “Ooooh, yes. I’ll take one, you two men take the other.” She grabbed hold of the mound and began to feel it up, analyzing the texture to see if her theory was right.

Frieda’s expression visibly relaxed, and she sighed softly. The sensation wasn’t strongly sexual, at least not at first, but it was pleasant and she intended to enjoy it as long as she could.

Eld didn’t like this situation one bit. He should’ve guessed Hanji would gravitate towards something like this, but he didn’t think he and Gunther would be roped into the situation as well. Her breasts were huge yet perfectly round, almost as if calling to him. He averted his gaze as he felt the blood rushing to a certain place. He needed to get out of here. 

“What!? There’s nothing!?” Hanji tightened her grip while she sniffed the Female Titan. 

“Are you smelling-- Nngh,” Frieda cut herself off accidentally. The stronger grasp was affecting her, whether she wanted to admit it initially or not. “Do that again. Please.”

“There has to be a reason for these breasts to be here,” Hanji declared, ignoring the queen while desperately trying to find some sort of pressure point. “With them so big, wouldn’t they have pheromones inside to lure the Titans to you? Come on!”

“I’m not aware… of any pheromones,” the Female Titan commented, her breathing coming a touch faster. Her eyes glanced down. Hanji was the only one touching her for the moment. But she couldn’t help but want to feel a man’s touch… preferably Eld’s. He fascinated her, and she had quickly grown to respect the man. She just had to figure out how to convince him that it was good for him, and Gunther as well to give her the attention she wanted. Her attempts at flirting rarely worked. For once in her life, she wished she had more experience with such things, so her words could be put to good use. Unless… “You two are curious, aren’t you?”

Eld swallowed nervously, more unsure than he ever was. “Well, uh, your… um, this is kind of weird, isn’t it? I mean, you’re a Titan right now, and…” He couldn’t keep his eyes away from her chest.

“Weird, and yet, you can’t look away. What about you, Gunther?” Her tone had shifted to be slightly more husky without her noticing. Goddess, she wanted them to touch her.

Gunther glanced over at Eld. “Well… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… it is.” Eld was ready to go through with this madness. He just needed the final push.

Frieda smiled. “Touch away. Hanji’s having a blast. I’d hate for her to find inconclusive evidence for her experiments, wouldn’t you?”

Whatever restraint they held disappeared and they moved forward. Eld tested out the center while Gunther felt around the edges.

“You two better find something over there!” Hanji warned. “There could be invaluable information within these beauties, you hear me?”

Down below, Moblit just sunk behind a tree as he waited for this insanity to come to an end. He really did not want to write any of what was going on. It was too baffling to even think about. This is what he got for helping Hanji.

Frieda let out a soft moan, or what equated to such in Titan form. It had to be a firm grasp for her to feel much, due to lack of skin sensitivity that she had, but she didn’t care. They couldn’t hurt her. She was going to enjoy the closeness while she could.

Gunther chuckled. "Hey, Eld, I think you just made the queen purr like a cat."

"Seriously?" Eld asked incredulously, looking up at Frieda's face.

She made the same sound again, her large eyes closing as she did. 

"Uh, Frieda, you okay?" the captain wondered, slightly concerned.

“DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS MEANS?!” Hanji squealed at the top of her lungs. “Oh my god, I can’t wait to see the results of this data, and what it could mean for us going forward!”

Frieda didn’t register the question from Eld, nor the elated banshee. Her temperature was rising slowly, as was her arousal. It felt exhilarating for her to be the center of attention, especially when they were worshipping her body. It gave her a rush, one that she hadn’t felt since… Nate. Guilt and shame washed over her in a matter of mere seconds, completely drowning out the pleasure. Her eyes snapped open, and she dumped the humans to the ground as fast as she could without injury. “Experiment is over. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore.” 

Her hands ripped at the nape, and the Titan form collapsed to its knees and she raced to pull herself out from the flesh binding her to it. She didn’t want to deal with the protests of the scientist, and she certainly didn’t want to be stared at while she was trying to process all the emotions warring in her head. As soon as she was free, she ran into the woods, heading further away from Headquarters.

It didn't take long for the last person she wanted to face to catch up with her. "Frieda, wait!" Eld shouted, dropping down in front of her.

“Please, just leave me alone!” Frieda snapped, turning away to try and hide the tears that ran down her face. They burned on the red marks around her eyes, but that didn’t slow their flow.

"I can't." He managed to hold her still by grabbing her shoulders. "Frieda.. I'm so sorry. We never should have--"

“You don’t get to blame yourself for this.” She refused to look him in the eye. “It was my fault. I never should have let myself get involved in such a thing.”

"Then why? Why put yourself through something like that?" Eld didn't like trying to get answers this way, but he believed they had a right to know.

She sobbed harder. “It-- I, just…” she couldn’t say what she wanted to. “I didn’t feel that way until after…”

The captain really regretted backing Frieda into a corner like this, so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She stiffened initially, then relaxed into the embrace, crying against his shoulder. Her sobs calmed after a minute, and she sniffled, finally pulling away. “I have some explaining to do, don’t I?” she murmured, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

“A bit, yeah,” Eld answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Look, shameless queen or not, you gave your word you wouldn’t tempt us with your body. Why did you do it?”

Frieda winced, recalling the promise made to him and Gunther. “I know I have no excuse for my behavior…” Her legs faltered, and she sat heavily, pulling her knees to her chest. “You know that I feel comfortable with my body and my appearance. I have to, being in Titan form. That’s never been an issue for me.” She took a deep breath, unsure how to continue. “I was paraded in front of suitors who only wanted me because I was an attractive noble woman. That gave me a sense of pride… I could turn heads and make men lust after me. But it never feels like enough.”

“Then why convince us to start feeling you up?” Eld couldn’t help but wipe his hands on his legs after asking that.

“Because... I wanted to feel loved,” she whispered. “My first love, Nate, died shortly after we’d shared our first kiss. I just… I craved the touch of a man, and thought maybe it would fill the emptiness that I feel. Affection shown between individuals was never present in my household, as you might have surmised. I should never have dragged you or Gunther into this. And for that, I’m deeply sorry,” she wept, burying her head in her hands.

The captain was not good at this at all. This was a unique situation that required a different kind of approach, one that he wasn’t sure he could provide. However, one thing stood out to him. “So… you did all that because you’re attracted to us?”

“... yes,” came the soft reply.

Why the hell did he even ask that? His face turned redder than he could’ve imagined. “Oh. Well, uh… I’m flattered, I think. I mean, the queen of the Walls thinks of Gunther and I that way--.”

“Not Gunther. Just you,” she interrupted him. “And for all I know, you’re already married, or engaged, or something of the sort.”

“...I’m not. Not anymore.” Eld picked up a piece of bark in the grass and fiddled with it for a bit. “My fiancée broke off our engagement because I supposedly had… performance issues. That’s why you found me drinking in the bar when we first met.” His expression darkened considerably. “Fucking bitch.”

She shook her head. “I’m so sorry… for that occurring, as well as how I came across at the time. You were hurting, and I was rather insensitive.”

He waved her off. “Forget it. No point in dwelling on it.” This was getting too personal for his liking, so he went to the only thing he could think of. “I think it’s time to stop this messing around, Frieda.”

She sniffed and risked looking at him with swollen eyes. “But how? I’m not sure that I’m capable at this point… part of it was subconscious. It was thoughts of Nate that brought me back to reality, and the shame of what I was doing.” Her entire face was a deep shade of red and it took all of her strength not to hide it again.

“Not what I’m talking about.” He stared down at her, his eyes hardening. “You just spent the better part of a week gallivanting around without a care in the world. You may be the ruler, but in this regiment, you’re a soldier whether you like it or not. Starting now, we’ll be putting you through the ringer. ODM gear training, horseback riding, sparring, slicing you up so we can pinpoint more weaknesses with the Titans. Kiss your freedom goodbye because that bullshit is gone. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered, resting her chin on her knees. What more could she say? She knew that he was right. Freedom wasn’t a luxury she would have until things were more settled and she could return to her place on the throne. Feelings for the man aside, he was tasked with leading them, as well as protecting her. She had to respect his position. It was her duty.

As for Eld, he was thankful that she didn’t pursue this whole thing any further. The situation escalated into something he should’ve saw coming, yet he dove headfirst into it all. He couldn’t handle processing the fact that Queen Frieda had feelings for him. That was something that needed to be shoved into the back of his mind until further notice. The Expedition was less than a month away. They needed to focus on training, something he knew Frieda lacked substantially in. If they were going to survive, the gloves had to come off.

\-------------------------------

There were a million things Erwin would rather be doing. Preparing for the Expedition was at the top of the list. Multiple contingencies needed to be set up for any possibility. There were theories floating around the Colossal and Armored Titans were like Frieda: humans in a Titan’s body. The Queen’s recent revelation concerning the mindless monsters seemed to push that theory closer to fact. Dealing with Rod Reiss and his cohorts was another good activity. They needed to be dealt with down the line anyways, so scheming to get a leg up on him would prove beneficial. Instead, he had to deal with something he didn’t see coming. Thanks to a newspaper Levi supplied him, he was learning about a side of the Queen he didn’t want to know.

“Please tell me I’m not seeing this,” he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Sorry, Erwin," Levi replied with a shake of his head. "I gagged seeing it, too. Good news is Frieda and her old man don't get along. Bad news is she's a--"

"I won't have you disrespecting our Queen," Bastard Cop stated with a glare to both Scouts.

"Go cry to Rod if you've got a problem," Levi replied without giving him a single glance. "I'm open to suggestions."

“Here’s what I don’t understand…” Erwin mused aloud. “If Rod worked so hard to get Frieda onto the throne, why is this being published now? You and I both know that the nobles control the press.”

"That's a good question." The former captain's eyes landed on the MP. "I think you know something about this, don't you?"

Bastard Cop didn't answer at first, but getting double-teamed by the glare of Levi and the stern look of Erwin, he stood no chance. Heaving a sigh, he withdrew an article from his jacket. "Two days ago, there was an article published by the same newspaper company. Nearly every paper was forced to be called back, but I saved one." He handed it to Erwin.  
Queen Reveals the Truth About Wall Maria Operation was the headline in bold letters. Erwin’s eyebrows went up as he quickly skimmed the article. “So, the article we see about Frieda is retaliation. Get the people up in arms over the perceived promiscuity of their beloved ruler.”

"Want me to retrieve her? She has a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Levi pointed out.

“Much as I don’t want to, we need to get this sorted out. We don’t need this being an issue or a distraction while we’re on the Expedition,” Erwin groaned. “Get Eld and the rest of the squad, too. They need to be aware of it as well.”

"I, uh, could also help," Bastard Cop offered. "I can make sure none of the other Scouts get this paper. Like you said, less distractions."

Levi slowly looked at him. "That is the most useful thing that came out of your mouth.”

He shrugged. “Shouldn’t be too hard. I helped keep the whole, ‘Titans are humans,’ revelation under wraps with a few choice words.”

“You threatened treason,” Levi responded. “Anyone with half a brain can do that.”

“The last thing we need is all of the men in the Scouts ogling a provocative pose of our Queen in her birthday suit… She better have one hell of a reason for having a painting of her like that.” Erwin buried his face in his hands. “And we have to find out, whether we want to or not. This is going to look bad on us if she pulls a stunt like that while she’s with the Scouts.”

"I'm sure that this portrait was faked in an effort to smear the good Queen," the MP declared passionately. "She is a good leader, the best this country has ever had."

\--------------------

“Well, Princess? Care to explain yourself?” Levi demanded with a cold glare once she was practically dragged into the office. 

“... it was a joke. An attempt to have my father off my back about dating whatever noble he decided to throw at me,” Frieda responded meekly. “Not one of my finest decisions, admittedly. I had no idea that someone saw or decided to recreate that particular moment though.” Her face was red, and she couldn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

Erwin dropped his head into his hands again. “This can’t be happening,” he mumbled. “Well, that explains the image now on the front page of every newspaper within the Walls. Anything else of note you wish to tell us?”

“Actually, there is something I should warn you about. There’s another person with similar shifting abilities, and she’s likely hunting me,” Frieda admitted. “I encountered her within Wall Sina, and we fought, but she got away before I could identify her. But she knows who, and what I am.”

That got Erwin’s immediate attention. “Tell me everything about the encounter with this woman. Leave nothing out.”

Frieda quickly detailed the evening, including the woman’s appearance for the group. “The blonde wore glasses, but seeing as how they were destroyed in our conflict, I believe it’s safe to assume that she didn’t need them,” she finished.

“Moblit has some experience sketching,” Eld pointed out. “I’ll make sure to set up some time to sit you down with him so we can put a face to this woman.”

“What are the chances this woman is going to try and make another grab for Her Highness again?” Bastard Cop asked.

“High, though the fact she hasn’t targeted her again troubles me,” Erwin admitted. “We need to keep this information contained to everyone within this room along with Hanji and Moblit. If word got out that there were more people like Frieda, it could spark a panic.”

“...you want to use Frieda as bait,” Eld quickly realized. “A tempting prize so that this enemy will come out into the open.”

Frieda bit back her initial protest. As far as strategies went, it wasn’t an unusual one. Her father had said something to the same effect. “At this point, it’s unclear if she’s aware that I’m with the Scouts or not. We should assume that if she’s not keeping an eye out personally, then she’s got others doing so for her. She was cunning, and I think it would be wise not to underestimate her.”

“You don’t have to tell us that,” Levi muttered. “But now that we have your approval, what do we do about your issues with the press?”

Eld decided to play devil’s advocate this one time. “What happened years ago is irrelevant. All we can do is ensure that Frieda will not be exhibiting this kind of behavior with us. We are a branch of the military, not an escort service for lonely nobles. Hanji’s experiments earlier today crossed a line, and that won’t be happening again.” He stared down at his former superior. “Levi, we have three weeks until the Expedition begins. By then, I want Frieda to be proficient in the ODM gear, combat training, and horseback riding. Failure will not be tolerated.”

“Of course, Captain. If I have to work her into the ground to get it done, I will.” Sounded more like a promise than a threat when he said it.

Frieda swallowed hard. “I don’t need lessons in horseback riding or hand-to-hand combat, if that’s any consolation,” she commented. “I can focus on the ODM gear so I won’t be a hindrance.”

“Good. You’re still getting those lessons whether you like it or not.” Eld narrowed his eyes at her. “I don’t need consolation, Frieda. I want guarantees. Understand?”

Her jaw tightened but she tilted her chin up. “Understood, sir.” If he wasn’t ready to believe her, she would demonstrate the skills she already had. She hadn’t trained under Kenny and her father for nothing.

\--------------------

“Again.” Levi stood there with that same, damn, emotionless look on his face after tossing Frieda for the fourth time. 

She growled under breath as she picked herself up again. “It’s supposed to be sparring, not acting smug as you shove me into the dirt.” For once, her tone matched Abel’s to a tee.

“And you think the Titans will be as generous as you want me to be?” he questioned coldly. “If you even consider believing that, then shoot yourself in the head and save us the misery of having to die for you.”

“Boy, do you sound like the man I trained with,” Frieda mumbled. Admittedly, it had been awhile since she’d trained with Kenny, so she was a bit rusty. But this was getting ridiculous.

“Then you’re one hell of a disappointment.” Levi took his fighter’s stance once more. “Maybe you should tell me his name. I’m sure he’d love to hear what an abysmal failure you are.”

She seethed, taking her stance opposed to him. “Kenny would probably laugh and tell me to get my ass back to training with babies if I’m going to be pushed over so easily.” Without waiting for a reply, she launched an attack at the former captain.

Levi caught her grip and kneed her in the gut as hard as he could. She fell to the ground once more. “Trost was a fluke. Nothing more. You’re worthless.”

Frieda nearly let out a scream and threw a punch as hard as she could manage. It hit Levi square in his crotch and he nearly doubled over in pain. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier was still a man and weak where it counted. She followed up with a kick to his chin that sent him directly onto his back, but Frieda was just getting started. She climbed on top of him and began repeatedly punching him in the face. Worthless? Disappointment? She refused to ever believe that about herself. Even if she had to beat Levi to nothing, she would prove it to the rest of them. 

Then, a punch harder than she had felt in a long time struck her right in the throat. Frieda recoiled, gasping for breath as some blood dripped out of her mouth. Steam immediately escaped her neck as it desperately tried to heal the wound. That was all Levi needed to get back up. There was some blood coming from his nose and a bruise forming over his left eye.

“So, you do have it in you,” he commented, brushing himself off. “I was beginning to worry the old bastard was getting sloppier with age.” 

Frieda’s eyes narrowed as the realization struck. “You’re related to him somehow, aren’t you?” she asked hoarsely, her voice barely recognizable. “That explains why you’re so damn skilled at pissing me off. And fighting,” she added begrudgingly.

“Somehow,” he admitted. “He’s the reason I ended up the way I am. Have to give you some credit. You don’t resemble anything like someone he had a hand in.” He shook off the memories and continued to talk. “You need to control that ferociousness within you. That’s exactly what we need out there, but it needs to have a clear direction, not some out of control rampage. That Titan is still out there, and you need to be ready for anything she throws at you.”

“I can control my emotions,” Frieda argued. “I’ve only lost my temper a couple of times. With the lessons I’ve been having, I’m confident that we will be adequately prepared whenever she decides to strike next.”

He snorted at her. “‘Adequately prepared?’ This is the Scout Regiment. We’re not prepared for shit. We’re the dumbest bastards in the whole country, and we still think this was a good idea. Take it from someone who’s spent years out in the field: the minute you believe that is the second you lose everything.” 

Frieda sobered. “I understand. Are you finished dumping me to the ground for the moment, or do you have more in mind?”

Once again, he took his stance. “The day is still young. Again.”

She sighed and mirrored him. “Did you recover from that groin shot already?” she taunted him.

“Shut up and fight,” Levi ordered.

\------------------------------

In Wall Rose territory, it was unusual to find things that denoted wealth, but occasionally, hints of past prosperity showed themselves. The ruins of a large stone mansion that had been long abandoned was one such sign. Surrounded by trees in all directions, it boasted privacy and seclusion that a noble had paid dearly for. Now, it served as the perfect base for those who wished to remain hidden from the bustle and chaos of the rest of the Walls.

“I’m surprised you were able to sneak away from the MPs so fast,” one of the two boys commented.

“It was hardly a feat,” the blonde girl responded with a roll of her eyes. “They’re too busy screwing each other or being useless.”

“The Expedition is coming up fast,” the other boy pointed out nervously. “What are we supposed to do?”

“What the hell do you think, Bertholdt?” she questioned coldly. “Get the damn queen, and get out.”

“Can’t think of a better time to do it, too,” the first boy admitted. “Frieda doesn’t seem to have access to the Coordinate. She’s strong, but untrained. Kind of a waste if you think about it.”

The girl let out a snort. “If I had known that when I first went after her--.”

“There was no way you could’ve known, Annie,” Bertholdt interrupted gently. “It’s not your fault.”

She brushed him off. “The only thing I have going for me is that she doesn’t know who I am. Out of the three of us, I’m the more experienced in these things.”

“I bet you tell all the guys that.”

Annie kicked the leg of the chair he was sitting in, prompting him to fall to the floor. “Get serious, Reiner. The Expedition will be our only shot at getting the damn bitch. If something goes wrong, it’s not just our heads.”

“I know,” Bertholdt replied somberly.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Annie spat, glaring down at her fellow blond. 

Reiner met her glare with his own as he used the table to pull himself up. “Trust me. I know more than either of you the cost of failure. All I need to know is that you won’t run away again when things get bleak.”

Annie flicked out a blade that was hidden within a steel ring on her finger. “Don’t worry about me. Just focus on finding out where she’ll be within the formation. I’ll take care of the rest. In three weeks, we’re all going home.”


	9. The Expedition Commences

Three weeks passed by far quicker than anyone would have preferred. No amount of training could ever compare to the real thing waiting in the contaminated fields of Wall Maria. Any Scout who survived an Expedition knew this to be true. Even the most experienced cadets have been known to be instantly devoured by those beasts within the first hour of departure. The 57th Expedition was predicted to be no different even with the Female Titan within their ranks.

Said Shifter was tightening her green cloak around herself. It wasn’t just the fact that the morning breeze caused goosebumps to afflict her skin; she was meant to be hidden from view. No one could know her location within the ranks of the Scout Regiment until she was ordered to transform. Even after eight years, Frieda could never find a solution to the spires of steam that rose from the corpse of her Titan. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what Erwin would be counting on today.

The official reason for this Expedition was to test Frieda’s capabilities as a Titan and a soldier. She was expected to follow every order to the letter without a single deviation. Considering her track record, she already had several strikes against her in this regard, and the commander made it clear that there would be consequences should she decide to take matters into her own hands. “If I tell you to leave a soldier behind, you will do so without a second thought.” A chilling statement that shook Frieda to her core a few days prior. Any Scout that could die today could be someone she knew. Any of the cadets from the 104th, including her half-sister, her friends within the squad she was assigned to, Eld… the possibilities were endless. Despite her worries, she had to steel herself for the trials ahead. There was nothing she could do except follow orders. Maybe she’d get lucky and that bitch, Ymir, could be eaten. That would substantially brighten her day. Better yet, there were five MPs within the ranks of the Scouts keeping an eye on things and reporting to her father. A well-timed devouring could fix that, too.

“Hey, Frieda,” Petra whispered to the right of her with concern in her eyes. “You okay?”

The young queen shook her head silently. “There’s so much at stake. The knowledge that not everyone we leave with today may live through the Expedition is hard to fathom. I only hope that I’m able to be of assistance through this. That my presence is not a mistake.”

“You planning on eating any humans?” It sounded like a joke, but the ginger woman was serious.

“Not unless they are endangering my life, and I have no other option,” Frieda replied. “Killing Titans is a necessity. But ending the life of a fellow human being would make me a murderer.”

Petra paused at those statements for a moment. “Gunther was right. You do talk a lot.”

A faint blush covered her cheeks. “So I’ve been told. Repeatedly.”

She patted her on the shoulder. “Frieda, you’re going to do fine. If you being here was a problem, Levi would’ve killed you a month ago.” It felt weird not to address him as Captain anymore.

“If he had his way, I’m certain he would have preferred that,” Frieda commented wryly. “After all, he’s such a personable, reasonable fellow that gets along wonderfully with everyone he comes into contact with.”

“Then your observational skills are lacking on top of everything else.” Right to the left of her, she met the deadpan stare of the former captain. “And shorten up your sentences. No one likes to hear a monologue.”

“I believe that depends on the person--” Frieda began.

“Failing already. Not surprised, Princess,” he interrupted.

Frieda bristled at both the interruption and the insult. “It is QUEEN, not princess. I didn’t go through that coronation for nothing!”

“Lock it down, all of you!” Eld whispered harshly from the front of their squad. “I swear to God, if I have to gag the lot of you, I will. Oluo, do you still have the spare flares?”

The man in question patted a bag that was attached to the saddle. “Right here, Captain.”

“Good. Now, keep your mouths shut and keep your responses short and concise.” Eld’s eyes landed on Frieda on that last part. “Starting right now.”

“Yes, Captain,” she replied simply, keeping her head down.

Satisfied, Eld turned his attention back to the front.

“OPEN THE GATE!!” Erwin commanded loudly.

Slowly, the gate began to rise, anxiety gripping the hearts of most of the Scouts. There was no turning back after this. All of them were committed until the end whatever that looked like. The only hope they had was making it back home in one piece, and even that was a stretch. That being said, they gripped the reins of their steeds tightly, preparing to move on their commander’s orders.

Once the gate was high enough, Erwin gave his speech. “The turning point of humanity has begun! Offer your hearts and give yourself to the cause! FORWARD!!”

A battle cry erupted from the Scouts and, with a crack of the reins, the horses they mounted took off into Wall Maria territory. 

Frieda remembered this place as she journeyed through the ruined village. It was her first interaction with Levi Squad when she was given a glimpse into the destruction the Titans caused on her lands. It was devastating then, and it was no different now. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted a Titan about twelve meters tall that still remained in the ruined village slowly lumbering towards them.

“Damn it, I thought they were cleared out already,” Eld growled under his breath.

“Apparently, they missed one,” Oluo added unhelpfully.

“How do you miss a fucking Titan!?” Gunther exclaimed. “Was it sneaking around on their tip-toes?”

Orders were shouted up ahead, and Moblit soared into the sky, slicing open the nape with expert precision.

“I bet he’s been dying to do that ever since he started working with Hanji,” Gunther teased.

“What part of ‘shut up’ was unclear?” Eld demanded, his tone full of annoyance. “Except you, Oluo. Tell me, do you see anything?”

Surprised at being called out, Oluo cleared his throat. “Well, from this angle. It’s hard to tell with all these buildings in the way. Maybe if I get an aerial view, I might be able to--.”

Unfortunately, his teeth landed square on his tongue, causing blood to pour out of his mouth.

Eld had to hide his smirk. “That’ll be all.”

Frieda rolled her eyes at their antics, but she wouldn’t judge them for these moments. Her siblings were no different. Besides, she owed them for being able to figure out the ODM gear… barely.

\-------------------

Nothing described the experience of being able to soar into the sky like a bird. Sure, being in Titan form was great in it of itself, but this was so exhilarating. She could do this forever… or, she would were it not for the fact she managed to smack right into a tree, sliding to the ground in a heap.

“Frieda, are you okay!?” Eld shouted, darting down towards her position along with the rest of his squad.

Steam poured from her legs and her head. “Not really,” she groaned, gripping her head. “Who knew that a tree could hit so hard?”

Oluo tried to disguise his snickering as coughing, but he failed miserably. ‘“Who knew?”’

“This isn’t a joke, you idiot!” Bastard Cop had finally joined them, a frantic look on his face. “She needs medical attention immediately!”

“No need. Titan Shifters have regenerative properties… hence the cloud of steam,” Frieda replied, gritting her teeth. It didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

“But… shouldn’t you get checked or something?” the MP questioned, more confused than anything else. “You hit a tree, for God’s sake!”

Ignoring him, Petra knelt to her level, hesitant to touch her because of how severe the injuries were and the fact steam was getting in the way. “What happened? You finally managed to get up into the air.”

“She was daydreaming,” Levi muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Not daydreaming. The damn gear is just hard to control trajectory on,” Frieda glowered at him. “I can keep my balance just fine when still, but maneuvering doesn’t come easily. Be thankful I have the ability to heal, or you’d be in a world of hurt with my father.”

“Your problem is that you’re trying to mimic the actions of veterans that have been doing this for a long time,” Eld explained. “Look, I get it: we’re amazing--.”

“Debatable,” Gunther muttered.

“--but you’re not there yet. Don’t fire your hooks like a lunatic trying to snag a tree. Let the momentum push you forward. Think of it like… monkeys swinging on vines,” he suggested.

Levi threw the captain a deadpan stare. Out of all the things he could’ve compared ODM gear usage to, monkeys came out on top.

Frieda reached a hand up, asking for assistance off the hard ground when the steam had faded. “It’s a work in progress. Momentum, balance, and a lot of luck is how it feels at the moment.”

Oluo hoisted her up. “Look on the bright side, Frieda. You’ve got regeneration, which is more than any of us can say. Except for Levi. He’s invincible.”

“You’ve got it this time,” Petra assured with a warm smile. That was nice to hear… the first time. She was on her fifth and counting.

Frieda bit back a retort that would have made Abel proud. “Let momentum carry you forward,” she repeated to herself. Her hooks fired, and she launched into the air again. Wind whipped past her face, and she shifted her weight to avoid a large tree. Progress! But the hooks had to move, or else... The thought had no sooner crossed her mind when the wires reached the end, yanking her harshly like a child’s toy. She reached to reshoot them, but lost her balance and fell, dangling off the wires. “Well, shit,” she mumbled. She was now stuck in a position where she couldn’t reach to unhook herself, nor could she move the wires. Not unlike a worm wriggling in the beak of a bird. 

“Well, uh… at least she’s got the basics,” Bastard Cop unhelpfully pointed out.

Only one thought crossed Eld Squad’s minds. As a Titan, Frieda kicked ass. On ODM gear, she was lucky if she landed on her ass.

\---------------------------------------

Frieda’s mind returned to the present and she scanned the horizon. The village was giving way to open plains, covered in light grass. Rolling hills bordered the flatlands, and the entire area was dotted here and there with large clusters of trees. All in all, the further they got from the Walls, the more open the Expedition was to a surprise attack. Though whether that would come from mindless Titans, or other Shifters, Frieda wasn’t sure. A knot was forming in the pit of her stomach. She expected to see groups of the mindless Titans crossing the plain, but it was eerily quiet. There were a few scattered Titans near the trees but nowhere near as many as anticipated.

A green flare was fired from the front, and the regiment of 128 soldiers split off into their respective directions. For a second as she glanced back, Frieda thought she caught a glimpse of Armin heading with the right flank, but for all she knew, her mind was playing tricks on her out of worry for her friends. Somewhere among these soldiers was her sister, and if a Titan devoured her, the queen doubted she could live with herself. 

“Company!” Eld shouted suddenly, gesturing ahead as he fired a red flare into the sky. “Get ready, Frieda!”

A trio of grinning Titans were running towards them, drool pouring down their lips.

Frieda leaped into action, catching up with Petra. “Reins are yours!” Without another word, she jumped off the left side of her horse, rolling easily to her feet. Teeth dug into her hand, and with a ash, flash of lightning, the Female Titan took form around the young queen. 

Her attention turned to the trio of Titans hellbent on devouring the Scouts. These seven-meters stood no chance against the ferocity of the Female Titan. A swift cut of the nape with razor-sharp fingernails dropped the first two where they stood, the third’s existence ending with her teeth.

Instead of receiving praise for her speed and battle prowess against the inferior, mindless monsters, Eld facepalmed with a groan as he and the squad circled her. “Damn it, Frieda! I didn’t say to go kill them!”'

Confusion covered the Female Titan’s face. Then she thought back to what he had said, and a blush covered her cheeks. “... you said to get ready. Shall I shift back now?” She asked sheepishly. 

“Do it. Gunther, get her back on the horse,” he ordered.

The same fingernails that took out the mindless monsters cut her free of the Titan form, which she left decaying in the middle of the field. Frieda’s face was still red when Petra and Gunther brought her horse back. “Am I ever going to get this right?” she muttered under her breath. 

“You just need to rein it in a little.” Feeling several pairs of eyes on her, Petra amended, “Okay, a lot.”

“I think you were spectacular, Your Highness,” Bastard Cop said.

“No one asked you, Bastard Cop,” Levi stated with annoyance.

“I have a name, you know,” he shot back, frustrated.

“Wonderful. No one cares,” Eld interrupted with a glare that ended the conversation. “Keep moving.” 

Chagrined, Frieda was left with her thoughts and the reins of the horse she was riding. He had a point. He had told her to prepare, and instead she’d sprung into action. There were no more ‘test runs’. Any further mistakes out here would mean death for her or her companions. All she could do was focus, and complete the task they’d set out to do. The Scouts were counting on her.

\----------------------

No one remotely liked the idea of waiting, especially in Titan territory. Anything could happen in the blink of an eye, and rarely was that ever to the Scouts advantage. When the front guard was ordered to wait at the entrance of the Forest of Giant Trees, she couldn’t help but feel anxious. They were perfect vantage points for those with ODM gear, not to mention the fact they were too big for any mindless Titan to knock down. That being said, this was still going to be a crucial moment one way or the other once Eld’s Squad had passed by.

“Wetting your pants already, MP?” one of the soldiers jeered. “I bet you’ve never seen a Titan in your life.”

The raven-haired woman scoffed at his statement, attempting to pay the heckler no heed. She had a job to do.

Thankfully, the commanding officer of this squad rescued her from anymore of his smartass remarks. “Knock it off. Eyes on the ground. You see a Titan approach the entrance, you take it out quickly and decisively.”

“Don’t worry, sir,” another soldier assured as he sharpened his blades on a rock. “The bastards won’t even be able to blink before I get my hands on them.”

“It’s arrogance like that that gets people killed,” the MP commented offhandedly, flicking a bug out of her black hair. “I suggest you rein it in a little.”

“Duly noted, MP.” Even the squad leader sounded less than thrilled to have someone like her among his soldiers. Not that she could blame him, though. 

“Sir, look!” A third soldier pointed in the distance where a green flare was fired into the sky.

“Erwin passed through here already,” the squad leader said. “It’s gotta be Levi Squad.”

“You mean Eld Squad?” the first soldier corrected.

“Please. Demoted or not, that’s still Levi Squad,” he responded. “Hope you enjoyed your rest time, boys and girls, because we’re about to move out.”

“Yes, sir,” the squad chorused.

His eyes landed on the elephant in the room. “And you, MP?”

She met his gaze with her own, cold stare. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The squad leader led the horses into the practiced formation, the MP taking her place along the right flank like rehearsed. Ahead, she could see Eld Squad riding over the hill towards the Forest. The easy part was over and done with. Now, came the hard part. 

\---------------------------

Frieda’s eyes lifted as they approached the Forest of Giant Trees. Never had she seen anything like them, and how could she during her lifetime spent in the Interior? They had no place to even consider growing something as large or breathtaking as the massive trees. The canopy of treetops blotted out much of the sunlight, darkening the sky to near twilight status. It was beautiful, and held a peace that she reveled in, compared to the concern she felt crossing the open plains. Orchards and forests had always held that tranquility that she enjoyed. 

Oluo let out an impressed whistle. “Damn. Look at all those big-ass trees.”

‘“Big-ass trees?’” Gunther laughed. “I thought you were the educated one among us.”

He glowered at his comrade. “Can’t a guy appreciate some nature without getting picked on?”

“Nope,” Petra chuckled. “C’mon, Oluo. You have to admit that referring to them as ‘big-ass’ sounds rather… funny. Who would even call them that?!”

No one noticed Levi feeling just a little bit self-conscious at that remark. He made a mental note to give Gunther and Petra hell when he was back in charge.

Bastard Cop squinted ahead just as they were about to enter the forest. “I don’t see any Titans.”

Eld pointed backwards with his thumb at all the red flares. “We left a lot of them behind already, MP. Try to keep up.”

“How could trees grow this large?” Frieda wondered aloud. “Even the oldest of trees within the Walls are nothing compared to these.”

“That’s because the Interior strangles the life out of any nature you could find,” Levi pointed out, his emotionless stare piercing her back. “This is where the Scouts used to train. Perfect environment for Titan dummies and ODM training. Now, the Titans get all the good stuff out here.”

“I’m certain the survival rate of the Scouts increased when you moved the training grounds within the Walls,” Frieda bit out. 

“Frieda… have you forgotten?” Eld asked somberly. “We’re still in the Walls. This is all territory in Wall Maria.”

“... I meant further into the Walls, in Titan-free territory…” Frieda’s voice grew weaker. For a moment, she had forgotten. They had every right to be upset with her. Titan territory in her mind had always been outside the Walls. Not so, anymore.

The uncomfortable silence vanished when a bright flash filled the sky in front of them, blinding the squad. They could hear the screams of their comrades burning to death above in an explosion, but that paled in comparison to the monstrosity that took form. It was another Female Titan, though unlike Frieda, this one was slightly smaller. She stood at fourteen meters, her form more muscular, though much less skin covered her face and her body. Blonde hair hung and half-covered her face, though it did nothing to hide the sadistic grin she bore. Frieda took one look at her and had no doubt: this was the same Shifter she had encountered in Wall Rose.

The Blonde Titan, as the Scouts would call her, landed heavily on the ground, causing it to rumble violently. The horses couldn’t handle the sudden motion, many of them collapsing to the ground along with their riders, including Frieda. She made the crucial mistake of looking up, for the second her eyes met with the silver-blue ones of the Titan, a large hand immediately swept her off the ground. Frieda’s arms were pinned, preventing her from being able to bite her hand, but she could still bite her tongue hard enough for it to bleed. Of course, the Blonde Titan anticipated that and she immediately opened her jaw, the strands on the sides of her face snapping as it became unhinged. With a simple toss, the queen went inside the maw, which then closed shut as fast as it had opened.

Time began to slow as Eld watched the Blonde Titan turn on her heel and run. In fifteen seconds, the successful Expedition turned into a complete disaster. Their only hope for salvation was eaten by an enemy Shifter. Fear gripped him but it didn’t last long, swiftly overtaken by the rage that coursed through his body while he attempted to stand. One of his ankles was sprained, so he’d have to stay on ODM gear for the time being. His eyes darted to his squad that was trying to gather their bearings and he shouted, “Don’t let that fucking bitch get away!”

Levi didn’t need to be told twice, for he brushed the dirt off his clothes and took off like a bullet. Gunther trailed behind him along with Petra and Oluo. Bastard Cop, however, stayed behind to help Eld keep his balance.

“Forget me,” the captain snarled. “Just get Frieda back!”

“I’m not going to leave you to be eaten by Titans,” he replied. “Besides, I’m not that good on the ODM gear anyways.”

“Then how the hell did you make it in the Military Police?” he questioned with gritted teeth.

“...I was ranked 10. Barely made it. It was a slow year.”

Eld rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

Levi didn’t earn the moniker of Humanity’s Strongest Soldier for nothing. He was easily the most powerful man within the Scout Regiment. His speed and skills were unrivaled with others never hoping to compare. It was with these things that he would ensure the Blonde Titan wouldn’t escape. Unfortunately, he couldn’t kill her. Not yet. The wrong move could kill Frieda, something that he had no intention of dealing with. 

Once he was close enough, she whirled around to throw a hard punch at him. He gracefully dodged it, cutting at a few tendons as the arm passed him by. The Blonde Titan’s eyes widened in shock before they were slashed off in one fell swoop. By this point, most of the squad had joined him.

“Orders, Captain?” Oluo asked out of instinct.

This time, Levi didn’t bother to correct him while he landed on a tree. “Cover your ears.” He whipped out his flare gun and fired. Unlike the others flares, this one had a high-pitched ring that completely blotted out the Blonde Titan’s hearing. On instinct, the bitch covered her nape with one hand and part of her jaw with the other. It was clear this young woman was highly trained in the art of survival.

Levi replaced his blades with fresh ones and said, “Retrieve Frieda. Watch your aim.”

Nodding, the squad made a beeline straight for the Blonde Titan. Despite her hearing being affected, it was obvious what the Scouts were trying to do. Hooks flew high, with Gunther striking first. His blades sliced across the wrist covering her jaw, attempting to sever it. Her skin and bone proved to be tougher than the metal that shattered. With a curse, he fell back into the trees to replace them.

Oluo and Petra attacked in tandem, the former slicing at the fingers covering the nape of her neck. Her hand lifted off her nape just long for her to bat the Scout away. Petra landed on her shoulder, aiming for her jaw, but was met with the icy gaze of the newly regenerated eyes of the Blonde Titan. 

“Shit!” she cursed, frantically cutting the muscles and tissue that held the Titan’s jaw closed before zooming away to the trees. The maneuver availed nothing except steam clouding around her face. 

“Ankles!” Gunther yelled, swinging down to slice the Achilles tendons. Swiftly, she lifted her foot and brushed off the hook embedded in her leg. The Scout swore loudly as he barely managed to avoid a fall to his death by latching onto a tree. With the nuisance immobilized for the moment, the Blonde Titan made a mad dash down the road, kicking up dust as she ran by.

Levi was undeterred by her retreat, zooming rapidly to the point of being side by side with the Titan. Their eyes met briefly, his cold, emotionless gaze putting fear into hers. However, she was a fast learner, so instead of throwing a punch or a kick at him, she tried something different. Removing her hand from her jaw, she scraped off a large chunk of bark from a nearby tree and threw the pieces at him. Now, Levi could handle a projectile or two. However, several large pieces of nature coming at him caused him to shield himself with his cloak. The bark knocked him off course, forcing him to slow down and regain his senses.

A blade sliced the Blonde Titan’s cheek as Oluo returned with a vengeance. It wasn’t enough to cut into her jaw, but it did piss her off. The man’s eyes widened as she made a sharp move in his direction. Time seemed to slow down as the squad watched in horror as the fourteen-meter monstrosity was about to grind his body into the nearest tree.  
“FIRE!!”

An explosion rocked the Forest of Giant Trees as hundreds of hooks and wires were shot at an astounding rate from large cannons. The Blonde Titan’s hands tried to block them but within a second realized the futility of her action and covered her nape with both palms. The wires connected to the cannons pulled tight, effectively pinning her in place and stopping any forward movements. With her jaw finally free, the squad could act. Levi zoomed by her and with two precise slashes, her jaw was unhinged. Resting on her tongue was something that was shimmering in the sunlight. It took the combined efforts of Gunther and Oluo to pry it free from her tongue, though it was too heavy for them to carry. The object, now identified as a crystal, crashed to the earth with a resounding THUMP!, shaking the area slightly. However, it sustained no damage.

“What is that thing?” Erwin questioned as he lowered himself to the ground.

“I have no idea, sir,” Oluo answered as he drew closer. Suddenly, he recoiled in horror. “Holy shit!”

Levi threw him a look that demanded answers. “What’s got you pissing yourself?”

At long last, Eld had finally shown up with Bastard Cop trailing behind him. The captain joined his squad, panting heavily, though he was still in decent enough shape to keep going. The second the sun hit the crystal just right, Eld felt his heart stop.

Translucent blue crystal fully encased a human form. Frieda’s hands were clenched in fists at her sides, her facial expression frozen in a look of hardened determination, with one subtle difference. Her eyes were closed, somehow peaceful in contrast to the rest of her body being in fight mode. 

Petra clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the horrified scream that rose in her throat. 

Immediately, Eld slammed his sword against the crystal in an attempt to break it. Instead, the blade snapped in half, pieces of it flying across the ground. When that didn’t work, he tried again with another blade but to no avail. Then, he did it again. And again. And again. And--

“Eld, stop!” Gunther grabbed his arm to prevent the panicking captain from wasting his weapons. “It’s not working.”

Eld gritted his teeth as his fingers relaxed, the hilt clattering on the grass. After all the effort they put into this mission, they finally got their hands on an enemy Titan Shifter. And now, they lost the only person who could stand a chance against the Titans. His wordless glower faced the Blonde Titan and saw that her jaw was healed, her lips curling into a sadistic smirk. While she was captured, they still lost in the end.


	10. From Sparks to Flames

If there was anything that could easily ruin Dimo Reeves’s week, it was the plague that sought to devour all of humanity faster than any Titan could. It was a menace so powerful, the only possible escape from it was death itself. Unfortunately, such a thing was a necessary evil for any country to stay afloat. Too little, and the country would fall into shambles. Too much and the people would lose everything that they held dear. This great pestilence was simply known by one name: taxes.

Dimo appreciated the value of money (what person wouldn’t?), but even he had his limits when it came to charging others. The Reeves Company was famous among Wall Rose for being able to provide the proper goods people could ask for at a reasonable price. Those who couldn’t pay were given the chance to work for him and pay off the debt that way. About seventy-five percent of those that came to work for him remained employed. The rest were either fired or left on their own accord.

Merchants who lived in Wall Rose that decided to sell in Wall Sina were already taxed a substantial twenty percent on every item the merchants had, not including the temporary pass needed to enter Wall Sina. When Frieda sat on the throne, she lowered the tax to fifteen percent. Even that small amount took a lot of the weight off. Business was booming that year… until Rod stepped into the limelight once the Queen took her leave of absence. Not only did he raise the tax back up, but it elevated to an astonishing twenty-five percent. It was becoming harder to pay off his own debts, much less those of his employees.

Back in the day, Dimo would’ve kept his head down and try to make ends meet without incurring the wrath of the government. After all, they had their ways of silencing opposition that became a problem. However, the power truly laid with the people themselves, and he knew they would hate these taxes far more than he would. So, he took the biggest risk of his life: he went to Berg Newspapers to explain the situation for all the people to hear. Sure, within a few days, the news was retrieved by the Military Police, but the damage was already done. The grumbles of the civilians were getting louder, demanding restitution for this outrage. The politicians in Mitras wouldn’t be able to keep them down this time, no matter how many loaves of bread they decided to wag in their faces.

Last night, the Interior requested his presence in the capital to discuss a financial solution to this crisis. Whatever could be done to soothe the hearts of a disgruntled people needed to happen quickly. It pleased Dimo to know that he was asked among all the other merchants. Such an act reminded him of his importance in the eyes of the people.  
Gently, he rapped his knuckles against the window of his carriage. “Driver, perhaps we could stop by a nearby coffee shop?” he requested. “I’ll be happy to pay for your drink as well.”

Before the driver could respond, a man strode into the middle of the street, aiming a rifle directly at him. “Stop the carriage now!” he ordered.

Quickly, the man pulled on the reins and brought the horse to an abrupt halt, jostling the merchant inside.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Dimo demanded. Any self-respecting merchant knew to always keep a gun handy in case they were mugged, though it wasn’t often he was accosted by a man with a rifle.

To his right, the door swung open suddenly, and the mugger’s accomplice pointed a pistol right at Dimo’s head. “Good morning!”

The last thing Dimo Reeves saw was a flash from the barrel.

\---------------------------

It wasn’t often Nile had a bad day. Sure, trying to handle the multitude of MPs under his command felt like being a teacher dealing with unruly kids at times, but the good days were far more plentiful than the bad. Even the incident with Female Titan wasn’t… horrible, per se, though his wife had a thing or two to say about that. Still, rounding up drug dealers, calming down domestic disturbances, and tongue-lashing any soldier that decided the rules were optional were far more pleasant that dealing with brazen assailants shooting people in the street.

Nile had taken point that day, knowing full well that Dimo’s life would be at risk. High-ranking merchants, even those from Wall Rose, were always in danger. He thought he had everything planned out. Soldiers tracking the carriage on the rooftops and others making sure the alleys were clear. And yet, two men busting out of two, opposite stores with weapons took him by surprise. By the time he reached the carriage, a shot had already been fired and blood mixed with brain tissue splattered the interior of the vehicle.

In a fit of rage, Nile fired a shot that pierced the thigh of the shooter, downing him instantly. “Check the carriage!” he ordered to any of his subordinates that were nearby. Looking ahead, he could see the rifleman getting swarmed by MPs before he could get away. Nothing was more satisfying that hearing the angry curses of a man who failed to escape. With the gentleness of a rattlesnake, he hoisted the man he shot by the collar.

“Fuck you!” the shooter screamed, clutching his thigh. “That hurts!”

“Oh, yeah?” Nile slammed his head against the door, allowing him to slump to the ground with a large lump on his skull. “File a complaint.”

One of his MPs stepped out of the carriage, a grim look on her face. “I’m sorry, sir. He’s dead.”

The commander shook his head in disappointment. “Chief Zackley is gonna have my head for this. Get this waste of space patched up and have him and his cohort ready for interrogation. I’ll be handling it.”

“But, sir, you’re too emotionally compromised to handle this,” she pointed out quickly. “Last week, you reprimanded me for--.”

“Then write me up if it means so much to you,” Nile spat. He knew she meant well, but this was a terrible time for this. “Dimo Reeves was just murdered on my watch, and I’m gonna make sure these sons of bitches tell me who hired them.”

Chastised, the MP ducked her head. “Understood, sir.”

He heaved a sigh as he watched the bastards being carted off. “Lieutenant… think you can handle questioning the man I shot?”

“But, I thought you were handling it, sir,” she replied in confusion. 

“Well, I can’t be in two places at once now, can I?” Nile raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course, sir.” She saluted and followed him to the waiting carriages. Her day had just become more complicated.

\-------------------------------

The Military Police had a special sector of their headquarters set up for prisoners. Often times, the need to interrogate those they picked up off the streets prior to court date arose, and the prison couldn’t be trusted to keep high-ranking drug dealers or people of interest from being targeted for abuse, or worst case, death. Fortunately for Lieutenant Martell, the week had been slow and there were multiple open cells for detaining the two thugs responsible for Dimo Reeves’ untimely demise.

She sighed as she unlocked the cell door. “I hope you’re in a talking mood, Mr. Huber.”

There was a large bandage around the man’s head thanks to the blow Nile gave him earlier, and his tightly-bandaged leg was propped up. Despite all this and the blood loss that induced his exhaustion, Engel Huber was able to retort with, “Fuck off, bitch.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Try a new line. All you tough guys start with something similar. Believe me, it gets old after, oh, I’d say the first half-dozen times you hear it.” She slid the door closed behind her, and pulled up a chair. “Let’s start with the basics, shall we? Why did you target Dimo Reeves?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know. Memory is kinda hazy. Tell you what, though…” He gave her a perverted grin. “If you get on your knees and give me a good sucking off, I might be inclined to tell you.” The man had the audacity to chuckle at her glare. 

The chuckle was cut off by a swift boot kick between the legs, her heel twisting hard for good measure. “Try again, asshole.”

With a high-pitched groan, Engel slumped to the floor in agony. His vision was growing hazy thanks to his head getting aggravated.

“Why did you target Dimo Reeves?” she repeated coldly.

“...Money…” he managed out weakly. Perhaps assaulting the greatly-injured prisoner wasn’t the best idea. 

“Who hired you?” she demanded. “If you were paid to kill him, it had to be someone within high enough ranking within Wall Rose or Sina to be threatened by him. Give me a name.”

There was no response coming from Engel.

Muttering under her breath about the things she did for her commanding officer, the lieutenant bent over and yanked the man back into a seated position. “Give me a name and I’ll make sure that you get some medical attention.”

His body was limp and his eyes were closed. Judging by the very shallow breathing he let out, he had passed out.

She let go of his body and strode to the door, unlocking it and heading down the hall to the cell where Nile was supposedly interrogating the second man. “Commander. Were you able to learn anything useful?”

The commander stopped mid-sentence and stared into her brown eyes intently. “Not much. Did he take the deal?” 

“With some minor persuasion,” she replied, crossing her arms. 

“Good.” Nile pulled out his pistol. “Well, Leon, I enjoyed our chat, but we’re gonna have to wrap this up.”

His prisoner yanked against the chains with no effect save for bruised wrists. “You’re lying! No way in hell he gave in so--.”

“Leon Kranz,” he interrupted simply, “for the murder of Dimo Reeves, I hereby sentence you to a slow and painful death effective immediately.” A pull of the trigger caused his right shoulder to practically explode into blood and gore.

“FUUUUCK!!!” Leon screamed as his arm was drenched in blood. “Where’s my trial!?”

“Came and went. Next round.” Nile held out his hand. 

Lieutenant Martell dug in her pocket and pulled out the next bullet he’d need, placing it in his palm.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Leon pleaded while the commander loaded his next shot. “I want a deal! Give me a deal!”

“Should’ve thought of that before your buddy came clean,” Nile responded unsympathetically. “Tell you what: I’ll let you choose where I shoot next. Other shoulder or leg?”  
“Kenny hired us! Kenny Ackerman! That’s who paid us!”

Nile immediately stiffened upon hearing that name. Out of every single person that existed within the Walls, Kenny Ackerman was the only one he would be willing to lose his job over killing. At long last, the plague of his existence had returned.

The lieutenant’s eyebrows went up. “That’s a rather bold accusation against a man who was recently pardoned. Do you have proof of this?”

With pained tears streaming down his face, he nodded rapidly. “The rifle I had. He gave it to me. Said--.”

“Where is he?” When he didn’t get an answer right then and there, Nile aimed the pistol at his head. “Where did this meeting go down!?”

“Y-Yarckel District,” Leon stuttered. “In the… in the ruins of the Amsdale Forge.”

The commander pocketed his gun and stalked away with the lieutenant right behind him. “Mobilize the MPs, Martell. We’re taking the son of a bitch down now!”

“But sir, this is Kenny. He won’t be there now. He’s too cunning for that,” she protested.

Panting heavily, Nile slowed to a halt as he stared out the window. “No… you’re right. This is what he wants. If we all head to Yarckel, it’ll leave Stohess vulnerable to whatever he has planned. Or maybe he’s taunting us. Seems more like his style.” The stress of the whole situation was getting to him fast. He was making mistakes, losing his temper. For all he knew, Leon was lying to him to make the pain stop.

Before the lieutenant could offer him any sort of encouraging words, another MP dashed towards him with panic infecting his whole body. “Commander Dok! Sir!” He was so out of breath, he fumbled the salute.

Nile resisted the urge to sigh and replied, “What is it, soldier?”

Once he got his bearings together, the man proclaimed the statement that would change anything. “Berg Newspapers has been… it’s been burned to the ground!”

“And what of the newspaper men who worked there?” the lieutenant asked first, processing this piece of information.

“Dead. They were inside at the time. I… I couldn’t get close because of the flames, but I think they were tied up.”

Nile didn’t respond to any of this even as the two continued their back and forth. In fact, all sound failed to permeate through him as his eyes drifted towards the window. There was a sinking feeling he had been having ever since Frieda abdicated the throne to her father. Unrest was ever present in the demeanors of civilians. It was building with each day, creating a tension that was barely bearable. No one in the MPs took notice. Why would they? This was a cushy job compared to the hard work he had to go through. They were blind and deaf to their changing reality, and now… it was too late.

It all started with a broken window. Even from the top floor of Headquarters, he could see a couple of MPs who were on patrol in the streets of Stohess. Some unruly civilians got enjoyment throwing rocks at the passing MPs through the open windows of their homes. The soldiers retaliated by opening fire, though there was no way to know if their shots hit their targets or not. Angered by this action, five civilians rushed them, knocking the MPs to the ground before they could reload. Obscenities left their lips as they assaulted the soldiers without hesitation with kicks. And that was just one situation.

Repeatedly, MPs were targeted while performing their mundane tasks within the Walls. Merchants jeered at their lack of control over the chaos that became more and more prevalent in the streets. Fewer women and children were seen in the marketplaces, and for good reason. Reports poured in of an increase in assaults against women in broad daylight. The death of Dimo Reeves, combined with the arson of Berg Newspapers had opened the floodgates to a variety of violence that showed no signs of slowing. No longer was the Titan issue the only one of note. If circumstances continued to escalate, a civil war would soon be upon them.

“--mander! NILE!!”

He finally snapped out the haze he was under, whirling around to face his lieutenant, but she wasn’t the only one there. Many MPs had gathered to await his response to the riots. Whatever order he gave would determine the fate of not just his officers, but every single person in Wall Sina, maybe even the whole country.

Steeling himself, Nile spoke to them. “Evacuate the noncombatants within Headquarters. If you have to get them to Wall Rose, so be it. I don’t want the mob to get their hands on them. Lieutenant Martell, I’m putting you in charge of aiding any officer you can out there. If you have to fire a few shots, so be it. Get them out of that hell.” 

“What about you, Commander? What are you planning on doing?” Martell asked.

“I need to speak with the Commander-in Chief,” he answered, throwing on his cloak. “We’re going to need all the help we can get if we have any chance of salvaging this District.” Seeing that no one moved, Nile reminded them why he earned his stripes. “You have your orders. Move out!” 

The lieutenant gave a salute, and turned, directing her troops. In the back of her mind, she still had concerns, mostly regarding the safety of her commander, as well as the future of the district as a whole. Time would tell if her fears came to fruition or not. In the meantime, orders were meant to be obeyed, and given when needed.

\-------------------------------------

Angry was a gross understatement of the emotions Rod was currently going through. Enraged seemed more appropriate, though that wasn’t quite enough. In any case, he was ready to strangle someone with his bare hands. In just a couple of hours, the head of the Reeves Company was assassinated and that damned newspaper company in Stohess had been lit ablaze. No way in hell this was Kenny’s doing. While the man was a complete and utter psychopath, he wasn’t sloppy. This had to be the work of someone else, someone from his inner circle. If he was a betting man, he would place it on Aurille in a heartbeat. Seemed like the type to do something so brazen and idiotic. 

Naturally, when the riots were going down, he immediately ensured his family was safe by putting Urklyn in charge of protecting Greta and Abel. He was a capable young man who could handle keeping them safe, and this was the moment to prove it. That, and Kenny was nowhere to be seen. More likely than not, he was busy screwing with that weapons supplier of his again. In that regard, the less he knew the better.

Upon reaching the double doors of the conference room, Rod pushed them open so hard, they bashed against the walls and left cracks in their wake. All professionalism was lost a long time ago. Now, it was time to execute the fools responsible for this fiasco and…

All thoughts of vengeance slowly drifted away upon the sight he bore witness to in the conference room. His inner circle had been gathered, but they weren’t the only ones present. Sitting at the head of the table with his elbows propped up and his hands together was Darius Zackley himself. There was a smirk on the old man’s face, almost as if he was amused by Rod’s actions. To his right was the Garrison Commander, Dot Pixis. He, too, bore a smile upon witnessing the noble’s disposition. On his left was Commander Nile Dok, who looked more than a little uncomfortable being there. 

“Good morning, Lord Reiss,” Zackley greeted, gesturing to a nearby chair. “Why don’t you join your ilk over there?”

Rod bristled at the obvious condescension in the supreme commander’s voice. “To what do I owe the company of you fine gentlemen this morning?” He forced himself to sound pleasant as he took the offered seat.

Wiping the smudges on his glasses away with a handkerchief, Zackley responded with, “I should think it’s obvious. After all this time, I am finally meeting the true rulers of this country. Five men working so hard to keep this place stable under your thumbs. Tell me: how proud are you?”

Aurille glared daggers at him, though he did not move from his seat. “Do you have the slightest idea what you’re doing? Do you know how--?”

“Now, now,” Pixis scolded as if he was rebuking a child. “There’s no reason for you to be so unpleasant. After all, we’re just a company of grown, old men having a mature conversation.” His eyes briefly landed on Caspar. “Except you. No offense. Give it a decade or two.”

Caspar cracked a fake grin. “None taken. My father was much like you,” he said conversationally. “I learned when it’s appropriate to speak up, and when to keep my peace.”

“Caspar!” Carl hissed through clenched teeth. “Shut up.”

Darius refused to avert his gaze from the regent. “I can see the questions bubbling in that head of yours. How long have I known? How did I figure it out? And most importantly… why am I still alive?” He poured a glass of wine while he continued to speak. “I’ve been informed of your status for quite some time, my Lord. Frankly, I’ve been praying for the opportunity to give you exactly what you deserve, but… one of your associates deemed it wise to wait for the opportune moment.” 

Rod was quiet for a beat, gathering his thoughts before he replied. “Did they now? And whom, might I ask, was this informant? I was mistakenly under the impression that those present were my friends, and loyal allies at that.”

Were this any other situation, Aurille would’ve barked a laugh at the idea of being friends with Rod.

“Does that hurt you, Rod…” Henri slowly stood up and leaned against the wall near Zackley. “...or, in your arrogance, you failed to see this coming?” 

Rod shook his head sadly. “Henri… of all the people I expected… I should have known, especially after everything with Mikkel.” Mock regret dripped off his words. “I guess the only person you can truly trust in this life is yourself.”

Emerich gulped. “L-Lord Reiss, I wanted to warn you, but they threatened to--.”

“Settle down,” Zackley ordered with a raise of his hand. “None of your voices matter. Not anymore.” Taking the glass of wine, he stood up and gazed out the window. “As of this moment, hundreds of people in every district of the Interior have snapped. The new regime has gotten to them, the stress of the not-so-luxurious lifestyle of Sina weighing down on their minds. All it took was the right triggers to set them off. Naturally, they blame you, Rod, but you know what that will escalate to. When one Noble Family is accused of causing such blatant suffering, the others must be evil as well. Humans are so predictable, aren’t they?” 

“I gave Frieda too much freedom in her rule. I have been working on rectifying that. It’s a mistake that won’t happen again,” Rod stated coolly. “She was young and had too many radical ideals. Unfortunately, that came with love from the people as well. It’ll be truly a tragedy when she fails to return from the Expedition.”

No one at the table responded to his words. Nile and Caspar were too shocked for words at how blatant Rod was being after all this time. Then, a slow clap sounded right behind the noble.

“Nice speech, Lord Tubby. Makes a man wanna cry, don’tcha think?”

Rod turned slowly, the presence of his ‘loyal bodyguard’ coming as no surprise, given the present company. “I see you managed to pull yourself away from the corporal long enough to make an appearance. Still, I don’t recall requesting that you be here,” he bit out.

Kenny tipped his hat. “What can I say? It pays to anticipate, but hey. I know when I’m not wanted. Have fun with the mutiny.” He actually turned to leave.

“Mutiny? What is the meaning of this?” He demanded, whirling from the psychopath to the man seated at the head of the table. The bodyguard grinned and leaned back against the wall to watch once more.

“And here I thought you were a brilliant man, Rod, but you failed to grasp such a simple term,” Zackley rebuked with a tsk, returning to his seat. “Don’t you get it? You’re no longer in control. In fact, not a single person in the room has the power to rule anymore. It has been given to the people where they will use it as they see fit.”

“But they’ll slaughter each other in the streets,” Emerich protested. “If this keeps up, we won’t be able to contain the madness.”

Henri chuckled at their ignorance. “That’s exactly what we’re counting on, Emerich.”

Understanding was beginning to dawn for Rod, and he smirked. “You want a civil war. The chaos will give opportunity for a fresh start. Why wait, though? Kenny. Kill them all.” The order was given casually, as if discussing what he wished to have for dinner.

“As you command, Your Lardness.” Kenny strode up to the conference table while pulling his twin guns out of their holsters. 

Nile quickly whipped out his pistol and aimed it at the man. “Twitch, and I splatter your brain all over the floor.”

Henri raised his eyebrows at that action. “Nile, what are you doing?”

“I only came here to ask for reinforcements, not get caught in this… this… conspiracy bullshit!” Nile exclaimed with frustration. “I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I’m going to shoot that bastard in the head.”

“Lower your guns, Commander Dok,” Zackley ordered sternly. “This is not your purpose. I know why you’re here, and your request has been denied. As of right now, all Military Police Officers are ordered to stand down and await further instructions.”

Nile’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull in response. “Sir, you can’t be--!”

“Should this order be disobeyed in any way, shape, or form, you will be considered a traitor and executed on the spot,” he interrupted easily. 

That’s when Nile took notice of a gun pointing at him from behind and he let out a sigh. “I always knew you were an opportunist, Pixis, but I didn’t think it would go this far.”

The old man shrugged. “Nothing personal, Nile. It’s just the nature of things today. Now, drop the gun like the good soldier you’ve always been.”

Barely concealing his growl, the commander allowed the pistol to slip out of his hand and clatter to the floor.

Caspar flinched when the pistol bounced off his shoe, but fortunately, it didn’t go off. Small miracles still existed, it seemed.

Pixis smiled warmly. “Don’t be so glum, Nile. By this time tomorrow, you and I could be challenging each other to a game of chess.”

“I highly doubt that,” Nile deadpanned, doing his best to not let his rage fly off the handle again.

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Dear God, what is it with you people and the constant drama? Can’t a guy just shoot some dicks and call it a day?”

“Kenny, get it over with,” Rod commanded irritably. “Quit wasting time.”

“Uh… one, minor thing, Rod.” Kenny glanced back at his employer and raised one of his guns at him. “I’ve decided to retire. I was gonna write you a letter of resignation, but… I didn’t feel like it.”

Rod seethed with clenched fists, his patience nearly snapping. “Kenny, now is not the time. We can discuss your retirement after you finish the job I’ve ordered you to do. We don’t leave loose--”

With a groan of annoyance, Kenny brought his pistol around and slammed it against Rod’s skull, knocking him to the ground. “You know, it’s because of you that your daughter talks forever. I should shoot you just for that.”

“Rod, you idiot,” Aurille sneered. “Your ‘loyal bodyguard’ betrayed you.”

“Thanks, Aurille,” Kenny replied with a tip of his hat. “He’s kind of bad at the whole ‘comprehension’ thing.”

Everything Rod had worked for was slipping from his fingers. His inner circle was shattered, the country was turning upside-down against his will, and now, Kenny Ackerman, the man who swore fealty to the Reiss family, was turning against him. “You bastard!” he yelled, clutching his bleeding forehead. “Uri spared your life when he should have killed you! You gave an oath to this family!”

The former bodyguard planted his boot on his chest, a snarl distorting his features. “I swore an oath to Uri, not you. He’s been dead for years, and I’ve been treated like a dog ever since. You thrust your weight around like you thrust yourself into that bitch, Alma, but you always forget that you would have NEVER gotten this far without me. The only reason you’re confident is because I was there to hold your hand every step of the way.” He leaned in closer, his alcoholic breath making Rod gag. “Time for you to look in the mirror and see yourself for what you are. You’re an ugly, fat, overcompensating, useless stench. That is your legacy.” He prepared to open fire into the man he hated for so long. “You should thank me. You’ll be fucking Alma in Hell in just a second.” 

Nile knew he only had one chance at getting out of here alive. Years ago, he would’ve considered the foolhardy stunt he had in mind something only Erwin would do. If he survived this, he would have to thank him for the inspiration.

With all of his strength, he kicked the chair Zackley was seated in as hard as possible. The commander-in-chief and the piece of furniture were knocked into a very surprised Pixis. He stumbled backwards, but the gun went off anyways. The sound of pierced flesh echoed in the room and Carl Denzel slumped to the floor, the round hitting him almost dead-center of his head. Years of training kept Nile from being distracted unlike everyone else in the room, and that advantage aided him in loading a black case into the flare gun he kept in his jacket. One shot was all he needed for the conference room to be encased in black fog.

In the chaos that followed, several things transpired simultaneously. Rod knocked the gun out of Kenny’s hands, landing a swift kick between his legs that paused the bodyguard long enough for the regent to stand and dart from the room. Nile grabbed an empty chair which he used to smash open the nearby window. Without looking back for even a second, he leapt out of the two-story building. Caspar snatched the abandoned gun from beside his foot and followed. He rolled as he hit the ground, managing to only twist one of his ankles. 

Nile recovered first and grabbed the gun out of his hands, pointing it at him. “Don’t even think about it,” he warned coldly.

Caspar coughed, the smoke affecting his lungs whether he cared to admit it or not. “Wasn’t planning on it. Just wanted nothing to do with all that… bullshit.”

“Oh, really?” Nile didn’t believe him for a second. “Then why were you there?”

“My father was part of Rod’s inner circle for many years. When the guilt of what he was forced to do for that man overcame him, he took his own life. Rod never knew the reason for his death, only that one of his ‘closest friends’ was dead. He put in my father’s position—“

“Kid, I didn’t ask for your life story,” Nile interrupted, frustrated. What was it with nobles constantly monologuing? Was that a job requirement? “I honestly don’t care right now. You’re on your own.”

“First off, I’m not a kid,” Caspar argued. “I’m 24. And second of all, I’m always on my own. I thought maybe I’d save my neck and ask if you wanted help with, well, whatever you’re doing next.”

Nile noticed that a crowd was starting to gather thanks to all the commotion he caused. Not to mention the whole “smoke pouring out of the castle” thing that was going on. “Fine. Come with me. I might shoot you later if I feel like it.” 

Caspar cracked a grin. “Now you’re sounding a bit like my old man.”

Once the smoke finally started clearing up, it was clear that the rest of the nobles had booked it out of the room, leaving only Zackley, Pixis, Henri, and the retired bodyguard.

Kenny let out a whistle. “Damn. Lord Tubby is fast when he wants to be.”

“And why did you let them get away?” Zackley questioned, brushing himself off.

“Simple: every single person that just left is a dead man walking.” Kenny’s grin grew wider than it had been in a long time. “Who am I to deny the people the pleasure of killing them?”

———————————-

Florian was getting really sick of the overly cheerful disposition of the nurse. She could tell it was fake. Anyone with a half a brain that wasn’t doped up on painkillers could tell it was fake. Yet, the woman persisted, so the baby of the Reiss family tuned her out to the best of her ability. 

The only enjoyment she got out of having the nurse come in was seeing the look of absolute disgust on Caven’s face any time the woman spoke. Florian had to hide a giggle any time the nurse left. She learned after the first couple times she allowed herself to laugh at Caven’s expense. A harsh slap to the face, or worse, a punch to her healing ribs was a wake-up call she didn’t wish to repeat. 

Duran wasn’t much better, as far as bodyguards went. Time passed slowly with neither of the MPs being keen on talking to the teenager.

“Florian? I said, do you want to take a walk this afternoon?” The nurse asked again. 

“Yes, please,” she answered. The only break she got from being inside the same four walls was during the afternoon walks down the corridors. Even then, the bodyguard on shift would follow a few paces behind the girl and the medical staff. 

There was one saving grace with all of the time she had in the hospital over the last several weeks. She was healing, and she had plenty of time to devise a plan for slipping away from her “dear Uncle Kenny” and his watchdogs. The fingers of her splinted right hand curled into a fist. Soon, the time would come.


	11. The Will of the Titan

It was said that plans never survive first contact. That was always true when it came to every Expedition ever committed by the Scout Regiment. However, never did things grind to a complete halt the way this plan did. The Blonde Titan was in their custody, but Frieda was stuck in some form of crystal that couldn’t be shattered by blades or guns. Completely impenetrable, clearly something the enemy Shifter had planned if her smug grin was any indication.

“Cut the nape!” Erwin ordered. “Make sure she can’t transform again.”

With simultaneous nods, Levi and Mike charged right for her fingers to cut them off. A familiar crystal formed over her hands just before the swords made contact. Like with Frieda’s cocoon, the blades were the only things that shattered.

“Fucking bitch,” Eld snarled as he began to stalk towards their prisoner.

“Eld, wait!” Yet again, Gunther held him back before he could do something stupid. “Those cables are the only things keeping her pinned. You attack her, they could snap.”

“We can’t just sit around and do nothing,” he shot back. “The longer we wait, the more likely she’s going to die in there.” He jabbed his index finger in the direction of the Blonde Titan. “We need to get the truth out of her, damn it!”

“That’s enough, Captain.” Erwin lowered himself to the forest floor, giving the man a stern look. “This situation calls for cool heads. It’s obvious that conventional weaponry is useless against the likes of her, so we’ll have to think outside the box.” He turned to Hanji’s group that were waiting in silence. “Prepare a servo round. Aim for her hands.”

“Um, sir, the round might, uh, kill her before she can talk,” Hanji warned sheepishly. 

He patted her on the shoulder. “I trust your aim, Hanji. You’ll be careful.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Petra recoiled as all eyes turned towards the Blonde Titan. “Did she… just…?”

Hanji had to bite back a gleeful giggle. “Well, that’s two Shifters that we know of that can talk! I had a feeling that was the case. Tell me, you beautiful creature, why shouldn’t we fire a round? What will happen? Will it rebound off the crystal like the swords? Will it cause your hands to explode? Tell me all!”

The Shifter just snorted at her demeanor. “You may be able to get me out of my form, but you’ll be disappointed. I’ve been through hells that none of you could hope to imagine. You think I’ll talk with what you’ve got?”

“With that attitude, I can say we’ll be looking forward to breaking your arrogance,” Levi sneered, hoping to get a chance to interrogate her.

“At which point, your precious Queen will still be in crystal,” she pointed out simply.

Hanji circled the crystal again, adjusting her glasses. “There’s no way it’s completely impermeable to all attacks. It’s just finding the material that it’s weakest to… preferably without risking harm to our lovely Queen.”

A deep chuckle emanated from the Blonde Titan, making the Scouts’ hairs stand up on end. “You just don’t get it, do you? There’s nothing you have that could break it.”

Eld started to realize where she was going with this, and he started to see red. “Are you expecting us to bargain with the likes of you?” he hissed. 

Hanji wasn’t convinced, tapping on the crystal. “Every substance known to man has a weakness,” she argued. “It’s just a matter of finding it, and knowing if we have the ability to replicate what’s needed to crack this.”

“You’re forgetting though…” Gunther said slowly. “She’s going to be suffocating in there. She can’t survive indefinitely.”

“Right. Not unlimited time frame,” Hanji mused. “Moblit! What do we know about this crystal material?” The scientist was in her element now. Titans and science: her two true loves in life. 

He shook his head in disappointment. “About as much as you know. Next to nothing.”

“Go ahead and shoot the cannon at it,” the Blonde Titan advised, amused by how they were getting nowhere. “Maybe it’ll bounce off, or maybe it’ll kill her. Won’t know until you try, right?”

Eld felt like tearing out all the hair on his head with how aggravating the Shifter was being. “We can’t risk killing her. She’s the only chance we have to survive this damn war.”

“But we can’t strike a deal with that freak,” Oluo protested. “That’s even more risky.”

Erwin was notably quiet, contemplating the situation as a whole. On the one hand, they would be making a deal with an enemy Shifter. They had no reason to believe her in whatever promise she would supposedly make. She wanted their ruler dead, or in her hands. And yet, Frieda was completely encapsulated in crystal. There was nothing that they could do about that with the materials at hand, with perhaps the exception of the cannon. They would be damned if they struck a deal or if they fired the cannon, killing the queen. Strategically, it was a stalemate. 

\----------------------------------------

Time ceased to exist for Frieda. It had all happened in a blur. One moment, she was staring up at the Blonde Titan, the next she was behind a row of huge teeth, struggling to keep her balance. Almost immediately, her legs had become heavy as crystal enveloped her from the feet up. Frieda had the clarity of mind to close her eyes before all her senses went numb. Her mind tried not to panic when she ceased to feel herself breathing or even her heart pounding. She was still alive, she knew that much. But everything out of that seemed… off. She was left with nothing but her thoughts.

Her mind went first to her family. If this was how she died, how fitting that she should go being killed by a Titan. After all, that’s how she had killed her baby sister. A silent prayer of apology was breathed to Florian. You deserved far better than the treatment I gave you, she thought. Perhaps in the afterlife, the Goddess will permit me to make amends for that.

You can make amends right now if you have the heart for it.

You again? Frieda mentally spat. It’s because of you that my sister is dead. I don’t want to listen to anything you might have to say.

Even if it meant having a chance to live? You would be a fool to squander such an opportunity.

So, I’m not dead then. Probably dying though, if the numbness is any indication. Allow me the chance to guess: the crystal I felt surrounding me is sucking the life from me slowly, correct?

It is a state of perpetual stasis. While you remain frozen, the world goes on without you. Years could pass without a single crack emanating from this prison. 

Perfect. Just. Fucking. Perfect. It’s crystal formed by a Titan’s hardening ability, isn’t it? Making it virtually indestructible. Frustration was clear in Frieda’s tone. And don’t tell me, you have all the answers, now don’t you?

The answers have always been within your grasp. You just refuse to listen. This is not a time where you can call upon the power of the Attack Titan to save you. You must accept the gift that has been bestowed upon you since you were barely an adult.

You mean the Coordinate. But how is that going to help me now? Remember, encased in crystal, perpetual stasis, all of that?

It has never mattered how. You just need to surrender. 

Surrender to you. After what happened last time? No way in fucking hell! I’m not going to become the monster they fear. Not like that…

Then remain here forever. Watch as everything you cherish fades away. Perhaps, in a thousand years, someone will find a way, but will life be worth living by then? You claim to care about humanity, about your family, yet here you are willing to let them die.

There’s another way. There always is. Eld… Eld and Hanji will find a way to get me out of this prison. I know they will! Frieda argued. She wanted to have hope. If she gave in to the Will again, who knew what the outcome would be? She didn’t want to risk endangering everyone present by allowing it to take over.

Foolish as ever, relying on blind faith rather than the resources you have at your fingertips. You think your dearest love will save you? A pitiful dream from a pathetic human. And here one would believe you had outgrown fairy tales.

Frieda seethed. Having faith in people and things unseen hardly qualifies as ‘believing in fairy tales’. You have no remorse over your actions. I cannot cope with the guilt of possibly losing more people whom I consider my friends and allies. So, knowing that, how could I consider allowing you control over my mind and my actions? YOU aren’t left to live with the repercussions of what you do. That falls upon me. 

...But you will live.

But at what cost? How many more must die so that I might live? Can you honestly promise that no life will be taken for the sake of mine if I allow you control over me? You KILLED my sister. I have no reason to believe a single word that you say.

For a moment, she didn’t hear a response. It seemed like the demon that had poisoned her thoughts for years had vanished. Whatever sliver of hope she held onto was cut the moment it spoke. You do understand after all.

… understand what? 

You value the lives of others more than your own. It is the mark of a good queen worthy of the Founding Titan’s power. You have passed the final test, and now, you can rest easy.  
I don’t understand... Frieda was baffled. Whatever the agenda of this entity was, it seemed to have changed completely. How can I rest easily now? That makes no logical sense.  
You have a duty to the world, child. In order for the world and its inhabitants to be at peace, all Eldians must pay the ultimate price. You know this. Now, your sins can be forgiven and this world can be cleansed.

Cleansed? You’re talking about the GENOCIDE OF MY PEOPLE! I cannot just sit idly by and allow them all to perish!

That is what you MUST do, Frieda. You have been called upon to serve this world, not your own petty ambitions. It is time to lay down your arms and be at peace.

Anger burned within Frieda’s veins. How dare it tell her to sit back and allow her people to die?! Yet… there was nothing she could do. Not trapped within the crystal prison she was encased inside. How can you speak of peace at a time like this? I cannot stay in this prison… not when it means the death of all my people! There can be no peace, not like this! A thought occurred to her and she froze. If I allow you control to free me from the crystal, swear to me that nobody will die so that I might live.

...very well. If that is what you desire.

\----------------------------------------------

An hour had passed since the proposed ‘negotiations’ from the Blonde Titan. Erwin had gone quiet, leaving Eld’s Squad to linger restlessly around the crystallized queen. Eld idly scratched at the surface with his knife, accomplishing nothing but dulling the blade.

“Why doesn’t Erwin just make a decision? I mean, what choice do we really have?” Oluo commented irritably, kicking at a loose rock in the ground.

“It’s not that simple. It’s the life of the Queen of the Walls at stake,” Petra snapped. “It has to be handled delicately.”

Eld didn’t pay any attention to them, gazing at his dulled knife. He wondered what Frieda would do in his position. Knowing her, go on a rampage and rip the Blonde Titan to shreds and feed the body parts of the Shifter to the horses. Her temper was legendary, and it was a wonder how he had the stones to deal with her during those times. Right now, they had a choice… and Eld needed to make the right one.

So, it was with a heavy heart that he walked away from the crystal and approached his commander, interrupting the negotiations. “Commander Erwin… I propose we blast this Titan Shifter straight to Hell.”

The Blonde Titan glared down at him. “You do that, and your precious queen is dead.”

“She’s dead to the world already,” Eld shot back, looking up at the Shifter with cold determination. “It was a good plan to be sure, but you’ve been operating out of desperation this whole time. We haven’t been negotiating for her life. We have been negotiating for yours! Above all else, you don’t want to return to the Walls with us because you’re afraid. Tell me, Titan, what is it you fear more? The interrogation, or us learning the truth?”

With a snarl, she jerked against the cables that held her still, but they refused to budge even an inch. “You think I’m afraid of a tiny, wannabe captain?”

Eld rolled his eyes. “You know, Titans aren’t known to talk. How about you keep it that way while we do our job?”

Petra and Gunther had followed Eld, curiosity getting the better of them when they saw their captain leave his post by the queen. That curiosity saved their lives.

A resounding crack sounded behind them, turning all eyes in the vicinity to the crystal, which now bore a large fissure across the front. Purple eyes flashed in anger for an instant before the entirety of the prison shattered in a massive explosion. Lightning flashed, and the Female Titan was formed in a matter of seconds. A low, feral growl came from her throat, though her attention was divided between knocking aside Scouts as if they were nothing more than dominos toppling over. Bloodcurdling screams came from those in her path, but her attention wasn’t on that. Nor was it on those unfortunate enough to be caught under her feet as she stalked toward the Blonde Titan. 

“FRIEDA!” Petra was the first to react, spurred into action by the sickening sight of Oluo being crushed under the Titan’s foot. She bit back her tears and shot her hooks, zooming straight toward the queen’s face. “Frieda! Watch out! You’re killing--” Her words were cut off by a giant hand batting her away as if she was nothing more than a pesky housefly. She hit a nearby tree and slid down, her left leg twisted unnaturally, blood pouring from a gash on her head.

Gunther wasn’t much better, attempting to slice her Achilles to stop her progress. He managed one before being caught by his wires and sent tumbling into several nearby Scouts. Dizziness from a concussion blurred his vision, and he vomited, fighting to keep from blacking out. Beside him, Hanji quickly bound up Moblit’s left arm to protect the compound fracture he’d sustained by breaking Gunther’s fall. “Shit,” she cursed under her breath. “Shit, shit, shit!” Her assistant had also broken several ribs, if she had to guess.

“Frieda, no!” Eld shouted as he narrowly dodged her foot. “What the hell is wrong with you!?”

A swift kick from the Female Titan removed half of the cables paralyzing the Blonde Titan in place. “You wanted to fight me? Thought you could crystalize me? Now’s your chance to fight, bitch!” she growled. She yanked a large tree branch off and brought it down hard across the Shifter’s back, freeing the Blonde completely. Her hands went up defensively and she circled, ignoring the Scouts trying to swarm her while she moved.

Levi gritted his teeth as he tried to figure out a plan of attack. “If we charge into the fray, we’ll be killed for sure by either of those bitches.”

Even Erwin was hesitant in coming up with a plan. Any move could result in the eradication of the Scout Regiment and all hope of pushing humanity forward.

“We have to cut Frieda out of the Titan,” Eld declared, readying his blades. “It’s our only shot of snapping her out of… whatever this is.”

“And what then?” Erwin questioned. “The enemy will seize the opportunity to take her once more, and we will have no chance of stopping her.”

“So we sit on our asses and do nothing!?” Eld raged, not caring that he was being insubordinate. 

The commander didn’t respond to his accusation as his eyes drifted to Hanji. She was still tending to Moblit, but he needed her to focus. “Hanji, prepare an artillery round,” he ordered. “Take aim at the Blonde Titan.”

She bit back her questions and did as she was told. “Yes, sir!”

Frieda’s eyes flashed between violet and emerald as she swung hard at the Blonde Titan. The bitch had overpowered her the last time they had fought in human form. She wasn’t about to let that happen again! Unfortunately, each one of her punches failed to hit their intended target. It was like the Blonde Titan was dancing around her every move. Then, she hardened her foot and struck Frieda’s shin as hard as she could, shattering the bones within.

Frieda screamed in pain, and took a knee as steam poured from the wound. Rage blinded her more than before, and she finally landed a blow squarely on the Blonde’s jaw, knocking her backward, but doing little more than pissing her opponent off. However, this gave the Scouts the bit of distance they needed to fire off the artillery round. The projectile narrowly missed Frieda, striking the Blonde Titan squarely in the face. The force of the blow knocked the bitch right off her feet and sent her colliding against a tree, a smoking crater where her face used to be.

A broad, wicked grin crossed Frieda’s face and she resisted the urge to laugh as she straightened her now-mostly-healed leg. The whir of ODM gear registered in her ears, and she deftly dodged Levi’s attempt to cut her nape. Her right hand covered the weak spot as she slowly stepped toward the Blonde Titan again.

Then, she felt something hit the front of her body. Just before she could pull the hook out, Eld landed directly on her face, holding onto her hair. “Frieda, please,” he begged. “I know this isn’t you. Whatever this is, fight it!”

Large fingers wrapped around him, preparing to yank him away forcefully. Her eyes flashed menacingly, more purple than green, focusing beyond him on the still-downed Blonde Titan.

“Frieda, you killed my friend!” he shouted angrily. “No more, or does that even matter to you anymore!?” Even if she refused to listen, at least he was buying time.

His words must have struck a chord. She froze, her hand falling from her nape. There was a hesitation, and for an instant, he saw the strangest thing. If he thought about it, he was sure later he’d think he was dreaming. The colors in her eyes flashed between purple and blue, back and forth every second, then settled on blue as she fell to her knees with a force that shook the ground. She barely registered the blades across her nape as Levi succeeded in freeing her human torso. He yanked her head out of the Titan, the red strands snapping in the process, and proceeded to give her a punch so hard, it knocked a couple of teeth out of her mouth and sent her directly into unconsciousness.

The Titan form hissed and steam began pouring from it while it began to dissolve. The cloud covered the clearing, more so than was usual for her shifting back. Within a minute or two, the reason for the additional steam was clear, as the Scouts saw not only Frieda’s Titan dissolving, but the remains of the Blonde Titan also.

“She must’ve had her own ODM gear,” Erwin theorized, staring at the grisly scene with a grim look on his face.

“How bad is it?” Hanji dared to voice the question they all were thinking.

After tying Frieda against a nearby tree, Levi scanned the area as he counted the bodies. “Seven were killed. Batted aside like they were nothing and crushed like ants.” He pulled out a blade. “Give the order, and I’ll cut her head off, Commander.”

Erwin considered his options for only a moment. “Unfortunately, we don’t have the luxury of executing her right now. Make sure she remains unconscious and lock her in the basement. The sturdy walls of our base should be enough to prevent her from transforming again.”

Eld couldn’t keep his eyes off the decomposing Female Titan. None of this made any damn sense. How could Frieda have gone from being their Greatest Hope to killing seven Scouts and wounding six others, including those from his own team? It was like she was a completely different person. Then, he remembered: her eyes. They were different colors than he had seen before. A striking violet and green that seemed to pierce his soul when he looked at them. He needed answers from Frieda, and after what she did to Oluo, the gloves were coming off.


	12. Hell to Pay

There were no words to properly describe the agony Frieda felt to the depths of her soul. She was chained to the wall, seated on a hard wooden bench in the fortified basement of the Scout Headquarters. Her location barely registered. It didn’t matter. Few things did anymore. When she’d awoken from her unconscious state, memories flooded in, as if she looking through a filthy mirror. Whether intentional or not, she’d broken her promises. She’d betrayed the trust of the Scouts, Eld in particular, and she had blood on her hands. So much blood. Lifeless eyes stared unseeing down at dirtied fingernails. She’d taken to scraping her nails across her forearms and around the shackles, accomplishing nothing more than creating shallow scratches. Nothing eased the pain. How could it? She was a murderer. 

Maybe it was one thing sending over 250,000 souls to their deaths at the hands of the Titan infestation. That affected her, sure. Those were HER people. Innocent men, women, and children. But this was completely different. She knew the names and faces of all those who died. Died by her hands and feet. Screams of anguish rose from her throat until her voice gave out. It didn’t help. Nothing did. There was no forgiving this. She was worse than the monster they all feared. Death was the only thing she deserved, and a part of her yearned for it. Silent pleads to the Goddess to take her life went unheeded. Prayers were meaningless. Even the Goddess had turned a blind eye to her, because of her wretchedness.

After five hours of isolation, her ears picked up the sound of footsteps travelling down the stairs. For a moment, she had thought that the Scouts would leave her here for the rest of her life. The door opened to reveal Captain Eld himself, his countenance colder than she had ever seen it. Slowly, he closed the door and approached the shackled Shifter, making sure to keep his distance. One word left his mouth, and it was the only one he could ask her. “Why?”

Her gaze remained on her hands. That was the ultimate question that could be asked. And the one she didn’t want to answer. Yet, knowing the man, he wouldn’t leave until she answered that, at a minimum. How could she explain it though? 

Eld stomped towards the queen and hoisted her up by her collar. “Why!?” he shouted in her face, his expression giving way to the fury and pain he felt.

“I had no control…” she finally whispered brokenly. “I never meant to hurt anyone…”

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” he hissed, shoving her back down on the only bench in the room. “Your eyes changed color out there. You know something!” 

“... yes,” she admitted. “It’s…” her voice gave out. “It’s something I’ve battled since becoming a Titan Shifter.”

Eld let out a mirthless laugh that echoed in the room. “Well, that’s just dandy, isn’t it? We get a Titan Shifter with a split-personality issue, and she doesn’t have the intelligence to mention it until she kills people.”

Guilt washed over her again, and she made no motion to look at him as tears rolled down her face. “I thought I had overcome it…” The excuse was feeble at best. “It hadn’t created an issue since before Trost.”

“So, over a month ago.” He glared down at her with disgust. “What is it, Frieda?”

“The Will of Karl Fritz.”

“...Karl Fritz? As in, ‘the first King that ruled within these Walls’ Karl Fritz?” Eld asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Yes… but history has been altered for the people.” Frieda’s voice remained barely audible. “He desires nothing more than the death of all Eldians. His influence only remains over those who are of royal descent… and carry the power of the Coordinate Titan.”

“And you believed that it wasn’t going to be a--!?” He cut himself off before he could start seeing red. “You know what? At this point, I’m not surprised. You’ve been keeping secrets to yourself this whole time, so why would you tell us about something that could kill us all?”

“So, what’s stopping you from executing me on the spot? After all, I committed treason against the Scouts, murdered your friends and squadmate… I should be dead already. Threat nullified. End of discussion.”

With a heart made of stone, Eld sneered, “Trust me. We’re still deciding what to do with you. For now, I have to figure out what the hell I’m going to say to Oluo’s family when I see them again.” He turned his back to her as he prepared to leave her isolated once more, but then he stopped. “Is that what happened to Nate?”

Her soft gasp followed by another wave of tears was all the answer he needed. 

He scoffed, calling over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs again. “Then I’m glad I dodged a bullet.”

If Frieda thought she couldn’t feel any more heartbroken, she was wrong. So wrong. His words had the intended effect, cutting her to the core. Her sins were all coming to light, and there wasn’t a damn thing she could about it. Crying did nothing to ease the pain or weight on her chest. Her fate was in the hands of some of the people she’d hurt worst of all. Whatever their decision, she knew she was deserving of it. If the chain connecting her shackles to the wall was longer… there would be no decision needed. With no options, all she could do was allow the tears to flow, and wait for death.

\---------------------------------

“It isn’t often that I reach an impasse,” Erwin admitted once the other three leaders of the Regiment, Levi, Hanji, and Eld, were seated around the conference table. “Frieda Reiss is simultaneously our greatest hope and our greatest liability. She proved both to be the case during the Expedition this morning. What we need to decide is what to do with her in light of her actions.” He gestured to the scientist in the room. “Hanji, I would like your thoughts first.”

The woman was noticeably sober, collecting herself before she spoke. “We can’t change or deny what happened. But I think, given what we know of her, and now this ‘Will’, we shouldn’t waste the time that would be needed to acquire and train a new Shifter for our side. I do propose that we have a strict strategy in place for handling her should things get… out of control again.”

“Like sending her to her room again?” Levi deadpanned, sipping his tea. “That will teach her a lesson.”

Hanji shot him a dark look. “You’ve shown that you can bring her to her knees, and you cut her out of the Titan this morning. It’s clear that knocking her unconscious stopped the Will in its tracks. I think that’s more efficient than ‘sending her to her room’, wouldn’t you say?”

“And how many people is she going to kill before I have the chance to reach her, Hanji?” he questioned, returning the glare she sent him. “What’s the point of leading everyone into battle if we’re so concerned about someone that could stab us in the back at any moment?”

“Were there any tells before she went berserk?” Hanji shot back. “If we can learn to recognize those, we can stop things before they escalate to that level again.”

“Enough!” Erwin’s eyes landed on the only person that hadn’t spoken up. “Eld, you went to see her. What are your thoughts?”

The captain refused to look at any of them, his voice low and mumbled. “She seems… heartbroken by what she had done. At least, I can believe that she never meant for any of this to happen. Part of me wants to see her punished for what she did to us. There is no excuse for what happened out there, Blonde Titan or not. But…” Eld heaved a heavy sigh. “I think all of us can agree that if we kill Frieda, any hope we have of fighting against our enemies will be gone. She’s the best chance we have, no matter how terrifying the thought is.”

“Something else that we haven’t really touched on… she is the Queen, too,” Hanji reminded them. “If she dies, the people will be outraged. She’s got something that the late King never had: the adoration and love from much of humanity.” She paused before adding, “I’m not saying she doesn’t deserve punishment. But I think putting her to death will cause more problems than it solves. Not just for us. For all of humanity.”

“Then we are all in agreement, then?” Erwin asked. “Allow her to live while ensuring we are prepared this time?”

Eld nodded. “I won’t let my guard down around her ever again,” he swore.

“Permission to request further discussion with her about the details of this ‘Will’?” Hanji requested, looking to Erwin for approval. “I think it would be in our favor to learn as much as we can.”

“I would be a fool to say no,” the commander answered. “Do it.”

“And what about punishment?” Levi interjected. “We can’t let her off the hook with a slap on the wrist.”

“She will need far more surveillance than before,” Erwin stated coolly. “I want her Titan form restricted unless we deem it necessary. We can’t risk another incident to happen again. Not without knowing the full measure of what we’re up against. In the meantime, keep her confined to the basement until further notice.”

“With all due respect, Commander, I think confinement isn’t adequate. She needs physical repercussions beyond solitude. The Scouts need to know the severity of what she’s done isn’t going to go unpunished,” Hanji hesitated, unsure how to continue. 

“What are you suggesting?” Eld asked bluntly.

“She can keep herself from healing her wounds,” Hanji pointed out. “Meaning we can ensure that she’s left with scars as a reminder of her sins. I suggest fifteen lashes.”

Her words hung in the air for a long minute before anyone reacted.

“Weren’t you just saying that she was the Queen? How are the people going to react to the knowledge that their ruler has scars from being whipped covering her back?” he inquired. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. If she wasn’t the Queen, I’d tell you to make it twenty.”

“I believe we won’t have anything to worry about in that regard, but there is cause for concern.” Erwin pulled out a letter from his jacket. If it was possible, his expression became grimmer with the knowledge of this news. “While we were away, Wall Sina has devolved into complete anarchy.”

It wasn’t often Levi was taken by surprise, but he was making an exception in this case. “Does that mean what I think it means, Erwin?”

“I’m afraid so. According to Nile, not only are the Military Police and government officials being targeted by civilians, but the civilians themselves are slaughtering each other without discrimination.”

Hanji gave a low whistle. “Are you fucking serious? Frieda steps away, and the whole government and military within Sina falls apart? She’s going to be furious when she learns about what’s going on during her absence.”

“...It was her fault, wasn’t it?” Eld heaved a heavy sigh as he added yet another sin to Frieda’s record. “She did let slip a few things to the press, and I’m betting her father retaliated more than allowing that explicit picture to come to light.”

Erwin nodded gravely. “It seems their animosity spread to the people, but even if that sped things along, apparently, this had been in the plans for a while now. Darius Zackley has ordered Wall Sina to be quarantined. No one in or out. Commander Pixis has ensured that the majority of the Garrison has been recalled to help enforce the quarantine.”

The former captain’s eyes narrowed at that statement. “So, the two bastards were in on it. What the hell are they up to?”

The commander held out the letter so they could all see it. “From what Nile could gather, a purge of all corruption. Once enough people have been eliminated, the quarantine will be lifted.”

“... it’s just like their plot to reclaim Wall Maria all over again.” Hanji was floored. “They’re content knowing people are dying and they aren’t going to do a fucking thing about it! How is that not corruption in itself?!”

“They don’t see it as corruption, Hanji. They see this as the only solution to the problem. Blood in the streets…” Eld clenched his teeth and slammed his palm hard against the conference table. “Damn them!”

“As terrible as this situation is, there is a silver lining I believe that was intended,” Erwin mentioned calmly. “The Scout Regiment is free to do as it pleases with Frieda without oversight. We are in a unique position that has never been experienced before. Since there’s nothing we can do about this purge in Sina, we need to concentrate on the Titan threat.”

Levi was tuning the whole thing out. Honestly, he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn about the people of Sina. In his mind, about time they settled things between themselves rather than dragging the Scouts into their pathetic politics. He had a more pressing matter to bring up. “Erwin, how many of those MPs are loyal to Rod?” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, he stood up from his chair. “I’ll be back.” He ignored Hanji and Eld’s protests as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Wait, he’s not seriously thinking that those MPs could be…” Hanji said slowly, processing what she’d just heard. “Loyal to Rod doesn’t mean that they’d be out to kill the Queen, would they?”

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I do have one question.” Eld looked over to the commander. “Does this mean I can be demoted now?”

Erwin leaned closer, his soul-piercing eyes gazing directly at him. “I believe you have more pressing concerns at the moment, Eld. I’m afraid we’re going to need some time to establish where your true loyalties lie.”

The captain’s eyes widened in horror. “Wait, what!?”

\----------------------

For the fourth time, Levi checked to make sure his gun was in working condition. It may only have one round, but that was all he needed. There were plenty of ways to kill someone, and these assholes had it coming since Day One. That being said, if his theory was wrong, his superiors were going to have words with him. Well… accidents happen. He was tempted to go after Bastard Cop first. The mutt was probably fuming at being left out of the meeting, but he knew Frieda needed protection first. 

As he traveled towards the basement, his ears picked up the sounds of talking. Normally, he would just ignore it, but he recognized one of the voices. Bastard Cop! Levi made a detour, following the pair of voices until it led him straight to the public showers where the door was obviously locked. 

“--under orders. What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Frieda’s a good queen. How can none of you--GAH!!”

A couple of thumps were sounded, indicating a brief beating.

“Idiot! I’m through trying to reason with you.”

It went against everything Levi felt. MPs were the scummiest sons of bitches next to the politicians. He hated every one of them ever since he was born. In his mind, there was no saving that regiment of corrupt vermin. And yet, he still kicked down the door, pistol out and ready. It was the only other officer that was a woman pointing her gun at Bastard Cop on the floor. She whirled around and pulled the trigger, but a kick from the wounded soldier struck her in the thigh. The gun went off, but it only shattered one of the mirrors instead of blowing off Levi’s skull.

“Pathetic,” Levi sneered, stalking towards her.

Frantically, she tried to hit him with it, but he quickly twisted her arm behind her back, dislocating it easily. He ignored her cries of pain as he slammed her head in the wall. Then he did again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Seeing that the wall was properly coated with blood, he allowed the body to fall to the ground. No one could survive that much punishment. 

His dark eyes gazed at Bastard Cop, who flinched. “Can you stand, or are you useless in that respect, too?”

“Depends on if you’re gonna beat me to death,” he answered with gritted teeth, pushing himself up. 

Levi rolled his eyes and jerked him up harshly by the arm. “You’ve been a thorn in my side for a month, but you just had to switch sides.” 

Bastard Cop grunted in pain, but he brushed it off. “I’m sure you’ll have time to cry about it later. They’re going after the Queen.”

“Then get moving, Bastard,” Levi ordered as he dragged him out of the showers. 

“I have a name, you know!” he protested with annoyance. “It’s Josua.”

“Kid, there isn’t enough emptiness in the world to show you how much I don’t give a shit.” 

“Then can you at least give me a weapon?” Josua asked. “They took mine.”

“That’s the problem with you fucking Interior brats. You’re always asking for stuff.” Begrudgingly, he handed him his pistol. “It’s loaded. Don’t shoot your foot off.”

Before he could respond, a wooden chair slammed directly into Levi from behind, knocking him to the floor. Josua turned to shoot only for a foot to push him down the basement stairs. The assailant stood over six feet as he grabbed the fallen pistol. Before he could fire on Levi, the former captain swung the leg of the broken chair into his hand, knocking the gun aside. He charged the beast of an officer into the wall next to the stairs, punching him in the gut. The MP groaned in pain from his strength, but he could retaliate by grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing his body into the wall. A kick sent Levi rolling across the ground, but he hopped to his feet in a hurry. 

“That hurt,” Levi snarled, taking a basic fighter’s stance.

The MP scoffed at that before pulling out his own gun. Eyes widening, Levi lunged into a nearby door a second before the firearm went off. It barely sailed over his shoulder as he splintered the wooden door, groaning in pain. In hindsight, not one of his best ideas, though it did give him a weapon. As the “2-meter titan” strode over to try and finish the job, Levi managed to stab him in the gut with a piece of the door. The soldier recoiled, allowing Levi to push him back. He delivered a severe right hook to his face before launching a hard kick into his chest. The MP fell backwards out the window with a scream. He landed on the ground with a loud THUMP! If the fall didn’t kill him immediately, his injuries would ensure his demise.

A gunshot sounded from below, prompting Levi to dash down the stairs of the basement. The door to Frieda’s temporary cell was wide open, but when he stepped inside, he saw a sight he didn’t expect. Two bodies were lying on the ground while Frieda remained shackled to the wall, watching with a horrified look on her face. The one on the bottom moved, pushing the corpse off of him. Metaphorically speaking, Josua came out on top in the scuffle. That didn’t mean he had no injuries to show for it. Blood covered part of his face, and dripped off one of his hands. His right arm hung limply from a dislocated shoulder.

“I guess you won’t be burying me tonight, Captain,” he said, panting heavily.

“The night is still young,” Levi deadpanned before gesturing to the door. “Get him out of here before he stinks up the room. We’ll need to burn these bodies quickly.”

As frustrated as he was by not getting an inch of slack, Josua just followed orders, dragging the dead MP out of the cell with his good arm.

“...Not bad for an Interior brat.”

The MP froze for a moment and glanced back to say something in response. A single look from Levi convinced him now wasn’t the time. He just went on his way, leaving the two alone in the bloodstained room.

It took Levi a moment to realize that there was blood streaming down his face. He wiped it off with his arm before sitting down in the only chair in the room. “We need to talk,” he said as if nothing happened. 

“My father wants me dead, doesn’t he?” Frieda’s lifeless voice was a vast change from what Levi was used to hearing from her. “The MPs came to kill me.” The short, direct words were also foreign.

Levi paused for a moment before he decided to hit her with the blunt truth. “Wall Sina has fallen into chaos. MPs, civilians, and nobles are all slaughtering each other in the streets.”

As if things couldn’t possibly be any worse, Frieda thought mirthlessly. “What brought it on? Is it my absence, or something to do with my father?”

“Hell if I know.” His eyes narrowed at her. “Where’s the concern for your family, Frieda? Are you so dead on the inside you can’t even be bothered to think about them?”

“My baby sister is already dead. Knowing my father, he’s sending the rest of my siblings to some ‘safe house’ or another to avoid them being killed. What can I do from here?” She held up her shackled wrists for emphasis. “I’m of no use to them.”

“...You’ve given up.” It wasn’t a question. “You just want me to cut your head off and find someone more capable than you to take over, right?”

“You forgot about the transference of my ‘power’,” she bit out. “You’ll put someone else through hell and back again to have them fall to the same fucking power that killed seven of your people. My uncle wasn’t immune. Nobody who carries the royal blood is, but without it, the Coordinate is useless.”

With an animalistic snarl, the captain hoisted her up by the neck and slammed her against the wall. “You. Talk. Too. Much,” he said coldly. “Answer the fucking question, Frieda. Do you want to die? Yes, or no.”

“...I deserve to.”

He bashed the back of her head against the stone wall. “Yes or no?” he repeated.

“..... no.” The word was nearly whispered.

“Speak up.”

“No.” Her voice was slightly louder.

Levi tightened his hand around her neck. “Tell me right now that you don’t want to die.”

She choked and coughed against his grip, finally spitting out the word with more venom than she intended. “No!”

He glared into her blue eyes as if he was searching for something without removing his hand. Once she was sufficiently blue in the face from a lack of oxygen, he released her, allowing her to crumble to the floor in a coughing heap. “Good. Then you can start by quitting your whining. It’s getting on my nerves.” The man returned to his chair and patiently waited for the Shifter to get her voice back.

A cold glower greeted him as she crawled back to the bench she was chained to. “Do you get some sick, twisted satisfaction out of my misery?” she snapped.

“You killed seven soldiers under our watch. Do I look like I’m in the mood for being a sadist?” he questioned. “You want to know why I kick you around like a bitch? Because you’re an insufferable, prideful piece of shit. You had to be dragged into training, and you even had the audacity to say that you had things covered. I knew exactly what was going on through that thick skull of yours because I’ve seen it too many times to count. You wanted to prove yourself to us without telling us about your issues, your weaknesses. Other soldiers have gotten devoured because of that mindset. You got my men killed because of it. You think you’re making it up to your dead sister by acting this way?” The inferno in his eyes threatened to immolate her where she sat while his voice increased in volume. “Open your eyes! Look how far back you set us because you thought you had everything under control. If you want to make even an inch of progress, you’re going to divulge every detail to us no matter how uncomfortable it makes you feel. You’re going back out there, you’re going to kill those fucking Titans, and you’re gonna take that fucking high horse you’ve been sitting on since the day you infected our lives and drown it. Make. It. Suffer. Is that clear?”

“Understood.” The melancholy tone was back in her voice and she refused to meet his stare.

“...Look me in the eyes and say that, or I will gut you here and now,” he threatened. “I’m not putting up with your bullshit anymore.”

Nothing short of defiance that would make Abel proud filled her, and she lifted her head slowly. “Understood, sir,” she enunciated. “Anything else?”

“You’re getting fifteen lashes in front of the entire Regiment,” Levi answered. “The next two weeks, you will bear those scars, and if you so much as heal a single scratch, you’re getting twenty more.”

She closed her eyes, and gave a single nod. “I accept my punishment.”

“Good for you.” He unlocked her shackles. “Get undressed.”

“Excuse me?” She was sure she hadn’t heard him correctly.

Levi stared coldly at her. “Consider this an added incentive to kill that fucking pride of yours. What better way to bring the Queen down from her throne than to humiliate her in front of her subjects?”

She swallowed hard. “All of my garments are to be removed?”

He nodded. “Trust me. The hard-ons won’t last when we lash your back.”

She winced, though it wasn’t clear if it was from humiliation or from the words he had spoken. “Let’s get this over with.” Her hands shook as she fought to remove her clothing.

\--------------------------------------------

The skies were darkened not only by the night, but by the clouds in the sky. The only source of light came from the torches that were centered around the middle of the field. A man-made stock had been created on top of a platform, the most lit-up area to be seen. The Scouts muttered to themselves anxiously, everyone throwing theories as to what would be going on.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Jean said to his comrades. “It’s for Frieda. Can’t believe she actually killed Scouts.”

Eren sneered at the empty platform. “Believe it, horse-face. Once a Titan, always a Titan.”

“They wouldn’t punish the Queen like this… would they?” Armin wondered, fearful at the prospect of how far the military was about to go.”

“If you ask me, she’s getting off easy,” Mikasa stated with a clenched fist. “We were lucky to get out of there. If it happens again, I’ll kill her myself. I swear it.”

“You’ll have to get in line,” Jean pointed out, indicating some angry faces in the crowd. “There are plenty of people who want to rip her apart.”

Mikasa would’ve made a retort until she caught figures approaching from the castle. It didn’t take long to make out who they were, and she immediately covered Eren’s eyes. “Don’t look.”

Annoyed, Eren tried to shove her hand away. “Mikasa, stop it. What are you--?”

“You don’t need to see this, Eren,” she interrupted with a slightly raised voice.

Frieda’s ankles were shackled, as were her wrists, but they offered no protection against the chill of the evening. A chain attached to wrists was how Eld was guiding her, though she made no effort to lift her head. She couldn’t bear to meet the eyes of the Scouts, her comrades. If she were able, she would have tried to hide her nakedness. There was no hiding now. She was on display for all to see, and soon she would be punished in front of them as well. Her feet moved automatically, only stopping when Eld yanked her harshly into place on the stock platform, locking the chain onto a post to keep her from fleeing. She was forced to her knees, her head and wrists locked into the stocks. For an instant, her eyes lifted to his face. Surprise flickered in Eld’s eyes, then vanished, replaced by the stony coldness she’d seen since their conversation earlier that day. 

“Why the hell is she naked?” Eren questioned once he got a good look at her.

“I told you not to look,” Mikasa rebuked harshly.

“It’s all part of the punishment,” Armin answered sadly. “They think this is the only way to really hurt her.”

Frieda hung her head as low as the stocks would allow her to, and waited. Eld’s footfalls faded as he backed away to a safe distance to allow the one administering the lashes freedom to move.

Erwin stepped onto the platform and turned his attention to the silent Scouts before them. “Every branch has their own rules regarding the consequences of grievous transgressions. The Military Police executes the offenders, and the Garrison hangs them off the side of the Walls. Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury to deliver the punishment Frieda Reiss deserves. These are desperate times. Without the aid of a vital power such as hers, we stand no chance against the Titans. She must be spared, but it won’t come without cost. For this reason, you see her as she is now. Brought down to the lowest we can possibly manage under the circumstances. Levi… you may proceed.”

The captain held the whip in his hand as he slowly approached Frieda’s bare back. He would not pity, he would not sympathize, and he would not back down. It was with these things in mind that he struck out with the first lash.

Frieda bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She was determined not to allow them the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. The whip cut deep, and it took concentration to prevent her Titan abilities from healing the wound.

Levi eyed the lashmark to make sure that there was no steam emanating from it. When there was none, he struck her again.'

A strangled sound came from her throat. If this was the pain from just two, fifteen was going to be hell all over again.

It was as if he was getting the hang of it, for he began to whip her back rhythmically and without pause.

Frieda gritted her teeth, whispering a silent prayer to the goddess that she would be able to keep from healing herself as the pain worsened. She panted and gasped, then she could contain her pained cries no longer, and she screamed. Much like when she’d originally been given the Titan serum, it felt like fire was erupting over her skin. The whip was merciless, gouging her skin and ripping open the flesh time and again. Blood poured from the wounds, running down her bare flesh and dripping onto the stocks. Her throat grew raw from the harsh sound escaping her lips, but it was nothing compared to the agony along her spine. Wordless sounds of pure anguish and hurt filled the ears of all watched. 

“That’s enough,” Erwin said simply once the fifteenth strike was landed. 

Nodding, Levi stepped off the platform to go clean the bloodied whip. It was decorated with red and pieces of her skin. 

Her screams died out to pained gasps and whimpers. What had been flawless skin scarcely a quarter hour before was now marred with crisscross wounds that cut nearly to the bone. Muscle and tissue was exposed to the chilly air, though the cool did nothing to minimize their pain. Blood ran down her ribcage, as well as down her backside and her legs. The highest lashes neared the tops of her shoulders, the lowest crossed the small of her back. There was no denying it: Frieda Reiss now bore the physical marks in payment of her sins. 

The stocks were undone, and the chain removed from the post. Her palms were coated in scratches, and her fingernails dripped blood from the tightly clenched fists she’d kept. When Eld slid an arm under her elbow and pulled her up, her knees nearly buckled again. Tears ran down her face from the pain while she forced herself to straighten enough to walk beside her captain.

“Let’s get you patched up.” There was no tone of comfort or compassion coming out of his voice. Not after everything she had done.

Frieda didn’t have it in herself to react. Her face was already soaked in tears, her body beaten and bloodied. She would carry on. She didn’t want to die, though the notion was tempting with her current state. The kingdom was in shambles. The Expedition was a failure because of her. She deserved all the pain she had endured.


	13. A House Divided

In his entire life, Rod had never borne witness to a situation that deteriorated so fast until this very day. The riots had blossomed into full-blown anarchy. People from all walks of life were now savages doing everything they could to kill each other. From trampling over the fallen, to beating one another with blunt objects, even going so far as using guns to cause the most damage. The targets of their aggression were mostly nobles, and that fact alone forced Rod to lose his hat and parts of his suit. They were too recognizable. Instead, he found himself a large enough raincoat to wear and simply kept his head down. 

Dodging the rabble was hard enough as it was, but the one fact that kept his heart pounding in his ears was the knowledge that Kenny was after him. How his brother ever saw something of note in that psychopath was beyond him. Even gods were not above mistakes, and Frieda was living proof of that. If the man managed to corner him, he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Then, his mind drifted to Henri, and his vision turned red. How often did he confide in that bastard? How much did he put in him when it seemed like he was his only friend? Henri used him, and Rod fell for it completely. If he was going to die today, he would do it regaining the decency that was stolen from him.

Mind made up, Rod headed in a different direction instead of towards his home. It was time to pay a visit to his former friend.

\-----------------

Having advance knowledge of the riots proved to be quite useful for Henri. He already stockpiled any supplies he would need, and got his affairs in order. His money was sent to Kenny as not only payment for his services, but to use when the black market reared its ugly head. His quaint house had been barricaded from the doors to the windows. Nobody was going to get in without his say-so. All that was left was to celebrate with a fine glass of wine with his aging colleague in the library.

“A toast to new beginnings, old man,” Henri declared with a smile, handing him a glass. 

Emerich accepted it, lifting it wordlessly before taking a long swallow. He made a noise of acknowledgement at the flavor before speaking. “I can’t help but wonder what’s going to be left to create these ‘new beginnings’ of yours when all this dies down.”

He eased back in his comfortable chair before responding. “Well, it won’t be with the Reiss family in charge, that’s for sure. Rod’s little empire was fun while it lasted, but he stretched himself too thin.” He gave a snort at that. “Actually, if he did, he probably would be in better shape than he is now.”

Emerich cracked a small smile. “Couldn’t we all use a little of that. With the Reiss family displaced, who’s going to step up? You already thought that through before all of this began?”

“Darius Zackley. Emerich, these riots will have to die down eventually, and once they do, the great Commander-in-Chief will swoop in and save the day. How helpless he was under the thumb of Rod and Frieda Reiss, controlling his every move. At long last, he was able to act for the people and bring about a new age of peace.” Henri divulged himself with a good sip of his wine. “People are so predictable. When they have freedom, they cause chaos. Who do you think they’ll run to when all hope is lost? Us.”

Emerich took another swallow and swirled the liquid in his glass. “For all of her faults, I don’t think that we were in dire straits with Frieda’s rule. Yes, she made some questionable choices. I’m not refuting that. But given her youth, and who her father is, I think things could have gone far worse before now. Good intentions seemed to be her motto.”

Henri would’ve fired a retort were it not for glass shattering to the right of him. Immediately, he jumped out of his chair and pulled out his knife as he heard the sounds of someone violently hitting the bookcase. It took two hits for the whole thing to come down. Standing with a dirty trench coat around him and a pistol in one of his hands was a furious Rod Reiss. He stepped through the newly-opened window and aimed his gun at Henri’s head. “Didn’t see this one coming, did you?” he growled.

“Well, I did forget about that window,” he admitted, not at all concerned about the weapon currently pointed at him.

“Rod! There’s no need for that,” Emerich protested. He rose to his feet, and set the wine glass aside. “We’re gentlemen. Let’s behave as such, rather than like the rabble outside.”

Rod’s eyes darted to Emerich and then to the wine glass he just put down. “You two… were having drinks together?”

“Of course we were,” Henri answered. “Is that a problem for you?”

The regent’s body began to shake slightly. “So, you betrayed me as well, Emerich? How disappointing.”

“No! It’s not like that,” Emerich argued. “I swear to you, Rod. I had nothing to do with--”

Rod interrupted by turning his gun onto him. A single shot hit Emerich square in the chest, sending him straight to the floor. No more protests. No more lies. If he had to kill every single person in his way, so be it.

The sound of fabric ripping combined with a slight pain on his shoulder cut his thoughts short, and his eyes flew to Henri, who was attempting to reach his neck with the blade. The smoking gun in Rod’s hand was useless unless he could reload it, so he swung it like a club at the man’s face instead. 

Henri blocked with his arm, pulling the knife away before striking again at the regent’s torso, succeeding in doing nothing more than shredding the front of his cloak when Rod sidestepped. “Come to kill me in my own house, eh, Rod? You planning to make an example out of me, like you did with the Garbers?”

Rod growled and grasped his former friend’s left wrist and snapped it sharply, causing him to drop the knife with a shout of pain. Now armed with both the knife and the pistol, he turned to Henri. “You fucking betrayed me. Nobody betrays me and lives.”

“You won’t get away with this,” Henri swore. “You have no friends left. Nobody who’s willing to stand on your side.”

“I don’t need friends,” Rod sneered. “Only people who will be useful to me. And you’ve exhausted your purposes.”

Henri punched him in the jaw with his good arm, knocking the regent backwards a step. “Go to hell, Rod.”

“Not today,” Rod said decisively, wiping blood from his mouth. A right hook from the regent evened the playing field, and blackened one of Henri’s eyes. He shook his head to clear his vision, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from momentarily losing focus. And Rod was never one to miss an opportunity. Searing pain shot through Henri’s right thigh and he crumpled to the floor beside Emerich’s lifeless corpse. Only the top of the knife hilt was left visible. He writhed in agony as blood poured from the wound.

“Enjoy your last few moments of misery before the fires of hell consume you, Henri,” Rod said coldly, watching every second of his demise.

“Fuck you… Rod.” Henri panted heavily, growing weaker by the second. “Your sins are coming. They’re... calling for you. Mark… my...” The man slumped backwards, motionless. 

Rod let out a derisive snort while he exited the house the way he came in. “I’ll remember to stop by and piss on your grave,” he called over his shoulder as he left. Two traitors promptly dealt with. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the luxury to deal with his former bodyguard. For now, it was time to return home.

\-------------------

“For the love of the Goddess, Abel, I’ve had enough of your bullshit! Just put something suitable in your bag for a couple of days, and call that adequate,” Greta shouted at her daughter. “Your father will be home shortly, and I don’t want to keep him waiting while things get worse in the streets.”

Abel stared defiantly back at her mother. “All I asked, Mother, was if you thought it appropriate to bring a dress. I’m sorry. I’ll make sure to keep my mouth closed when you decide to snap at me for not being more elegantly dressed for the suitors you’ll have me seeing while at the homestead.”

“Abel…” Dirk hissed. “Now’s not a good time to argue.”

“Shut up, Dirk,” Abel snapped. “Are you all packed and ready to go?”

“Yes,” he admitted sheepishly. “Didn’t take more than a minute or two.”

“Maybe you’d be finished as well if you spent as much time packing as you did running your mouth, young lady!” Greta seethed. “Back to your room. Now!”

The door slammed open, causing all eyes to dart to the opening. Instead of Rod, it was a disheveled and panting Urklyn. Last time he was that angry, he was in a drunken rampage. “I couldn’t get to the hospital,” he stated in a clipped tone before anyone could talk. “The riots kept getting in my fucking way.”

“No! No! They have to let you through! You’re a Reiss!” Greta shook her head. “We have to check on Florian. If the riots have gotten to the hospitals…”

“What could happen?” Abel argued. “Aside from the security that the hospital has set up, Kenny has supervision on her to keep anything from happening to her. That’s what security is for.”

“It’s not good enough!” Greta insisted. “One of us needs to be there with her. How long did you try, Urklyn?”

“Oh, I only tried for ten seconds, and I just gave up like a little bitch,” he sneered at her. “What the hell kind of person do you think I am, Mother? I did everything I could. Hell, I even killed a couple of madmen who tried to beat me to death with metal pipes!”

“You did all you could,” Abel assured him. “She’ll be okay until Father can get her out to us as well.” While she didn’t voice it, it was a hope, not an assurance that their baby sister would be okay.

“That will take some time, but I will make it happen.” Rod stood at the doorway, equally worn out as his son. “In the meantime, all of you need to leave immediately. The cottage in Wall Rose will keep you all safe from this madness.”

“We’re nearly ready. Your daughter has chosen not to finish packing her bag and will require an extra couple minutes, however,” Greta groused, shooting a dark look at Abel.

“I only need a minute,” the seventeen-year-old corrected. “I don’t take as long to get ready as Frieda does. Never have.”

“Can we just stop the bickering already?” Dirk asked, exasperated. “The country is going to shit, and we’re busy complaining to each other. Come on, guys!”

Urklyn heaved a sigh before he announced his decision. “I’m not going to leave until Florian is safe. I’m staying with Father.”

“Are you crazy!?” Dirk shouted suddenly. “Father, I can understand, but you? You barely got out alive!”

“Dirk--.”

The youngest brother grabbed him by the shoulders, tears welling up in his eyes. “Urklyn, I can’t lose you, okay? I can’t. Not when…” He couldn’t say his fears, not in front of his mother.

“... he made it out alive before, Dirk, I think he’s got the best shot of making it back to us if he does stay,” Abel said slowly. “I don’t like it either, but I understand why he’s doing it.”

Urklyn gently removed his brother’s grip and added, “I’m coming back, little brother. I plan on hearing you make terrible jokes for the next thirty years. Can’t do that if I’m dead.”  
Despite his best efforts, Dirk couldn’t help but chuckle. “Just for that, you get forty years.”

Greta grasped her eldest son’s hand in hers. “Protect her. Bring her safely to me, Urklyn. I’m counting on you.”

Abel watched Urklyn’s face, slowly nodding. “She’s going to need it as much as the rest of us are. We won’t be apart for much longer.”

For the first time in a while, Rod embraced his wife. “Be safe, okay?”

“You as well. Things are dangerous, and only getting worse.” Greta stared him down. “Don’t do anything reckless. You either, Urklyn.”

“No promises, Mother,” her son replied seriously.

“All of you get out while you still can,” Rod ordered before softening his tone uncharacteristically. “I truly love you all. Be safe.”

\--------------------------------

Life as a merchant was not an easy one within the Walls, and that was before the restrictions Lord Reiss had reinstated. Those wealthy enough made their living by taking their produce and wares from Wall Rose into the Interior to sell them for more money than those in the less affluent areas could afford to pay. And then the riots began. The streets that were typically full of customers looking to purchase items were replaced with angry mobs out for the harm and destruction of anyone else around them. Even still, there were streets of calm that allowed those who were in hiding to come and purchase food, and for those areas, merchants were needed.

If things weren’t bad enough with the riots, the gates of the Walls were now on lockdown. All those who carried special permission and approval by the nobility were permitted to enter and exit Wall Sina without question. For any merchant fortunate enough to sell their products in Wall Sina, they required such permission, as well as being held to random carriage and wagon searches. Anyone found to be smuggling weapons into Wall Sina, or smuggling people out to Wall Rose was detained for immediate questioning. Those who refused to cooperate were executed on the spot.

“Stop the wagon!” a Garrison lieutenant ordered, bringing one of the wagons to a halt. He gestured for the MPs to search it, and they removed the cover. Inside this particular cart were crates full of fruits and vegetables. Clearly, it would be the last time these merchants eat good food from the Interior. The crates themselves were too small to hide anyone. “Everything is in order. Move along.”'

With a nod, the merchant continued his way into Wall Rose. If the lieutenant did a more thorough check of the crate of carrots, he would’ve noticed a sack that contained a certain, short person of the Reiss family who, despite his small stature, managed to curl himself enough not to stand out.

A few uncovered wagons passed them by bearing objects ranging from chairs to paintings. Definitely going to try and make a profit somehow. Naturally, the lieutenant brought the next covered cart to a stop and the MPs got to work.

At least, they would have were it not for an anxious Greta smashing an urn onto one of the officers’ heads. As he went down, Abel kicked the other MP in the face before the two women made a mad dash for the open gate.

Immediately, the lieutenant tackled Greta to the ground, locking her arms behind her back. “Get the girl now!”

A warning shot struck the wall just before Abel could reach freedom. Instinctively, she froze in place, giving the other MPs time to catch up and shackle her. “Get your fucking hands off of me, you bastards!” she snarled.

The MP rolled his eyes. “They say that all the time. Does it ever work?”

“Not to my knowledge,” the lieutenant answered, hoisting Greta up. “Take the merchant into custody. I’ll deal with these pests.”

“That won’t be necessary, Lieutenant.” Nile Dok strode over to the scene as calmly as he could. “That was some nice work taking down these idiots. I’ll take it from here.”

The MP cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Sir, I think I can handle two noblewomen.”

“What a coincidence. So can I. That will be all, Lieutenant.” The commander’s tone demanded obedience as he took custody of the Reiss women. He didn’t bother saluting as he dragged them away from the area.

“Commander Dok. I’m sure you can sort this out,” Greta tried to flash a charming smile at him, then made a face, spitting dirt out of her mouth. “I’m certain your fine men here had no intention of treating fine ladies such as us in a horrific manner.”

Before he could respond to that, he felt Abel stomp on his foot. “Will you knock it off, you brat!?” he growled.

“Only when you remove these damned shackles from my wrists. They fucking hurt!” Abel snapped.

“If that’s your biggest problem right now, you need to sort out your priorities... Miss Reiss.” Nile whispered the last two in her ear.

Abel froze, her eyes flying to his face. “There’s no way for us to get out now, is there?” she whispered back.

“With your crappy attempts at hiding and fleeing, definitely not. There’s a safe house nearby I can stash you in. If you don’t trust me, say the word, and I’ll uncuff you both right here so you can roam the streets alone.”

Greta took charge then. “How safe is it? I mean, all things considered.”

Abel interrupted as a thought occurred to her. “Mother. Dirk wasn’t caught. He was able to make it out.”

Greta shot her a look. “Not my priority right now, Abel.”

“The only priority we need to concern ourselves with is survival.” To the right leaning against the door of what appeared to be a run-down house was Caspar Bohn crossing his arms. “Think we can all agree on that?”

Abel’s eyes drifted over the newcomer. He was young, in his twenties, as tall as Urklyn, with a mop of ginger-red curly hair, and green eyes. His clothing was covered in a light layer of dirt, and she didn’t have to reason far to come up with an explanation, given the state of everything within Wall Sina. “Agreed. Are you an MP too?” she asked curiously.

“Not a chance. The hours suck and you have to deal with the worst coworkers imaginable,” Caspar replied with a smarmy grin.

Nile rolled his eyes in annoyance. “That’s the pot calling the kettle black and you know it.” 

Abel’s attention turned back to Nile. “Then why is he here?”

“He was part of your father’s inner circle… former inner circle,” the commander corrected with a shake of his head. “Believe it or not, he’s one of the people who are loyal to your sister like I am.”

“Loyal to Frieda? As opposed to what?” Greta questioned.

“...isn’t he a little young to be part of Father’s inner circle? I thought they were all old windbags like he is,” Abel snarked.

“You will not speak of your father that way, Abel Reiss! So help me… when this is sorted out,” Greta began. “I will be personally making sure--”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll make my life hell, just like you always have whenever I put a toe out of line. I’ve reached adulthood, Mother. You’re going to have to find a new method, or learn to speak to me with more respect,” the seventeen-year-old cut her off.

Great. This is what I get to look forward to when my kids grow up. Nile thought sourly before he cleared his throat. “Let me ask you two something: do you know what your father has done, especially as of late?”

Greta spoke first. “No. He keeps me out of the politics most of the time, and that’s my preference. I don’t need to hear the nonsense he deals with on a daily basis.”

“What specifically?” Abel went to cross her arms but the shackles stopped her. “Father’s hardly had clean hands, and Urklyn brought some of his misdeeds to our attention recently.”

“Your father has been trying to destroy the Queen ever since she abdicated the throne to go Titan killing with Erwin.” At their shocked expressions, he scoffed. “Come on, the Queen just decides to lend her castle to a trial for the first ever Female Titan and she doesn’t bother to show? You people must think we’re too stupid to put two and two together.”

Abel snorted at that. “In our defense, that wasn’t my idea, and I thought it was stupid to begin with when we got word about it happening.”

“The infighting has caused tensions within Sina to rise to a boiling point,” Caspar went on as he walked towards the group. “The death of Dimo Reeves finally lit this damn place ablaze.” He eyed them suspiciously. “And you two didn’t know a damn thing? You’re his family, for God’s sake.”

“He hardly deserves ‘father of the year’,” Greta shook her head. “Shall we list his sins? He cheated on me with a fucking maid, had a bastard child, permanently traumatized my eldest son…”

“I think they get the point, Mother,” Abel pointed out. “Aside from keeping up appearances to try and keep us from harm, Father doesn’t care about any of us. Certainly not Frieda when he found that she isn’t submitting to his every whim like she used to. He only cares about saving himself and keeping our family in power.”

“So, he smuggled himself out of Sina without you?” Nile guessed.

“No. He said he had some things to take care of first,” Greta answered. “Including getting our youngest daughter Florian out of the hospital and to safety as well.”

“But you just said he doesn’t care about any of you,” Caspar pointed out suspiciously. “Why would he risk his life to save your sister if that’s the case?” 

Greta had no words and fell quiet. Abel knew the truth and refused to say. How could she express that he was planning on using her brother to usurp her older sister? Dysfunction didn’t begin to cover the relationship issues within the Reiss family. Rod had no desire to save Florian. She was as good as on her own right now. From what she’d seen in Urklyn’s expression when they parted ways, he’d do everything in his power to get to Flo eventually. Even if it meant defying their father again. Now, she was stuck with her mother, with no way out of the chaos. At least they were being offered a safehouse, with people that so far had proven trustworthy. All she could do was pray for the safety and well-being of her siblings, and that somehow, they would all see each other again.


End file.
